New Life
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: After a family tragedy Gibbs is suddenly thrust into a role he thought he'd never have to fill again. Will he be able to handle it? At least he'll have his NCIS family to help him along the way. Set in season 10 post Shabbot Shaloam. Basically a complete rewrite of a previous story I had. written. Tiva, McAbby, Jimmy/Breena, and Gibbs/OC. deathfic.
1. Prologue: The Call

Leroy Jethro Gibbs thought he would never he would have a family again well a real one anyway. Sure he had his NCIS family whom he loved with all his heart that was different though. Secretly he yearned for the love a real family. Unfortunately after a string of failed relationship and losses he just assumed that would never happen. That was about to change.

It was a Friday afternoon when his life was changed forever. He was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork. McGee and Tony were talking about a movie they had rented the night before that apparently had very hot actresses and a lot of sexual scenes. While Ziva pretended to be disgusted but anytime Gibbs shot disapproving glares to try to shut them up. She had a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes attempting to fight off laughter. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hi dad"

"No. When?"

"I am so sorry."

"When's the funeral?"

"Yeah I can get some time off."

"Yes I understand."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

"Yeah bye"

"Boss what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"My cousin and his wife were killed by a drunk driver last night." Gibbs explained.

"I'm sorry." Ziva replied.

"Yeah Boss that's terrible." McGee added.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tony asked.

"Come with me I need to uh talk about your Lead Agent duties." Gibbs replied.

Tony followed Gibbs to the director's office where he requested the time off. Once he had been approved he and Tony walked down the hall and entered the elevator together.

"So Boss what do I need to know? I mean I was lead agent for four months once?" Tony asked.

"It's not about your lead agent duties. In fact McGee is in charge." Gibbs replied.

"So what I'm not good enough?" Tony asked masking his hurt.

"No T you are good enough but you are going with me." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I need moral support and you are my loyal St. Bernard." Gibbs replied.

"Were you close to him? Your cousin?" Tony asked.

"We were best friends growing up. That's not what I'm struggling with though." Gibbs explained.

"Then what?" Tony asked.

"My cousin and his wife had twins." Gibbs replied.

"Why is that upsetting you so much?" Tony asked.

"I've been named their guardian." Gibbs replied.

**A/N: What do you think should I continue? If yes I need some help with the names of the twins. I know the girl's names are Kelly and Elizabeth. Should her name be Kelly Elizabeth or Elizabeth Kelly? The boy's first name will be Jackson I just need his middle name. Thanks please review. **

**A/N2: Sorry for not updating "Just Like Family" today. I went to a meeting last night and decided fairly last minute and as a result didn't have much time for fanfiction. I was somewhat writers blocked and did't want to rush anything. This however was mostly written and just needed to be edited a bit.  
**


	2. Preparation

**A/N: This is NOT a Tibbs story it will likely have Tiva and McAbby. While Tony is the main source of help for Gibbs with the twins the rest of the team including Palmer and Breena will be helping as well. This story takes place in current time period of season X. Vance will be there to offer some advice to Gibbs on single parenting. Because he has had experience with it now and Gibbs being Gibbs will think he knows everything.**

Tony watched his boss as he sat alone in the dark bedroom. He sat Indian style with his hands folded and covering his face. Tony could vaguely make out the pink walls. He could also tell nobody had been in this room for years.

"You gonna come in or not DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh sorry Boss I just figured you wanted to be alone." Tony replied

"Then why were you watching me?" Gibbs asked.

"Just came over to see how you were holding up." Tony replied.

"I'm doing OK." Gibbs replied.

"Can I do anything?" Tony asked.

"Turn on the light and help me." Gibbs replied.

Tony nodded and turned on the light and looked around the walls were a soft pink. There was a dresser against one wall and a book shelf and toy chest on another. The book shelf was mostly empty except for a couple sloppily placed books and the toy chest was empty.

"Was this Kelly's room?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"It's pretty empty." Tony commented.

"Yeah some stuff is packed away other stuff I donated." Gibbs replied.

"Where's the bed?" Tony asked.

"It broke." Gibbs replied. Not mentioning that it had gotten broken when he got drunk and took sledge hammer to it.

"So where are the kids going to sleep?" Tony asked.

"I was going to build them bunk beds but only the girl is going to have this room. The boy is going to take the third bedroom down the hall." Gibbs replied.

"What do you know about them?" Tony asked.

"They just turned five the girl is Elizabeth Kelly Gibbs and the boy is either Jackson Michael or Liam I can't remember." Gibbs replied.

"How do you get Liam and Michael mixed up?" Tony asked.

Gibbs gave him and uncomfortable look and Tony quickly put his foot in his mouth. Liam was the name of Mike Franks' son and Gibbs was remembering the middle name as one of the Franks men.

"You doing OK with your cousin?" Tony asked.

"I haven't seen them since the twins christening when they were about a month old." Gibbs replied.

"What was he like?" Tony asked.

"Emerson was a lot like you actually he was a huge movie buff, a loud mouth, and a real ladies man. Great guy though would give you the shirt off his back." Gibbs explained.

"How was he related to you?" Tony asked.

"His dad was my dad's brother. He died around the same time as my mom and his mom died when we were little. I barely remember her." Gibbs explained.

"What happened to Emerson after his dad died?" Tony asked.

"He went to live with his mom's sister in Scranton." Gibbs explained.

"Do the kids have any other family besides you and Jack?" Tony asked.

"Just Emerson's wife Molly's mom but she has MS so I am the only one who could take the kids." Gibbs replied.

"Poor kids." Tony replied.

"Yeah it's gotta be rough but they got a lot of people there for them." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Why didn't Jack take the kids? He is closer. Is he OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah he just thinks eighty-five is too old to raise kids." Gibbs assured.

After a couple hours of working dusting and touching up the paint on the walls and furniture. Gibbs was going to let Elizabeth paint the room and furniture whatever color she wanted but he didn't want her to feel like she was at home not in a prison of Gibbs's past. The two men started to become hungry so Gibbs ordered a pizza and sent Tony to collect it while he went down to the basement to work on beds for the twins. He had a couple old Army cots that he planned on dragging down from the attic until the beds were ready. After Tony returned with the pizza they sat down in front of an ancient cowboy movie and drank a couple beers. Once Tony left Gibbs went back to work on the beds. He knew there was no way he'd sleep that night.

The next morning Gibbs was surprised to find that he had woken up on the floor of his basement. He had gotten the head and foot boards done for one of the beds the night before. He began work on the sides of the top bunk when he heard someone knocking on the door. He climbed the stairs and headed to the front door. He opened it to find Tony standing on the porch holding an overnight bag.

"You ready to go DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

Gibbs grabbed his overnight bag along with some supplies for the twins and headed out the door. Him and Tony climbed in his truck and began the drive to Stillwater.

"Hey Boss why'd you pick me to come?" Tony asked.

"Well none of you do well around children." Gibbs replied.

"I know but, McGee and Ziva seem to be better with kids then me though." Tony replied.

"McGee is OK but sometimes he forgets that not every kid is a genius and it causes problems and Ziva does better with older kids. Kids under seven stress her out." Gibbs replied.

"What about Abby, Ducky, or Palmer?" Tony questioned.

"Abby can be intimidating if you don't know her and these kids have been through a lot, Ducky has a cardio check-up Monday, and I don't know Palmer well enough to let him in. Plus you are my Loyal St. Bernard." Gibbs explained.

"I hope I do well with them." Tony replied.

"You will." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs looked over at Tony who was now busy tapping his fingers on the dashboard in tune to the radio and laughing about something dumb that McGee the day before. That's why he thought Tony was perfect he was loyal, hardworking, kind but he was also a giant child. He knew that Elizabeth and Jackson would love him. The rest of the drive to Stillwater was pretty uneventful. They arrived around two. After unloading the truck the two men walked outside to meet Gibbs's future.

**A/N: Alright chapter two down. Chapter three will be posted Friday and we will meet the twins and perhaps gain some insight on Gibbs's ulterior motives of choosing Tony to help him. I have a tie breaker poll on my profile for Jackson's middle name. Please read and review. Thanks I hope that this story goes well.**


	3. Meeting

Gibbs and Tony arrived in Stillwater around two. After unloading the truck the two men walked outside to meet Gibbs's future.

"Leroy!" Jack called.

"Hi dad" Gibbs replied.

"Oh you brought Tony with you. That's great." Jack replied.

"Hi Jack it's good to see you again." Tony replied.

"Same. Where are your teammates?" Jack asked.

"I could only take one and since Tony is my most senior agent I chose him." Gibbs replied.

"Makes sense" Jack replied.

"Where are the kids?" Gibbs asked.

"Upstairs with LJ." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"Hey Leroy if you need to talk. I'm here." Jack replied.

"I'm good." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs, Tony, and Jack walked upstairs to the apartment Jack and LJ shared above the store. Gibbs and Tony followed Jack to the small guest room where the twins were staying. There was a double air-mattress with a purple blanket with a Halloween type print consisting of bats, spiders, and cats on one side and a green blanket with cows on the other side.

"The kids are in the living room." LJ said walking up behind Jackson.

Gibbs nodded and walked with Jack, Tony, and LJ towards the living room. They entered the room and saw the twins sitting on the floor in front of the couch watching a rerun of Arthur. Elizabeth was leaning against the coffee table eating cheez-it while Jackson was on the right-side of the coffee table hugging his legs to his chest. With the exception of light brown hair they looked like mini versions of Gibbs.

"Elizabeth, Jackson this is my son Leroy Jethro. You are going to be living with him." Jackson explained.

"Leroy Jethro? You have the same name as him but you are a Gibbs like us. I'm Liz by the way and he's Jackson Liam." Liz replied.

"Nice to meet you Liz I was named after Mr. Moore but, you can call me Daddy or Gibbs whichever." Gibbs replied.

"I'm gonna call you Gibbs cause I don't know if my daddy would like that I call someone else that even though he's in heaven." Liz replied.

"I'm sorry Liz." Tony said.

"Who are you?" Liz asked pointing to Tony.

"I am Gibbs's friend Tony DiNozzo." Tony replied.

"Are you gonna be my daddy too? Cause my friend Katie has two dads?" Katie asked.

"No I just work with Gibbs at NCIS." Tony replied.

"What's NCIS?" Katie asked.

"NCIS stands Naval Criminal Investigative Service we stop bad guys who hurt Marines." Tony explained.

"So you're cops?" Katie replied.

"Pretty much you going to give us some input Jackson?" Tony replied.

"I like being called J.L." Jackson replied.

"J.L? I like that." Tony replied.

"Yeah it's a cute nickname." Gibbs replied.

"Well I need to get back to the store." Jackson said upon hearing the buzz of the alarm that indicated that someone else had entered the store.

"I think I'll join ya." L.J. replied.

Gibbs and Tony sat on the couch. Liz immediately joined them climbing underneath Gibbs's arm. Tony scooped J.L. into his arms and held him close.

"NO!" J.L. cried.

"It's OK I won't hurt you." Tony assured.

J.L. continued to fuss until Tony started to hum a lullaby. Then he calmed down and moved closer to Tony.

"Gibbs I miss my parents." Liz said sadly.

"Yeah I know I miss your dad too." Gibbs replied.

"Why do people have to die Tony?" J.L. asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it either." Tony replied.

Gibbs and Tony held the twins close and looked at each-other. It was going to be a long road for everyone but they would get through it they always did. Thankfully they had a loving family to help them through it even though very few of them actually were related.

Back in D.C. McGee and Ziva were working the weekend shift. Thankfully they hadn't gotten any cases. the only downside was that Tony wasn't around to liven things up. So they were bored out of their minds and starring at the clock waiting for it to be time to go home. About an hour before they could take off the elevator dinged and Vance entered.

"Where are Gibbs and DiNozzo?" Vance asked entering the bullpen.

"They uh went to Stillwater." McGee replied.

"Is everything OK with Gibbs's dad?" Vance asked.

"Yeah Gibbs's cousin died and he took Tony with him." McGee explained.

"Oh well tell Gibbs I am sorry for his loss when he gets back." Vance replied.

"What are you doing here director?" Ziva asked.

"I need my address book I need to send some thank you notes for people's kindness after everything with Jackie." Vance replied.

"Oh are you doing OK?" Ziva asked.

"I'm doing better." Vance replied.

"That's good." Ziva replied.

"Are you two OK you two don't seem right?" Vance asked.

"Yes it's just well Gibbs got some weird news when he learned his cousin died." McGee replied.

"Is everything OK?" Vance asked.

"Yeah but apparently he was made guardian of his cousins kids." McGee replied.

"Oh well I have to pick my kids up soon." Vance replied.

"OK" Ziva replied.

Vance drove towards his kid's school hoping that he wasn't late to get his kids again. He was not doing well with the whole single fathering thing. The incident with the boy in Kayla's class in the office and what happened to Jared at the Science Fair were proof of that. Now Gibbs was going to be a single dad and he prayed to God that he would actually listen to him for once and not try to handle it on his own. Though he knew with Gibbs that was close to impossible.

**A/N: The next chapter will be posted Monday deal with the funeral and maybe preparing the twins for the move to D.C. depending on length. In later chapters I will reveal the "incidents" that shook Vance's faith in him being a single father and don't worry Palmer, Ducky, and Abby will show up soon. Anyway please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Difficult Subjects

Later that night Gibbs and Tony were lying on the floor of the guest room at Jack's house. Gibbs was in his sleeping bag by Liz's side of the air-mattress and Tony was on J.L.'s. Each of the kids had been asleep for hours but Tony and Gibbs were still awake.

"Hey Boss?" Tony whispered.

"Yeah?" Gibbs whispered back.

"What are the funeral plans?" Tony asked.

"The memorial service is tomorrow in Scranton and the funeral and burial are Monday here in Stillwater." Gibbs replied.

"I guess I'll stay here while you and Jack go to the funeral. That way L.J. can go I mean I imagine Jack would trust me with the store." Tony replied.

"No T you're family you're going." Gibbs replied.

Tony and Gibbs talked for a few more minutes before Gibbs decided to go to sleep. Tony closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. Only to be awakened a few minutes later by the sound of someone crying. He listened as Gibbs got up, walked over, picked J.L. up in his arms, and whispered reassuring words to him.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"J.L. just had a bad dream that's all." Gibbs replied.

"Oh do you need my help?" Tony asked.

"I'm pretty sure I have everything under control." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"J.L do you want to talk about your dream?" Gibbs asked.

"No" J.L. replied.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?" Gibbs asked.

J.L. crawled into the sleeping bag beside Gibbs clinging tightly to a stuffed cow. Gibbs thought about the twins Liz was definitely the more confident one she was a lot like Abby. While J.L. was however a lot like Tony he seemed to have a negative self-image and be vulnerable. They may have been twins but they were very different. Liz was tall for her age she was almost four feet tall while J.L. was small for his age he was a little taller than the average two year old. Gibbs hoped that he and Tony would be able to help him. They had only known each-other for a few hours but Tony was already really attached to J.L. which Gibbs was grateful for because Tony didn't usually do to well with kids at first.

The next morning Jack came in and woke everybody up. After a quick breakfast the Gibbs family along with Tony and LJ made the drive to Scranton to attend Emerson and Molly Gibbs's funeral. LJ and Jack took Jack's truck while Gibbs and Tony took the kids in Gibbs's car. Gibbs allowed Tony to drive so that he could focus on the children.

"Gibbs?" Liz asked.

"Yes Liz?" Gibbs replied.

"What happens when we die?" Liz asked.

Gibbs sighed he knew this question was coming and he knew he should have explained it sooner but he didn't really know how to explain that particular topic to a five year old.

"You go to a place called heaven and it's perfect and you don't hurt or have any problems anymore." Gibbs explained.

"That's what my Sunday school teacher told us but there are still a few things I don't understand." Liz replied.

"Like what?" Gibbs asked.

"Why can't J.L. and I go visit them?" Liz asked.

"Because you just can't but you will always have the memories of them." Gibbs replied.

"What if we don't?" Liz asked.

"Well you have pictures of them and I have a few stories about your dad and my dad Jack has even more." Gibbs explained.

"Promise?" Liz asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"You OK J.L?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess." J.L. replied.

"That was beautiful Boss Emerson must have been a wonderful person. So many people came and the eulogy was amazing. I wish I could have known him." Tony told Gibbs after the sevice.

"He was Tony and he would have loved you." Gibbs replied.

"Molly sounded amazing too and their love story was amazing very inspirational. In love since they were five. Even after he moved away she visited every weekend until he moved to Philadelphia for college. Even then every opportunity and then to Oregon to teach and they didn't see each other for years. Then he loses his job and winds up moving back and she's the nurse taking care of his aunt and they start back right where they left off." Tony said in awe.

"I didn't realize there was such a difference but I am glad they were happy and had the twins." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs if my daddy was an orphan and I am too now will I die when my kids are still kids?" Liz asked.

Gibbs and Tony were surprised such a young child could ask such a profound question even though Liz seemed like she was extremely smart for her age.

"I don't know but what I do know is that you should never take anything for granted." Gibbs replied.

"Do you know anyone else in heaven besides my parents and your mom?" Liz asked.

"Yeah a few people." Gibbs replied.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"A few friends." Gibbs replied.

"I heard Jack talking and he said that you had a wife and little girl in heaven." Liz replied.

"Yeah I do." Gibbs replied sadly.

"What happened to them?" Liz asked.

"They died in an accident." Gibbs replied figuring that that would be easier to explain and less scary to explain to a little kid then what really happened.

"Like my parents?" Liz asked.

"Kind of." Gibbs replied.

On Monday the store was closed for the morning so they could attend the burial. Then L.J. would run the store for the afternoon so Jack could help Gibbs and Tony prepare to move Liz and J.L. to Washington.

"Today we are gathered to remember the lives of Liam Emerson and Molly Elizabeth King-Gibbs…" the minister said.

Tony looked around all of Stillwater had come but according to Jack that was how it was there even if someone had been gone forty years or in the case of Molly had never lived there. Though Tony guessed most of the people attended to support Jack because everybody in town adored him. He mostly studied the family though. L.J. Moore stood close to Jack but didn't make any physical contact with him. He looked troubled but stoic at the same time. Jack had a steady stream of tears coming down his cheeks. To Tony's surprise when he looked at Gibbs he found that he had tears in his eyes. The kids were the hardest though. Liz held tightly onto Gibb's hand and was crying hard. Gibbs stroked her hair and told her it would be OK. J.L. was sitting on the ground rocking back and forth sobbing. Tony wondered to himself why he had not asked for comfort as well.

After the burial Gibbs, Tony, Jack, and the kids rented a U-Haul and signed a special contract that made it OK to return it to a location in D.C. so that Gibbs would not have to drive back to Pennsylvania. Since the house was a furnished rental they only had to pack the twins clothes, toys, books and bedding along with any pictures and other possessions of their parents that they may want or were left to them in their wills. Gibbs had just packed the last box of Liz's stuff and her room was now empty except the bed and a cheap desk that Gibbs doubted would hold up in the move. He stood in the doorway holding the box Liz was beside him clinging to a doll she had found under her bed.

"I don't wanna leave." Liz said.

"I know its hard Liz but I am going to make sure you feel at home." Gibbs assured.

Meanwhile Tony was helping J.L. pack his room while Jack packed the photo albums and other things of Emerson and Molly's they planned on keeping. Tony had finished packing not long after Gibbs despite J.L. putting up a fight. When he was done Tony started to carry the boxes out to the truck.

"Tony?" J.L. asked.

"Yes J.L.?" Tony asked,

"Where are we going to drop off my things?" J.L. asked.

"We are going to take them to your new house." Tony replied.

"You're not getting rid of them?" J.L. asked.

"No why would we make you get rid of your things you already lost your parents?" Tony asked.

"Because I don't deserve them!" J.L. cried before bursting into tears.

**A/N: Hmm why does J.L. think he doesn't deserve his things? It probably won't be revealed for another chapter or two but there will be hints. Chapter five will be up Wednesday. I hope Gibbs doesn't seem like a jerk and that I am portraying the kids well. Please read and review thanks. **


	5. Coming Home

**A/N: I just want to clear up some confusion from the previous chapter. L.J. and J.L. are two different people L.J. is Leroy Jethro Moore Jack's friend and J.L. is Jackson Liam the child Gibbs has to raise.**

Tony was heartbroken he couldn't imagine what could possibly possess a five year old child to think that he didn't deserve his things especially with everything he was going through. For a second Tony had a horrible thought that one of the boy's parents had done that to him. He quickly shook that thought telling himself Gibbs would have known and saved the child.

"I'm telling you boss it was heartbreaking. He just started crying and saying that it was all his fault and that he hated himself." Tony told Gibbs as the two packed up Gibbs's car for the drive back to DC.

"I know Tony. I heard him crying and I tried to help him last night I really did but he wouldn't talk to me." Gibbs said.

"Why didn't you make him tell you?" Tony asked.

"Because he is a kid who just lost his parents not a suspect to a murder." Gibbs replied.

"Please help him Boss." Tony pleaded.

"I will Tony I promise." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs loaded the last box into the trunk before slamming it shut. A few seconds later Jack walked out with the twins.

"You ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Liz replied.

J.L. nodded sadly.

"Alright say goodbye to Uncle Jack then." Gibbs replied.

"Bye!" Liz cried excitedly wrapping her arms around Jack.

J.L. again nodded solemnly embracing his great uncle. Once the kids had said goodbye Gibbs picked up Liz while Tony picked up J.L., they carried them to the car and fastened them into the booster seats in the back before climbing in the front seats themselves. Gibbs adjusted the rear-view mirror taking one last look at the store and his dad before backing out of the driveway.

"I think you guys are really going to like living in DC." Tony said.

"Yeah the President lives there! Hey do you know him?" Liz asked.

"I've met him but I don't know him well." Tony replied.

"Hey Gibbs are we going to get to go to school?" Liz asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Cool when do we get to start?" Liz asked.

"I'll have to think about it but soon." Gibbs replied.

After about an hour of driving Liz and J.L. had fallen asleep in the backseat. Gibbs reached back and jostled each of the kid's legs and when they didn't respond he decided that now would be a good time for the conversation he needed to have with Tony.

"Hey DiNozzo!" Gibbs called.

"Yeah Boss?" Tony asked pulling the ear buds out of his ears.

"Can I talk to you?" Gibbs asked.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"Well first of all when should the kids start school I am going to enroll them tomorrow and they need a start date." Gibbs explained.

"How about next Monday I took a week after my mom died and that was enough." Tony replied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I mean Liz seems to want to go back soon anyway. J.L. doesn't seem as excited about it but it is hard to tell what he is feeling." Tony replied.

"Well if you're sure." Gibbs replied.

"So when are you coming back to work or are you retiring?" Tony asked.

"I was going to come back when the kids started school. So I guess I will be back on Monday." Gibbs replied.

"Well that's good." Tony replied.

"You know you have to go back tomorrow right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I know that. I just like it better when the team is together." Tony replied.

"Hey you do good as lead agent." Gibbs replied.

"I wonder how McGee and Ziva did on their own." Tony commented.

"Well I haven't gotten any calls so I'm assuming fine." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Hey T you know that if anything happens to me you get the twins right?" Gibbs asked later in the drive.

"Uh you sure I can do it?" Tony asked.

"Would I even consider you if you couldn't?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess not." Tony replied.

Gibbs once again checked to make sure the kids were asleep before turning to Tony with a somber and nervous look on his face.

"You OK Boss?" Tony asked.

"What if something happens to them? I have a lot of enemies." Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry about that Boss. McGeek, Ziva, and I will keep them safe." Tony assured.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

After another half hour of driving Gibbs pulled into a restaurant to stop for lunch. Tony woke the kids up and they headed inside. Tony wound up having to carry J.L. because he was still half asleep and couldn't walk right. After a quick lunch the Gibbs family plus Tony were back on the road. Tony offered to drive the rest of the way so that Gibbs could rest. Gibbs gratefully accepted. They made it back to D.C. and hour later and pulled into Gibbs neighborhood after another half hour. They were surprised to see several cars parked in front of Gibbs's house.

"That's weird." Gibbs thought.

Tony got the kids out of the car and they walked towards the house.

"This is your new home." Gibbs said kneeling beside the twins.

"Cool" Liz replied.

"OK" J.L. replied speaking for the first time since his meltdown the night before.

Gibbs opened the door and found Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena, and even Vance and his children waiting for them in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"We thought we'd help you get settled." McGee explained.

"Plus it was a great excuse to meet the twins." Abby replied.

"Oh hi guys." Tony replied.

"Who are you?" Liz asked.

"I'm Abby Scuito."

"Hi Abby I like your clothes!" Liz cried.

"Thanks maybe when you are older I will take you shopping." Abby replied.

"My name is Tim McGee."

"Hi McGee!" Liz greeted.

"Ziva David"

"Nice to meet you Ziba" Liz replied.

"Dr. Mallard but you can call me Ducky."

"Ducky! That's funny!" Liz cried.

"Jimmy Palmer and this is my wife Breena."

"Do you have kids Jimmy?" Liz asked.

"No we have only been married a few months." Jimmy replied.

"I'm Leon Vance and these are my kids Kayla and Jared."

"Are you married? Where is Jared and Kayla's mommy?" Liz asked.

Vance and his kids got real uncomfortable looks on their faces and Gibbs told Tony to take the kids upstairs and wait for him. After thanking everyone for coming and promising Vance that he'd talk to Liz Gibbs went upstairs. To show the kids around.

"Alright Liz this is your room. I am building you a real bed and you can paint this room any color you want." Gibbs said.

"Um purple" Liz replied.

After showing Liz her room and promising her that he would build them desks once the beds were finished Gibbs took J.L. to his room.

"Gibbs?" J.L. asked.

"Yes J.L.?" Gibbs replied.

"It's OK if you hate me." J.L. replied.

"Why would I hate you?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I be alone?" J.L. asked.

'Sure" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs left J.L. left the room and looked back to see J.L. lying curled up in a ball on the bed sobbing. He decided to go check up on Liz real quick before unloading the van and car.

"Hey Gibbs" Liz said.

"Hi Liz" Gibbs replied.

"Why did Mr. Vance look so sad?" Liz asked.

"His wife died a couple months ago." Gibbs replied.

"How?" Liz asked.

"She got hurt really bad." Gibbs explained.

After his talk with Liz Gibbs went back to J.L.'s room to check on him. He was surprised to see Tony sitting on the bed stroking J.L.'s hair.

"You're gonna be OK." Tony whispered.

"You get him to say anything?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Please try to reach him Tony I don't think he likes me very much." Gibbs replied.

"Don't talk like that Boss." Tony replied,

"It's my fault I haven't even tried with him. It's so easy with Liz but he is so." Gibbs replied,

"Trust me Boss I know but it's not your fault. He only trusts me because he probably knows that I understand him." Tony replied.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Everything he feels I have felt and still feel guilt, fear, abandonment, heartbreak." Tony replied.

"Tony you and J.L. shouldn't feel that neither of you has any need to maybe you used to need feel that but now you are loved." Gibbs replied.

"No Boss it will never go away from me nobody helped me when I needed it and now I am too broken but I refuse to allow that to happen to JL." Tony replied.

Gibbs looked at his Senior Field Agent and the child who was now his son. It broke his heart to think that they were bonded in such a heartbreaking way.

**A/N: Next chapter Friday please review thank you. **


	6. Getting To Know The Team

Gibbs looked at his Senior Field Agent and the child who was now his son. It broke his heart to think that they were bonded in such a heartbreaking way. The two men sat on the bed for a few more minutes until Gibbs decided he should get back to his guests. He couldn't get J.L. to come downstairs with him but Liz was excited to go back to spend time with her new friends.

"Gibbs your back!" Abby cried.

"Hey Abbs." Gibbs replied.

"Hi Liz! Oh where's J.L.?" Abby asked.

"He's upstairs with Tony. He's having some problems." Gibbs explained.

"Aw what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"I'm not sure he's been crying and saying that he's bad and that we hate him." Gibbs replied.

"Oh dear" Ducky whispered.

"What would make a kid think that?" McGee asked.

Everybody hung out at Gibbs's house getting to know Liz and unloading the car and moving van for about an hour before Jimmy and Breena had to leave to make the reservations and McGee, Abby, and Ziva decided to grab something to eat and maybe grab a few drinks. They invited Gibbs, Tony, and the kids to meet them for dinner. Since he hadn't had a chance to go grocery shopping yet.

"Tony! We're meeting everybody for dinner in twenty!" Gibbs from halfway up the stars.

"Alright I'll bring J.L. down!" Tony called.

Gibbs thought he was alone as he walked down the stairs. So he was surprised to see Vance at the bottom of the stairs.

"Everybody else left Leon." Gibbs commented.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you alone." Vance replied.

"Where are your kids?" Gibbs asked.

"In the kitchen with Liz." Vance replied.

"What do you want to talk about?" Gibbs asked.

"You and I are both single fathers now." Vance replied.

"Yeah I know Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Well if you ever need help just call me." Vance replied.

"Thanks Leon but I can handle it." Gibbs replied.

Meanwhile Kayla, Jared, and Liz sat at Gibbs's kitchen table. Liz was contently drawing a picture while the Vance children worked on their homework.

"What are you drawing?" Liz asked.

"I'm not drawing I'm doing Spanish homework." Kayla commented.

"Oh I can say my age in Spanish. Cinco" Liz replied.

"I wish it was still that easy." Kayla replied.

"What are you reading?" Liz asked.

"A Separate Peace" Jared replied.

"Oh what's it about?" Liz asked.

"From what I understand a kid who is gay for his roommate at boarding school and then I think he kills him accidently. I hate it but the quiz is ten percent of my grade." Jared explained.

"Really Jared that's how you describe it to a five year old?" Kayla asked annoyed.

"Because I hate this book dad loves it and it was mom's favorite book but I hate it." Jared whined.

"Do you miss your mom?" Liz asked.

"Yeah a lot." Jared replied.

"Me too do you miss your parents?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah" Liz replied. "What do you do when you miss her?"

"Well I keep a picture of her by my bed we all do." Jared replied.

"Sometimes I go to the park near my house she used to go to and just think." Kayla added.

"But I can't do that I can't even cross the street let alone leave the state." Liz replied.

"Just close your eyes and remember them." Kayla explained.

"Will it work?" Liz asked.

"Yes" Kayla replied.

"Kayla! Jared! Let's go!" Vance called.

"Well we have to go." Kayla said.

A few minutes later Gibbs, Tony, Liz, and J.L. were driving to meet the others at the diner. After dinner Tony was going to help Gibbs and the kids unpack and settle in before returning to his apartment.

"Hey Boss why didn't you let Vance give you advice?" Tony asked.

"Tony I can handle this." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure I mean it's been a while." Tony replied.

"Tony don't worry." Gibbs assured.

By the time the Gibbs family and Tony arrived at the restaurant everybody else was already seated and had received their drinks.

"Gibbs! Tony! Liz! J.L.!" Abby called.

"Hi Abbs" Gibbs greeted.

"Are you feeling better Jackson?" Ducky asked.

"No" Jackson replied sadly.

"Well we are here for you." McGee replied.

"Yeah you are family." Abby added.

"We are here for you we have all had hard times." Ziva said.

J.L. nodded and everything went smoothly after that. They ordered their food and talked for a few minutes before the food arrived. They ate dinner and then talked an hour after dinner until everybody got tired. J.L. had started to fall asleep in his booster seat while Liz was playing some kind of kiddy hand game with Abby and Ziva.

"Well we should go." Gibbs said.

"Do we have to?" Liz whined.

"Yes we do you and J.L. need to get ready for bed and me and Tony need to set some stuff up." Gibbs replied.

"Oh OK" Liz replied

Tony picked up J.L. and carried him out while Gibbs to Liz's hand and led her out.

"Tony! You want to join us for drinks?" McGee called.

"Nah I have to help Gibbs then I need to head home." Tony replied.

"Alright" McGee replied disappointedly.

"Hey Tony does Dr. Pitt see kids with asthma?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think he does unless it is very serious. Why?" Tony asked.

"J.L. has it moderately." Gibbs replied.

"Well I'll call him tomorrow and see if he knows anyone that will see him." Tony replied.

"Thanks T" Gibbs replied.

Upon arriving at the Gibbs house Tony started helping Gibbs unpack the twins stuff in their rooms and make their beds. Once everything was set up and Gibbs had given the twins their baths. Tony and him tucked them into bed. Tony wound up watching the end of an old cowboy movie with Gibbs and having a beer. He was just about to leave when they heard a frantic screaming and crying from upstairs. Tony and Gibbs raced up the stairs and into J.L.'s room. They found the small boy lying on the floor beside his bed tangled in the blanket thrashing and screaming bloody murder.

"J.L. what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"NOOO!" J.L. screamed.

Tony knelt down beside him and looked at the small child. His eyes were open but when he waved his hands in front of his face he didn't flinch even though he was still screaming.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"It's almost like he's sleep walking." Tony replied shaking J.L.'s shoulder.

"I'm a killer! Don't wanna go to jail." J.L. cried before falling limply into Tony's arms.

Tony gently stood up with J.L. in his arms and climbed up into the bed. Carefully positioning himself on the bed so that him and J.L. would both be comfortable.

"Guess I'm staying here tonight." Tony commented.

"What about your place? You have anything bad in your fridge?" Gibbs asked.

"It's good I only buy perishables when I plan on using them right away." Tony replied.

"What about Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Let's just say she's helping Autopsy Gremlin practice being a daddy." Tony explained.

Gibbs smiled, nodded, picked up the blanket and stuffed cow J.L. had named CoCo and re-tucked J.L. in and made sure he had a good grip on CoCo. Before sitting on the end of the bed beside his boys.

**A/N: New chapter Monday. Added the part at the end so that everybody knew Kate was in good hands and not floating at the top of the bowl. Please read and review thanks. **


	7. Twist

Around six am Gibbs entered J.L's bedroom. Thankfully there hadn't been any incidents since the nightmare the previous night. Tony had spent the whole night curled up on the small army cot holding J.L. close in his arms. He walked over and shook his Senior Field Agent awake being careful not to disrupt J.L. from what was probably his first decent night of sleep since his parents died.

"OHHH" Tony moaned climbing out of the bed. "Boss J.L. is sleeping so well." He added.

"I know DiNozzo but you need to get ready for work." Gibbs replied.

"MM" Tony grumbled.

"You OK DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Sore" Tony replied.

"I'll get you some Tylenol and you'll feel better once you walk around." Gibbs replied.

"So what are you and the twins going to do today?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to enroll them in school." Gibbs replied.

"Oh what grade are they in?" Tony asked.

"Pre-School" Gibbs replied.

"Oh well I have to get to work." Tony replied.

"You got ninety minutes takes me fifteen." Gibbs replied.

"I need to drop some stuff off at my place." Tony replied.

Two hours after Tony left Gibbs woke the twins up to take them to get enrolled in school. He was able to get Liz up pretty easy but J.L. gave him a fight. Gibbs prayed that it wasn't an indication of the day to come.

"Where are we going Gibbs?" Liz asked as he helped them into the car.

"I am taking you to get enrolled in school." Gibbs replied.

"Do I get to start school today?" Liz asked.

"No you will start on Monday." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Liz replied disappointedly

"Are you excited for school too J.L.?" Gibbs asked.

"No" J.L. replied sadly.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked hoping it would help solve what was wrong with him.

"People are mean to me." J.L. replied.

"Hey it'll be OK." Gibbs assured.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs pulled into W.W. Burrows Elementary School in Quantico. Once the kids were out of the car Liz raced ahead of Gibbs while J.L. allowed him to take his hand. Gibbs entered the school office and instructed Liz to sit quietly on the bench and wait for him. J.L. on the other hand had gotten overstimulated by the chaos of the school so Gibbs had picked him up and was holding him close.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah I'm Jethro Gibbs and I…" Gibbs replied.

"He needs to enroll me in school here!" Liz interrupted.

"Alright and what is her name?" The receptionist asked.

"Elizabeth Kelly Gibbs she is five and in Pre-School." Gibbs explained.

"And your relationship to the child?" The receptionist asked.

"I am her Uncle and legal guardian." Gibbs replied.

"Alright and where are her biological parents?" The receptionist asked.

"They were killed in an accident I just got custody." Gibbs replied.

"And who's this little guy? Are you going to miss your sister while she's at school?" The receptionist asked.

"Actually this is Jackson Liam he is her twin and being enrolled here as well." Gibbs replied.

"OK when do you want them to start?" The receptionist replied handing Gibbs some papers.

"They will start Monday." Gibbs replied.

By that evening Gibbs had made an appointment for the twins with the pediatrician at Bethesda and arranged for them to attend the NCIS daycare before and after school he'd drive them in the morning and pick them up at night and a bus would take them to and from school. Breena had offered to take them when they had cases that required long hours. She said it would help her deal with the loneliness and worry she felt when Jimmy worked late. He was just about to leave for the grocery store to get dinner when a car pulled into his driveway.

"Hi Gibbs! Hi Liz! Hi J.L.!" Jimmy called.

"Watcha doin here Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Just came by to see if you needed any help with the twins." Jimmy replied.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"He accidently dropped Kate's bowl when he came to pick her up. She didn't make it. He needed to be alone." Jimmy explained.

"Give DiNozzo my condolences now I have to go get some groceries." Gibbs replied.

"You want me to come with you?" Jimmy asked.

"Could you?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure Breena has something with her woman's group tonight and I don't feel like being alone." Jimmy replied

Jimmy climbed into the passenger seat while Gibbs made sure the twins were fastened in safely in the back before hopping into the driver's seat.

"Hi Mr. Jimmy where's your wife?" Liz asked.

"Out doing boring grown-up stuff." Jimmy replied.

"Oh" Liz replied. "Where are we going?" she asked Gibbs.

"I need to get some groceries for us." Gibbs replied.

"Aw man that's boring can't we stay here with Jimmy?" Liz asked.

"No I need to know what you like." Gibbs replied.

"Oh alright." Liz replied.

"Bad boys don't deserve food." J.L. murmured from the backseat.

"J.L. you aren't bad." Gibbs replied.

"You ever figure out what's wrong with him?" Jimmy asked.

"No I was hoping DiNozzo could get it out of him." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs, Jimmy, and the twins pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. Jimmy took the kids to get some kid friendly snacks and drinks while Gibbs got the regular groceries. One hour later the exited the store with a cart full of various vegetables and fruits along with several different lunch and regular meats, some cheese slices, milk, fruit juices, cookies, crackers, and a case of Sprite. For tonight however Gibbs had selected macaroni and cheese. He had just gotten store bought cheese sauce to save time. Jimmy had taken J.L. and Liz's hands while Gibbs pushed the shopping cart. When they arrived at Gibbs's car he popped the trunk and started loading the groceries while Jimmy watched the kids. He let go of their hands for thirty seconds while he bent down to tie his shoe. He thought everything would be OK. It was just for a second but the next thing he knew he heard the screech of tires and Gibbs screaming.

"LIZ!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger. You know the drill see you Wednesday. Oh one more thing please vote in the new poll on my profile it will be up for at least a week. Please review as well thanks. **


	8. The Truth Comes Out

Jimmy held onto the kids while Gibbs loaded the car he let go of their hands for thirty seconds while he bent down to tie his shoe. He thought everything would be OK. It was just for a second but the next thing he knew he heard the screech of tires and Gibbs screaming.

"LIZ!"

Jimmy sprang up and whirled around. A dark blue Honda Accord was stopped and Liz was lying still on the ground a heavy set elderly black woman leaning over her. Gibbs fell to his knees beside Liz. Jimmy held onto J.L. until the ambulance arrived then Gibbs climbed in the back with Liz and Jimmy tossed J.L. into the backseat. Jimmy had never driven so fast in his life he must have channeled Ziva somehow because he never lost track of the ambulance even though traffic didn't stop for him.

Tony burst through the doors of Bethesda. Not caring about who or what got into his way. He had just opened a beer and was planning a small pity party to grieve the loss of his fish. When he got the text from Palmer "T, Liz accident hospital". When his pizza arrived just as he was rushing out the door. He practically threw the money at the kid and told him to keep the change and pizza. Upon entering he saw Jimmy sitting in a chair half-heartedly playing one of his travel games with JL. Gibbs stood stoically beside the reception desk waiting to hear news on Liz. It gave Tony an eerie reminder of the night Jackie and Eli were killed.

"Boss I came as soon as I heard." Tony said.

"They are running tests but her vitals are good." Gibbs replied.

"Thank God." Tony replied.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Uh Gibbs I…" Jimmy said.

"Save it kid I don't want to hear from you!" Gibbs barked.

"What's that about?" Tony asked.

"Kid let go of her hand." Gibbs replied.

"For thirty seconds to tie my shoe." Jimmy argued.

"That couldn't wait?" Gibbs shot back.

"I thought it would be fine." Jimmy argued.

"Really you thought it would be fine to let go of a five year olds hand?" Gibbs yelled.

"I just…' Jimmy replied almost crying.

"Don't talk by the way I'm telling Breena she needs to know you will be a terrible father!" Gibbs yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Tony shouted.

"You got something you want to say DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Is there anywhere we can talk privately?" Tony asked.

"The gift shop just closed just ask Mac to give you some privacy before he locks up." The receptionist replied,

Tony practically drug Gibbs down the hall to the gift shop. Before requesting privacy much to his relief Mac said he had to deliver some flowers to a patient and would lock up when he left.

"You mind telling me what the hell's going on here?" Gibbs demanded.

"I should be asking you!" Tony yelled.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Why the hell are you being so horrible to Jimmy?" Tony ordered.

"Because he was an idiot and almost got my little girl killed!" Gibbs barked.

"It was an accident! He let go of her hand for thirty seconds and she ran!" Tony yelled,

"It was an accident! Ok little kids run off!" Tony yelled.

"Well he should have held onto her! I shouldn't have asked him to come!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yeah and what if he hadn't who would have held them while you loaded the trunk?" Tony demanded.

"I would have put them in the car!" Gibbs yelled.

"Yeah well why didn't you?" Tony demanded.

"He told me he'd watch them!" Gibbs yelled.

"It was an accident and Palmer feels terrible!" Tony yelled.

"Yeah and what about when it isn't and the person doesn't feel bad?" Gibbs yelled.

"Is that what this is about?" Tony demanded. "Liz and J.L. aren't Kelly Boss."

"Yeah I know but what if? I can't cope if I lost them too." Gibbs replied.

"Don't worry Boss you worry you won't be able to appreciate the time you do have." Tony replied.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Agent Gibbs Liz's doctor wants to talk to you." Jimmy replied poking his head in the door.

"You wanted to see me Dr. Abbot?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we have Liz's test results." Dr. Abbot replied.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked.

"She has a broken arm and will be in a cast for the next three to six weeks thankfully she won't require surgery. She got very lucky no internal injuries not even a concussion just a few bruises and the broken arm." Dr. Abbot replied.

"Thank God." Gibbs replied.

"I still want to keep her overnight to be safe but she will be able to go home first thing in the morning. I'm glad you called the ambulance though just in case there had been internal bleeding." Dr. Abbot replied.

"The lady who hit her called 911 right away." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Boss how is she?" Tony asked.

"They want to keep her overnight so could you watch J.L.? Gibbs asked.

"Of course can I take him to my place?" Tony asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"No problem. Oh hey Palmer." Gibbs said.

"Uh yes Mr. Gibbs?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm sorry about before I was just so upset and I went off." Gibbs replied.

"Hey it's alright I understand." Jimmy replied.

Tony stopped by Gibbs's house and picked up a couple of J.L.'s things on the way back to his place.

"Why are we staying here?" J.L. asked.

"I just need to stay at my place. Gibbs will pick you up in the morning." Tony replied.

"This is confusing moving around." J.L. replied.

"I know things will settle down tomorrow." Tony assured.

"Promise?" J.L. asked?

"I hope so." Tony replied.

Tony fed and bathed J.L. before tucking him into bed. Once J.L. was asleep Tony got himself dinner and was just getting out of the shower when he heard J.L. screaming. He threw on his pajamas and ran into his room.

"J.L. it's OK." Tony assured.

"No" J.L. replied.

"It's OK." Tony assured holding J.L. who thrashed and screamed into his arms.

"NOOO! I didn't mean to kill them!" J.L. screamed.

"J.L. sweetie you didn't kill anyone." Tony replied.

"Yes I did!" J.L. cried,

"Who?" Tony asked.

"My parents" J.L. cried.

"What how?" Tony asked.

"They were going to get my medicine and never came back!" J.L. sobbed.

"Oh J,L. sweetie that wasn't your fault it was the person that hit them. Don't blame yourself." Tony replied.

"Gibbs won't hate me?" J.L. asked.

"No is this what you have been worried about?" Tony asked.

"Yes" J.L. replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Tony asked.

J.L. nodded and Tony held him close until he fell asleep. Once J.L. was asleep again Tony took out his cellphone and dialed Gibbs.

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"Hi Boss."

"Everything OK DiNozzo?"

"Yeah we're fine."

"Then why'd you call?"

"I found out what's wrong with JL."

"What?"

"His parents were going to get his asthma medicine when they got in the accident and he blamed himself."

"That's it? God that poor kid. Well I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Thanks Oh and how is Liz?"

"Fine she was in some pain but they gave her some meds and she went to sleep."

****

A/N: So we finally know what is wrong with J.L.. and Liz is OK. Yes Gibbs was pretty OOC at the hospital but he was upset so it is plausible that he'd act like that. For anyone interested I will update "The Hardest Part" on Friday chapter two has already been written but I want to save it. Please review and vote in my poll. Thanks for reading thus far. 


	9. Check-Up

The next morning Liz still had not been released from the hospital when Tony needed to get to work. Unsure of what to do he called Gibbs who told him to take J.L. to work with him and leave him downstairs with Abby.

"Come on J.L. we have to go." Tony said.

"Where?" J.L. asked.

"I need to go to work and Gibbs isn't ready to get you yet so you are coming with me." Tony replied.

"OK" J.L. replied.

"You feeling better since we talked last night?" Tony asked.

"A little." J.L. replied.

Tony dropped J.L. off with Abby and waited while she went over the rules of her lab with him. Before racing upstairs to work. About an hour later Gibbs arrived holding Liz's uninjured hand in his. Tony stood up and led them down to Abby's lab.

"Hi Gibbs!" Abby cried. "Oh my gosh Liz are you OK you had us all scared!" Abby cried.

"She's fine." Gibbs assured.

"Liz we were all so worried about you." Abby said.

"Sorry" Liz replied.

"It is OK accidents happen just be more careful from now on." Abby replied.

"Thanks Abbs. Now where's my boy?" Gibbs asked.

"Here he is!" Abby cried pulling J.L. out from under the table.

"Gibbs! Can I go home now?" J.L. asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"YAY!" J.L. cried.

Tony stood beside Abby and the two watched and smiled as Gibbs led his new found family out of the lab.

Friday morning Gibbs woke up to prepare for the day. He had to take the twins to Bethesda at two for their appointment. Liz had already basically gotten a physical after her accident on Wednesday. So she just needed to get a couple of the required shots. It had been a week since Gibbs had found out about his cousin's death and him becoming the twins legal guardian and so much had already happened. Liz' accident and J.L.'s fears made Gibbs wonder if he was capable of being a father again.

"Liz! J.L.! We have to go!" Gibbs called.

He watched as the twins came down the stairs. Liz was running a fast as she could down the stairs. Gibbs winced just waiting for her to fall. J.L. however took his time. Even though he had told Tony why he was so upset he was still having issues. Gibbs had already mentally prepared himself for him to have long term problems though. Once the twins were downstairs Gibbs helped them finish getting ready which included awkwardly positioning her jacket over her cast. Once everybody was ready he locked the door and got the twins in the car. Gibbs never used to lock his door but now that he had kids he realized that he had too. What if someone broke in or what if one of them decided to run away?

When they arrived at the doctor's office Gibbs put a twin in a chair on either side of the one he was sitting in. He handed them each a package of crayons and a coloring book to keep them busy while they waited. He sat in his chair and filled out the necessary forms. He didn't know the specific details of some stuff but the receptionist was able to pull up their files on the computer and helped him finish.

"Gibbs?" A nurse called.

Gibbs took the twins hands and led them back to the waiting room outside the doctor's office. Gibbs noticed the only other occupants were two parents and a bored looking little boy Gibbs guess to be about seven or eight.

"I'm bored when is Hayley's appointment going to be over?" The little boy whined.

"Soon Ben." The mother replied.

"Hi I'm Liz! What's your name?" Liz greeted.

"I'm Ben" Ben greeted.

"Why are you here? I have to get a check-up." Liz replied.

"My sister has to get a check-up too and I had to come along cause I didn't clean my room." Ben replied.

"Oh" Liz replied.

"What happened to your arm?" Ben asked.

"I ran away from my sitter and got hit by a car." Liz replied.

"She didn't get hit she just fell when she ran in front of car." Gibbs explained.

"Ouch" Ben replied.

"Hayley's appointment went fine." The doctor said exiting.

"That's great." Ben and Hayley's mom replied before the family exited.

"Liz and J.L. Gibbs?' The doctor called.

Gibbs took Liz and J.L.'s hands and led them to the office. He sat down in the folding chair against the wall and held J.L. in his lap. Since Liz only really needed her shots they decided that she would go first. He was surprised about how little fight Liz put up getting her shots she didn't even ask Gibbs to hold her. He had asked her the night before and again on the way and in the waiting room. Most little kids panicked when it came to getting shots. Not even DiNozzo could handle getting shots that well even before he had the plague. When it was J.L.'s turn Liz sat down on the doctors rolling stool and started to race around. Gibbs immediately grabbed her off the chair and scooped her into his arms.

"We do not rough house like that indoors especially in a doctor's office and especially not with a broken arm." Gibbs chastised.

"Sorry it's just so boring." Liz whined.

"I know it is but you can't act up like that." Gibbs replied.

"What can I do?" Liz asked.

"Here you can color some more." Gibbs replied handing her the coloring book.

Liz started coloring while Gibbs sat and waited for J.L. to get done. To his surprise everything went well with the exception of when they took his pants off for the genital check but Gibbs didn't worry he remembered that Emerson was shy at the doctor's office. Then Dr. Abbot walked over to him.

"Agent Gibbs may I speak with you?" Dr. Abbot asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

Dr. Abbot and Gibb waked into the small office off the exam room.

"What is this about?" Gibbs asked.

"Well it is time to do J.L.'s shots." Dr. Abbot replied.

"OK I will hold him." Gibbs replied.

"It's not just that." Dr. Abbot replied.

"Is something wrong?" Gibbs asked face draining of color.

"Yes when we did the genital check and Jackson shows signs of sexual abuse." Dr. Abbot replied.

"I would never hurt J.L.!" Gibbs cried.

"I know you wouldn't I have known you since Kelly and I know you'd never hurt a child. Now he mentioned having sleepovers with a Mr. Tony?" Dr. Abbot replied.

"Yeah Anthony DiNozzo he is one of my agents but he would never rape any especially a child." Gibbs replied.

"With all due respect Agent Gibbs most times children are sexually abused it is by a family friend they believed they could trust and this Tony wanting to share a bed is awfully suspicious." Dr. Abbot argued.

"Give J.L. his shots so he has them then I am out of here!" Gibbs cried.

"We would like to further question Jackson." Dr. Abbot replied.

"No! I will talk to him!" Gibbs cried.

After dealing with J.L.'s fight against his shot Gibbs paid for the visit and then took the kids to the car. He was furious but was trying to keep calm so he wouldn't upset the twins. He decided to take the twins out for ice-cream as a reward for doing so well at their appointment. After ordering a Mint Chocolate Chip ice-cream for Liz, Cotton Candy flavor for J.L. and Strawberry Shortcake for himself. They went outside and sat at one of the outdoor tables. While the twins were eating Gibbs took out his camera and took a picture of them. His heart broke when he looked at J.L. he couldn't believe what the doctor had told him. How much did that child have to go through? Wasn't it bad enough he had been orphaned when his parents went out for his medicine no less but he had to be raped to. It didn't help that Tony had been accused. He knew Tony and knew that Tony hated people that did that to anyone but especially children. He would call Tony over when he was off from work and they would talk to J.L. about it. Once the kids were done he loaded them back in the car and headed home. He was barely out of the parking lot when he got the frantic call from McGee.

"BossIknowyouareoffbutweneedy ourhelptheytookTonysaidhewas apervert!"

"McGee I need you to calm down."

"The cops came and arrested Tony said he was a pedophile! Tony! He would never hurt a kid! I know you are off but we need you!' McGee replied voice cracking.

**A/N: Oh No Tony's in trouble again. Well we all know that Tony isn't bad so don't worry. Yes I am aware that the part about J.L.'s abuse is all wrong in the real world but that is how I am writing it because it fits the story better. New chapter Monday please review and thanks.**


	10. Clear Tony's Name Again

"The cops came and arrested Tony said he was a pedophile! Tony! He would never hurt a kid! I know you are off but we need you!' McGee replied voice cracking.

"It's OK McGee we will prove Tony's innocent." Gibbs assured.

"Gibbs what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Gibbs replied.

"Am I in trouble?" J.L. asked.

"No sweetie but we are going to have to talk later." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs sped off in the direction of NCIS. Not caring about traffic laws. He was going to find the bastard who molested J.L. and make sure Tony didn't spend a second longer in jail then he had to.

"Why are we at NCIS? I thought you said you weren't going back until Monday?" Liz asked.

"I know but something came up." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Liz asked.

"Tony just got into a little trouble." Gibbs replied.

"What?" J.L. asked.

"I'll explain later." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs even though he had been dealing with kids who had been victims of crimes for years he had no idea how to handle it when it was his kid. He really couldn't handle when the suspect was his other kid. He also realized that both J.L. and Tony seemed to have terrible luck.

Gibbs raced up to the bullpen where he found his team waiting for him. McGee was sitting at his desk completely frozen except for silent tears running down his cheeks, Ziva and Abby were standing behind Ziva's desk holding each-other crying, Ducky was standing between Ziva and Abby consoling them, Jimmy was sitting on the floor beside Tony's desk whispering "Tony's not a bad guy" over and over, and deputy director Craig was demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"Abbs!" Gibbs called.

"Uh yes Gibbs?" Abby asked sadly.

"Can you take the twins downstairs?" Gibb asked.

"I will Gibbs." Abby replied leading the twins out of the bullpen.

"Alright what happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"They just came and took him." McGee replied.

_FLASHBACK_

_McGee, Ziva, and Tony were sitting at their desks staring into space. They were bored out of their minds. Since Gibbs was gone they weren't getting first pick for cases and they were going crazy. That's when the cops came in. _

"_Officer's Jones and Williams is an Anthony DiNozzo here?" Jones asked._

_McGee and Ziva shot nervous glances at their co-worker trying to figure out what the cops would want with Tony. Had something happened to his father? Or worse Gibbs and/or the kids they knew Tony was listed as the ICE for Gibbs and the kids. _

"_Yeah that's me. Is everything OK?" Tony asked._

"_You under arrest for the sexual assault of a minor." Jones replied._

"_What? I would never… what makes you?" Tony stammered._

"_We received a tip for Dr. Abbot that he suspected you had molested a young man he treats." Williams replied._

_McGee and Ziva watched in horror as Jones and Williams cuffed Tony and read him his rights. He fought and pleaded his innocence. McGee's stomach dropped as Tony started to cry as he was led away. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Tony tried to keep himself together as he was led to his cell. He knew that if he expressed any fear he would be eaten alive. They shoved him into his cell and slammed the door behind him.

"So what you in for newbie?" A rough voice asked from behind him.

"They think I raped my boss's kid." Tony replied nervously.

"Really your boss's kid? You sick bastard!" His cellmate replied.

"I didn't they just arrested me! I didn't even know any of this had happed to him until they did." Tony replied.

"Yeah right!" His cellmate cried.

Tony tried to find words to argue his case but the next thing he knew he was on the floor. With his cellmates massive hand covering his mouth.

"You're gonna see how it feels!" His cellmate cried.

Tony fought back with all of his might and training in hand to hand combat. Once he had fought off his cellmate he climbed into his bunk where he curled up into a ball and fought off tears. He wasn't sure how much longer he could fight and he prayed that he would be saved soon. He had a terrible thought. What if Gibbs didn't believe he was innocent? What if he hated him?

"DiNozzo! You have a phone call!" The warden called.

Tony walked over to the door and took his the phone through the bars.

"Hello?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo can you please stop getting in trouble?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss you don't hate me?" Tony asked.

"No Tony I know you would never hurt a kid especially my kid." Gibbs replied.

"Boss please get me out of here." Tony pleaded.

"I will DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab after his call to Tony in jail. He hated that Tony was in jail he hated everything about this situation. He heard the distinctive sound of Bert and saw Abby and Liz sitting on the floor squeezing Bert back and forth and squeezing him both were giggling. J.L. was lying on the floor turning the wheels of the small wooden car he had given him.

"J.L. can I talk to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" J.L. replied jumping up and running over to Gibbs.

Gibbs took J.L.'s hand and took him to the elevator. He pulled down the emergency lever, slid down to the floor, and pulled J.L. close to him.

"What do you want to talk about Gibbs?" J.L. asked.

"OK this is a very serious subject and if you have any questions I will answer them for you." Gibbs replied.

"OK what is it?" J.L. asked.

"You remember how the doctor and I had a private talk after he examined you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah am I in trouble?" J.L. asked.

"No it's just well has anyone ever touched you inappropriately or stuck a private part in one of your private parts?" Gibbs asked.

"Y…Yess" J.L. replied crying.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"NO! He said he'd kill Liz and make me watch!" J.L. cried.

"It's OK J.L. you can tell me. I will stop him." Gibbs assured.

"No! I don't wanna lose Liz!" J.L. cried.

"You won't but this is the only way we can save Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Tony's in trouble?" J.L. asked sadly.

"Yeah they think he hurt you." Gibbs replied.

"Tony would never hurt me!" J.L. cried.

"OK just tell me who did it and I will make sure they go to jail." Gibbs replied.

"It was Mr. Wyatt. He was daddy's best friend." J.L. cried.

"Gibbs did you clear Tony's name?" Abby asked.

"Yes I am going to call the jail then we are going to take down the bastard who hurt my boys." Gibbs replied.

**A/N: Just wanted to let you know I edited the previous chapter a bit to make it more believable. Second new chapter Wednesday where they will catch the man who really hurt J.L. then Friday will be the twins first day of school and next Monday they will jump ahead about a month or so. Please review thanks. **


	11. Safe

Now that he had a statement from J.L. Gibbs had all the evidence he needed to take down the person who had really hurt J.L. and clear Tony's name. Upon entering the bullpen he was greeted by the hopeful glances of McGee and Ziva.

"Were you able to talk to J.L.?" Ziva asked.

"Please tell us you cleared Tony's name." McGee pleaded.

"I did and I know who really hurt J.L." Gibbs replied.

"Who?" McGee asked.

"I'd pack an overnight bag we're going to Scranton." Gibbs replied.

"Wait that's a real place? Jimmy and Tony told me they made it for The Office." Ziva replied.

"Yes Ziva it's real and it's where Emerson's best friend and J.L.'s rapist live but you aren't going somebody is going to need to be there for Tony." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Ziva replied.

Once he was done explaining the situation to the team. Gibbs returned to his desk and dialed the police station.

"Jethro Gibbs"

"I have evidence proving that Tony DiNozzo is innocent."

"A statement from the boy he supposedly attacked."

"Well if anything happens to my agent because of that it will be on you."

"What do you mean there was already and incident?"

"You stopped it before what?!"

"So you put him back in the cell with the man who attacked him?"

"Release him! He will stay at my house!"

Gibbs slammed the phone down and kicked his desk uttering a series of curse words under his breath. He turned around to see his junior agent watching with concern and shock on their faces.

"Boss what's wrong?" McGee asked.

"Change of plans you and Ziva are going to Scranton and I am watching Tony." Gibbs replied.

"How can he stay with you if the child he supposedly raped is there?" Ziva asked.

"I will keep them somewhere else. He needs me." Gibbs replied.

"What's this guy's name?" McGee asked.

"Wyatt Rodney" Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Yes J.L. said he was his dad's best friend Wyatt." Gibbs replied.

"It could be someone else." McGee said.

"No Emerson and Wyatt have been close since we were teens. I always suspected him when he was younger he would look at little boys even then." Gibbs replied.

"If you're sure." McGee replied.

"We'll get him Gibbs." Ziva added.

Once McGee and Ziva left Gibbs went down to Abby's lab to ask her if she could baby-sit the twins that night.

"Abby can I talk to you in private?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure." Abby replied.

Abby followed Gibbs to the elevator. Once they entered he allowed it to go up a floor before pulling the emergency lever. So that the twins wouldn't be able to eavesdrop in case they had followed them.

"What is it Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Can you watch the twins tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh I'm sorry it's my bowling night and I promised that I would come unless we had a case. Why do you need a sitter?" Abby asked.

"I was able to get Tony out of jail but he can't be around J.L. until there is proof he is innocent and I need to keep him with me." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"He was attacked." Gibbs replied.

"How bad?" Abby asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs sat in the bullpen and waited for the police to come and drop Tony off so he could take him to his house to be under his care. When the cops arrived he was shocked by the condition his agent was in. It's not like he needed to be in the hospital or anything but he was noticeably beaten. He had a black-eye and several fist and scratch marks on his face and arms. Of course he also had a few defensive wounds.

"What did they do to you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"My cellmate wanted to rape me to show me how J.L. felt." Tony replied.

"He didn't right?" Gibbs asked.

"No the guards came before he could and I was able to fend him off." Tony replied.

"You OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

Gibbs patted his agents shoulder "If you need me I'll be in the basement. Now let's go." He said.

"I can't be around J.L. though." Tony replied.

"They've been taken care of." Gibbs semi lied.

Gibbs took Tony to his house and got him settled. He needed to find an overnight sitter for the twins Abby had them but she was leaving soon. He knew Jimmy and Breena were on a date night and he needed to apologize to Jimmy before he called in any favors from the Palmer's anyway. He took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hey Leon can I ask you a favor?"

"What do you need Gibbs?"

"Can you watch the twins?"

"Everything OK with Tony?"

"Yeah I just got permission to keep him at my place. How'd you know what happened?

"Jerome told me."

"So will you watch them?"

"Yeah uh I have to get Jared from school around eight but Kayla can keep an eye on them for a few minutes."

"Alright thanks."

Gibbs hung up his phone and went to work the beds. He had finished Liz's and had begun to work on J.L.'s he estimated that if he worked through the night he would have it done by morning. He figured they would enjoy the surprise and it would make up for the craziness of the past couple days.

Vance parked his car at NCIS it was weird to him to be parking in a regular space but Deputy Director Craig had not left yet. He went through the security check and went down to Abby's lab.

"Oh thanks Director! I need to go now!" Abby cried brushing past him.

"No problem Miss. Scuito." Vance replied.

"Why are you here Mr. Vance?" Liz asked.

"I am baby-sitting you guys tonight." Vance replied.

"Why?" J.L. asked.

"Tony has some grown–up problems that Gibbs needed to take care of." Vance replied.

"Is he OK?" J.L. asked.

"Yeah" Vance replied.

Vance took the twins to his house and got them settled into the guest room. Around seven thirty he left to pick Jared up. They had already eaten dinner and had their baths so all Kayla had to do was keep them entertained and maybe get them to bed at nine if Vance got delayed. She got them her babysitting kit and the book she had to read for English class. J.L. had selected Memory while Liz had picked up a friendship bracelet kit that was meant for slightly older kids. She did pretty well with stringing the beads but had trouble with tying the ends.

"Here like this." Kayla said taking the bracelet and demonstrating how to tie it.

"Thanks" Liz replied.

"You think you can do it now?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah" Liz replied.

She tied the other bracelet and handed it to Kayla. "Here you can have this." Liz said.

"Aw thanks." Kayla replied.

**A/N: Originally I was going to include McGee and Ziva arresting Wyatt but I was stuck on that so I wrote the part about Liz, J.L. and Kayla instead. New chapter Monday it will jump to the twins first day of school and have a pretty sweet moment between Gibbs and Vance. I also made slight correction to chapter seven. I realized with the twins birthdays they'd be in pre-school not kindergarten. Please review. **


	12. First Day

Monday morning Gibbs awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. It threw him off for a second. He hadn't used an alarm clock since he and Stephanie divorced and he hadn't used one for himself since Shannon was alive. It was just another purchase he had made for the twins. His internal clock was near perfect but he remembered from Kelly an alarm clock in his room was more effective during time outs than the one in Kelly's room which always seemed to magically move forward to the end of her punishment. Today was the twins first day of school and admittedly Gibbs was full of emotions. He worried about if they were ready and even though they had only been together a short time he was going to miss spending all day with them. His main feeling however was a mixture of guilt and sadness because he had missed Kelly's first day of school. Vance had allowed him to show up late so he could drop the twins off at quarter til eight. He knew it couldn't happen every day but the first day was special. He could still take them but they'd be dropped off at seven thirty and go to the before school program until the classroom opened up. Once he was awake he showered, got dressed, prepared breakfast and woke the twins up. He had just given the twins their breakfast when he heard someone knocking on the door. Confused he walked into the main room, opened the door, and was surprised to see his Senior Field Agent standing on the other side.

"Hi Boss." Tony greeted.

"What you doin here DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought you'd like me to come with you to take the twins to school." Tony replied.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"It's nice to be allowed around the twins again." Tony replied.

McGee and Ziva had brought Wyatt in late Friday night and he had been kept in the NCIS holding cell until the local authorities came and took him to county. Gibbs had been furious because while they had no problem arresting Tony but said that Gibbs was just accusing Wyatt to protect Tony. Thankfully Saturday afternoon Gibbs had taken J.L. in for his testimony and he had freaked out when he saw Wyatt and ran straight into Tony's arms who held him while he sobbed. Finally the bastard was in jail and Tony was cleared. Gibbs ate his breakfast and finished getting the twins ready. Then he got into the car with his kids.

"Are you mad at me Tony?" J.L. asked.

"No why would I be mad at you?" Tony asked.

"Cause I got you in trouble." J.L. replied.

"That wasn't your fault. Somebody just jumped to conclusions." Tony replied.

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of W.W. Burrows Elementary School. He and Tony unloaded the twins from the car and made sure they had all their things. After making a quick stop to the office to get the room number and some basic information the four walked to the pre-school room. Gibbs opened the door and walked the kids into the classroom. While Tony hung back this was a moment for the blood members of the Gibbs family.

"You must be the new kids." The teacher greeted.

"Yes I'm Elizabeth Kelly but everybody calls me Liz, this is my brother Jackson Liam but he is called J.L. and this is my Uncle Gibbs." Liz greeted.

"Well I am Mrs. Ross." Mrs. Ross replied.

"Are you two OK?" Gibbs asked before turning to leave.

Liz ran off towards a group of kids playing house on the other side of the classroom. While J.L. hung back and started to cry. Gibbs looked back for a second but then walked away. After one last look Tony and him walked back to the car.

"A…Are you sure it was OK to leave them?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony they need to be independent." Gibbs replied.

"I know but J.L. was so upset." Tony replied.

"He'll be OK." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs and Tony drove back to NCIS. When he arrived he was surprised to see Ducky, Abby, and Jimmy in the bullpen along with McGee and Ziva. Abby wrapped him in a big hug and said how much she had missed him even though she had seen him two days before. McGee offered a handshake and Ziva nodded at him. Ducky also hugged him but much lighter than Abby. Jimmy approached him and handed him a business card.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a friend of mines phone number he's a pediatrician it's only his second year but he's good. He graduated Med School my freshman year of college. I almost interned at the practice when where he was doing his residency but then one of my professors personally recommended me for Gerald's position and I couldn't turn it down." Jimmy replied.

"Thanks Jimmy I did need a new pediatrician and I am sorry about the other day." Gibbs replied.

"It's OK you were really stressed and I should have been more careful." Jimmy replied.

"It's weird Duck I don't know what happened with Dr. Abbot he was never like this when he was Kelly's doctor." Gibbs said.

"I don't know Jethro." Ducky replied.

"He didn't even seem like himself." Gibbs added.

"Well as I recall you mentioned him once and said he was older even when Kelly was around. Perhaps he isn't well and needs to retire." Ducky replied.

"Maybe" Gibbs replied.

That evening Gibbs was down in his basement working on J.L.'s bed when he heard footsteps coming down his stairs.

"Hi Leon" Gibbs said.

"You're almost too good Jethro." Vance replied.

"Ha thanks Leon. How are you?" Gibbs replied.

"Lonely kids are out of town." Vance replied.

"Oh yeah their school is on spring break this week." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah it's their first time away from home without me since Jackie died." Vance replied.

"They need to move on." Gibbs replied.

"I know. Still hard though." Vance replied.

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked.

"Kayla is on a retreat with her leadership group and Jared is at Disneyland with an old friend from California." Vance explained.

"Sounds like fun." Gibbs replied.

"Where are the twins?" Vance asked.

"They are with DiNozzo picking up the pizza." Gibbs replied.

"How are they settling in?" Vance asked.

"Pretty well I suppose." Gibbs replied.

"How did they do on their first day of school?" Vance asked.

"Liz adapted right away but J.L. cried almost all day." Gibbs replied.

"Some kids have more trouble than others Jared was so excited to start but Kayla took about a week to adjust." Vance replied.

"Yeah but they've been in school before." Gibbs replied.

"Yes before their whole world was turned upside down." Vance replied.

"I guess your right I just hope things get easier for him. He's such a sweet kid." Gibbs replied.

"I know. Now there is a single father's support group I am part of that has really helped me and I think it could do the same for you." Vance replied.

"Leon I appreciate the gesture but I don't need therapy." Gibbs replied.

"It's not therapy it's a support group." Vance replied.

"I still can do it on my own." Gibbs replied.

"I said the same thing but I learned the hard way I can't and Kayla and Jared have been my kids their whole lives this is new for you." Vance replied.

"What could I do wrong? I was a father before." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah I thought that too. Then I screwed up bad with both my kids." Vance replied.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Well first Kayla had um female problems at school and I needed to take her some supplies and fresh underwear. When I took them to the office I asked what to do with them and the kid behind the counter. I guess he was an office aide told me he'd take them. He made an announcement over the loudspeaker Jethro." Vance explained.

"Poor Kayla." Gibbs said.

"Then Jared entered the sixth grade science fair. He was so excited Jackie was so proud science and math were always their thing me and Kayla are more English and history people. Anyway the day of the science fair I was dealing with some phone business about Jackie. While Jared asked me to hand him his backboard. I accidently handed him the backboard from Jackie's funeral. Thankfully only one person saw before he realized what happened. Unfortunately it was the biggest jerk in the sixth grade and he told a judge that Jared was using his mom's death and he was disqualified. I was able to show the teacher his real project and it saved his grade but he was already blacklisted at the science fair. God the kid that saw taunted him so much that he had to switch periods." Vance explained.

"Aw Leon that wasn't you." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks Jethro and at least consider the group." Vance replied.

"I'll think about it Leon." Gibbs replied.

**A/N: Don't think I am writing Jimmy as some spineless baby I just don't see him as the type to hold a grudge. Also I don't know if the school I used has pre-school but for the story it does. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. New chapter Wednesday and it will jump ahead about a month.**


	13. Bullies

It had been a month since Gibbs had inherited his cousin's kids Liz and J.L. and he was still getting used to being a parent again. A string of cases and J.L.'s emotional issues weren't making it easy. Now they had wrapped a case and been given a four day weekend. During which Gibbs was hoping to connect to J.L. a bit more and maybe help him heal.

"Finally a weekend off!" Tony cried.

"I know your excited DiNozzo but can I ask you a favor?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you need boss?" Tony asked.

"Can you pick Liz and J.L. up from daycare I have an appointment?" Gibbs asked.

"Everything OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I have to meet that pediatrician friend of Palmer's." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well I hope you like him the twins need a good doctor." Tony replied.

"Yeah me too." Gibbs replied.

Tony and Gibbs walked out to the parking garage. Gibbs got in the van he had traded in his truck for. He knew neither his truck not his Challenger were family friendly but he could not part with the Challenger his dad had given him. The truck was getting old anyway. While Tony got in his car it was red like the car that had been blown up during his failed relationship with Jeanne but it wasn't a sports car it was a to quote Gibbs "adult car".

"Thanks for doing this for me DiNozzo." Gibbs called.

"Anytime boss!" Tony called back.

Tony closed his door and drove off towards the NCIS daycare. Years ago it had been located at NCIS where Abby's lab is now and the lab as it was simply known back then had shared the basement with cyber. Then after the Oklahoma City Bombing in 1995 it had been relocated to several blocks away. Gibbs had actually been one of the biggest proponents in getting it relocated. Tony pulled his car into the parking lot, got out, and walked in. The resource officer stopped him and asked for an ID which children he was picking up. Tony showed his ID and said he was there for Elizabeth and Jackson Gibbs. The resource officer picked up a clipboard studied it for a minute before giving Tony the OK to go into the main room. Including the lobby there were five rooms in the building. The main room, a nursery, and a study room for older kids. Tony entered the main room and saw Liz playing dolls with a few other kids in the corner. He scanned the room for J.L. he saw him by the bathroom dancing and holding himself. While two older kids Tony guessed were about ten blocked the door and laughed at his desperation.

"Please I have to go so bad!" J.L. cried.

"Ha-ha! You like this fag boy!" The boy on the left taunted turning on the sink beside the bathroom door.

"Ha-ha! You parents are lucky they're dead and don't have to see you anymore!" The one on the right added.

"Yeah! I bet Liz and Gibbs will be next!" The first boy added.

"Then Tony!" The second boy added.

"Are you going to do something about that?!" Tony demanded looking at the worker who was sitting at her desk.

"Wha?" She asked.

"TONY HELP!" J.L. cried.

"Alright you two! You have ten seconds to move and tell me your names!" Tony demanded.

"Why should we?" The first boy asked.

Tony grabbed the two boys by their collars and drug them to the side. J.L. had a brief look of relief followed quickly by tears of frustration. He released the boys from his grip and walked over to J.L.

"J.L. what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I had an accident." J.L. replied sadly.

Tony looked down and saw a puddle forming on the floor around J.L.'s feet. While he sobbed loudly. When he was finished Tony took him to the bathroom and told him to dry off.

"You see this you did that!" Tony yelled at the boys pointing to the puddle.

"HAHA so?" The second boy asked.

"How would you feel if it was you?" Tony demanded.

"Well we aren't baby fag's so…" The first boy replied.

"shut-UP!" Tony yelled. "NOW TELL ME YOUR NAMES!"

"Why should we?" The first boy asked.

"Yeah why should we?" The second boy asked.

"Well I hear there is a new bully shot and if you don't tell you'll have to get one but don't worry it's only thirty extremely painful injections in the stomach. If something goes wrong well that's fine you'll just have to be fed by a tube for the rest of your life." Tony replied.

"Fine! I'm Dante Becket and he's Tucker Raven." The first boy replied.

"Excuse me sir but isn't that a little harsh?" The teacher asked.

"And what were you doing?" Tony demanded.

"He could have gotten me!" The teacher argued.

"He was scared!" Tony cried.

"Face it that kid has something wrong with him!" The teacher yelled.

"He's been through trauma!" Tony argued.

"What is going on?" Another teacher demanded entering the room

"This man is harassing children!" The teacher yelled.

"She allowed a student to be bullied and wet himself!" Tony shot back.

"Is this true Margery?" Margery asked.

"Well they… he…" Margery argued.

"You are fired!" The other teacher yelled.

"I'm Mrs. Griggs I am so sorry about Margery she has been trouble for a while now which child had an accident?" Mrs. Griggs asked.

"Jackson J.L. Gibbs he is in the bathroom." Tony replied.

"Oh well we have a bath tub in the nursery if you want to clean him." Mrs. Griggs replied. "Oh who were the bullies?" she asked.

"Dante Becket and Tucker Raven." Tony replied.

"Oh" Mrs. Griggs replied.

Tony went and got J.L. out of the bathroom and carried him to the nursery. While Mrs. Griggs lectured Dante and Tucker.

"Did J.L. really have an accident?" Liz asked.

"Yeah he did." Tony replied.

"Oh that's too bad." Liz replied.

Tony took J.L. in the other bathroom and cleaned him off. Unfortunately Gibbs had forgotten to bring extra clothes for the twins so Tony had to put a pull-up on him. He put J.L. dirty clothes in a plastic bag and carried them in one hand and J.L. in the other. When he came out Mrs. Griggs was still yelling and Dante and Tucker. Who started to laugh at J.L. before Mrs. Griggs shot them an angry look. J.L. was already sobbing though.

"Come Liz! We're going!" Tony yelled.

"Why are you so mad it was just an accident?" Liz asked.

"That's not your business but don't worry I'm not mad at J.L.." Tony replied.

Tony drove the twins home where he was greeted by Gibbs who was sitting on the stooping looking just as distraught as Tony.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What's wrong with Gibbs? OK I'm sure this chapter sucked but it was written quickly and I am sorry. New chapter Friday and it will be better. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**A/N: Please vote in my new poll. It won't take affect for at least a couple chapters so it will be up a while.**


	14. What's Wrong?

Tony drove the twin's home where he was greeted by Gibbs who was sitting on the stooping looking just as distraught as Tony.

"Boss what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you later." Gibbs replied looking at the twins.

"Alright" Tony replied.

"Aw what happened?" Gibbs asked when J.L. ran up to him.

"He had an accident at daycare." Tony explained.

"Is he sick? He's always real careful about going when he needs to." Gibbs replied.

"Some kids were blocking the door and calling him names. He tried his best to hold it." Tony replied.

"What did the teacher do?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing she just let it happen. Thankfully the other teacher came in and helped me out." Tony replied.

"Poor little guy take him upstairs and help him get changed. I'll put his clothes in the wash." Gibbs replied.

"Tony told a kid he was going to get shots in his tummy!" Liz giggled.

"Sounds like Tony." Gibbs replied. "Oh yeah which kids were doing this?"

"Uh Dante Beckett and Tucker Raven." Tony replied.

Once Tony and the twins had gone upstairs Gibbs took the bag with J.L.'s clothes in it into the laundry room and put them in the washer. He set the washing machine and then headed down the stairs to the basement. He was standing over his work table trying to decide what to make he had finished the beds and made a few toys for the twins and now he was out of ideas. He heard his cellphone ring and withdrew it from his pocket.

"Gibbs"

"Agent Gibbs this is Agent Beckett."

"Is everything OK Lawrence?"

"No Jethro it is not."

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is your agent is a nut case."

"Can you be more specific?"

"My son came home crying because your precious Agent DiNozzo told him he was going to have to get shots in his stomach. He also said that he got a teacher fired and got him in trouble with the other teacher."

"Your point is?"

"Oh you would defend him! I am going to the director!"

"And tell him what that your son made my son wet his pants and called him names?"

"He was just playing!"

"How is making a kid have an accident and cry a game?!"

"Yeah well that little jerk isn't your son and neither is that worthless Agent DiNozzo!"

Gibbs hung up the phone and smashed it onto his table cracking the screen slightly. He wondered how a parent could let their child be such a jerk. If Kelly had ever acted like that or the twins ever started to act like that he would have put a stop to it right away.

"You OK Boss?" Tony asked walking down the stairs.

"Just frustrated that's all." Gibbs replied.

"Well what's wrong? You seemed really upset when we got home." Tony asked.

"I just got some bad news today that's all." Gibbs replied.

"Did everything go OK at the doctors?" Tony asked wondering what would happen if something happened to one of the twins or God forbid both.

"I didn't go to the doctors." Gibbs replied.

"Where did you go?" Tony asked.

"I…I got a call from Mrs. Ross." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"J.L. may have to repeat pre-school." Gibbs replied.

"Aw how come?" Tony asked.

"He isn't adjusting well and has some motor skill issues." Gibbs replied.

"What about Liz?" Tony asked.

"She is actually doing really well. They are even considering her for the mixed class next year." Tony replied.

"Mixed class?" Tony asked.

"It combines the smarter kindergarteners with the first graders." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well that's good I guess." Tony replied.

"Why is this so hard I never had problems like this with Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

"You're doing it alone now. Plus how much did you actually do with Kelly?" Tony asked.

"Really DiNozzo questioning how good of a father I was to Kelly?" Gibbs growled.

"No but you said you were gone a lot so I assume Shannon did the parenting stuff. You know handling school issues, most personal problems, doctor's appointments." Tony explained.

"Oh God you're right." Gibbs replied.

"Hey you will get used to it I mean if Vance can do it after everything that happened to make him a single father I know you can do it." Gibbs replied.

"Vance wants me to go to a single fathers support group with him." Gibbs replied.

"I think you should go." Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Vance has said he is really glad he went." Tony replied.

"Yeah but Vance wasn't being forced to go." Gibbs replied.

"Actually he was." Tony replied.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked.

"They made him go. He confided this in me so you can never tell him you know but he told me the night me and Ziva watched Jared and Kayla." Tony replied.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah SecNav Jarvis told him he had to get so many hours of that support group, one on one therapy, group counseling, and even family therapy with his kids." Tony replied.

"Wow they really put him through the ringer." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah but after that night. How Jackie died knowing that if she lived she would be a vegetable. That's a lot for someone to process and with him being the director I can see their concern." Tony replied.

"I guess." Gibbs replied.

"I still think you should go it will really help you and you may be able to get some help with J.L. he really needs it." Tony replied.

"I have actually been thinking of taking J.L. to a child psychologist." Gibbs replied.

"You should. You could ask that pediatrician friend of Palmer's when you meet with him." Tony replied.

"I was going to ask Ducky if he knew of anyone or maybe check with Rachel but that's a good idea. I am meeting him tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"What time?" Tony asked.

"Since we have the day off I was going to go on his lunch hour around eleven." Gibbs replied.

"Hey are the twins going to daycare tomorrow?" Tony asked.

"No I was going to pick them up." Gibbs replied.

"Can I go with you?" Tony asked.

"Sure you have any weekend plans?" Gibbs asked.

"No McGee and Abby are going to a bed and breakfast with a friend of Abby's, Ziva and Ducky both just want some alone time, and the Palmer's are at Breena's high school reunion." Tony explained.

"Oh me, you, and the twins should do something." Gibbs replied.

"Jeez boss do you want us to be a couple?" Tony teased.

"No I just remember you saying you always wanted siblings and to have done stuff with your dad." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Boss that uh means a lot." Tony replied.

Gibbs watched Tony as he turned away and walked back up the stairs. He saw Tony wipe a tear from his eye and he couldn't help but smile. He had wanted to make Tony his son for a long time but never could. Now that he had the twins and they loved him so much though he had an excuse to invite Tony into his life.

**A/N: Will Gibbs go to the support group or won't he? New chapter Monday please review thank you. Don't forget to vote in my poll. Thanks again. **


	15. Seeking Help

Gibbs sat in his car and starred at the business card Vance had given him. He quickly looked up at the church building. Then back down at the card. He sat there for roughly ten minutes looking back and forth from the card to the building. Finally he looked at his watch and saw that the meeting was starting in less than a minute. Sighing he climbed out of the car. He took one last look at the card before heading inside.

_Single Father's Support Group_

_Friday's 5:30-6:30PM_

_First Methodist Church _

_Classroom 1A_

_Washington D.C. _

He walked down the hall and found the classroom fairly quickly. He walked in and saw Vance sitting in one of the chairs. When Vance saw him he waved his arms and kept whispering "Oh Jethro sit here". Gibbs coved his mouth and laughed. Before walking over and sitting beside Vance.

"Really Leon?" Gibbs smirked.

"Is it obvious I have tween daughter?" Vance asked.

"Not at all." Gibbs lied.

"So you decided to come? Good for you." Vance said.

"Yeah. Uh do these things end on time or go late?" Gibbs asked.

"They are pretty prompt even if we start late." Vance replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Vance asked.

"I am meeting Tony at the pediatricians at six forty five." Gibbs replied.

"Palmer's friend?" Vance asked.

"Yeah then Tony is going to bring the twins to meet me for dinner he's babysitting." Gibbs replied.

"Alright." Vance replied as the leader arrived.

"Good evening sorry I am late parent-teacher conference." The leader said.

"Leon am I going to have separate you from I'm sorry I don't know you?" The teacher asked pointing at Gibbs and Vance.

"Uh I'm Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs said.

"Alright how we are going to go around the room and say how we became single fathers and our kids ages and names." The leader said. "Jay Trent divorce full custody, thirteen and ten Reggie and Katie."

"Leon Vance widower Kayla and Jared 14 and 11."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs adoption Elizabeth and Jackson both five."

"Alright Mr. Gibbs maybe you'd like to talk a bit about being an adoptive single father." Jay replied.

"Alright my cousin and his wife were killed by a drunk driver and I was the only surviving relative who was in condition to raise children. Other than me it was my dad who is in his eighties and Emerson's wife's sister who is disabled." Gibbs explained.

"Alright does anybody have any concerns?" Jay asked.

A few of the father's voiced their concerns and the rest of the group and Trent offered assistance or recommended sources of information.

"Leon last week you mentioned a problem with your son but didn't want to share maybe now you are ready?" Jay asked.

"I suppose. Well now it's both kids Kayla has started wearing a lot of black clothes and listening to death metal. I am worried she may be suicidal." Vance replied.

"She has been spending a lot of time with Abby. Me and Leon work together at NCIS and Abby is our Forensic Expert and she is a Goth and loves heavy metal music. If she has taken Abby on as a role model she may start behaving like her." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Gibbs that takes a lot off my mind. Should I allow her to dress that way?" Vance replied.

"As much as you feel comfortable." Jay replied. "and Jared?" he asked.

"Jared has well this is embarrassing but Jared has started wearing his mother's pajamas just the top from the pair and it is cotton but it's purple and obviously a ladies shirt." Vance replied. "I will still love him if he is gay it's just why now?" he asked.

"Well I'd say allow him to come to you about it but I had a similar problem with Tucker when Shelia died. Of course he was only four but he said that he said it smelled like her." One of the other fathers replied.

"That could be Kayla got some of Jackie's jewelry when she died and she had already given her some of her old clothes not long before she died." Vance replied. "Thank you Andy I will speak with Jared when I get home."

"Any problems Jethro you have looked nervous since we began this part of the session?" Jay asked.

"Yes way too many." Gibbs sighed.

"Like what?" Jay asked.

"Well for starters Liz is being considered for mixed kindergarten where she will be with some first graders but J.L. may have to repeat pre-school." Gibbs replied.

"Well is it fair to allow on twin to move on while the other stays back?" Another father asked.

"I thought of that but the teacher said it would be unfair to Liz she is actually on par with beginning of the year second graders. J.L. however has problems." Gibbs replied.

"Like what?" Jay asked.

"He blames himself for his parents deaths they were getting his asthma medicine when they were killed, he was molested by a friend of his fathers, and he has night terrors almost every night. Bad ones. He is also a victim of pretty extreme bullying." Gibbs replied.

"Poor little guy." Jay replied.

"He…he just has so many problems! I don't know what to do!" Gibbs cried.

"He needs some serious consoling. Unfortunately none of the child psychologists I know can handle problems that severe. In a kid that young anyway." Jay replied.

"Th…thanks anyway." Gibbs replied.

"I wish I could be more help Jethro. I hope J.L. gets the help he needs. Well times up." Jay replied.

Gibbs and Vance were the last to leave in the group just before the exited the hallway that led to the church's Parish Hall. Vance stopped and signaled for Gibbs to stop as well.

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Listen Jethro Kayla is on a camping trip with some friends this weekend and Jared is at a game night until nine so if you want I can come with you to the doctors and that way if he gives you any trouble I can help." Vance replied.

"Thanks I would like that." Gibbs replied just as his phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"Oh hi Tony"

"Yeah I'm on my way now."

"The support group went great."

"Yeah Denny's is fine."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh that's nice they love the playground."

"Well I got to go."

Gibbs drove to the doctor's office with Vance following close behind. Once he arrived he climbed out of the car and studied the outside of the building before heading inside. He walked back to the office and knocked on the door.

"Oh you must be Jethro Gibbs I am Doctor Al Cox." Dr. Cox replied.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cox." Gibbs replied.

"Same" Dr. Cox replied.

"So Jimmy told me about Elizabeth and Jackson. He also told me about the incident with their other pediatrician." Dr. Cox replied.

Gibbs swallowed hard. What if this guy suspected Tony too? "Uh yeah and I know Tony is innocent." He said.

"Oh No don't worry Jimmy speaks very highly of Tony and I met him at Jimmy's birthday a couple years ago. He's actually the one who told me about this place being for lease. His friend owns it apparently. Anyway I just wanted to say. I am glad the man who did it is behind bars." Dr. Cox replied.

"Oh good." Gibbs replied relieved.

After a brief discussion on the twins medical history Dr. Cox asked Gibbs if he had any more questions.

"Yes as you know J.L. has some deep psychological issues and I was wondering if you knew any therapists who could help him?" Gibbs asked.

"Well based on what you and Jimmy told me I do feel he needs some pretty intensive therapy and I know just the person. Dr. Michael Andrews he is right here in this complex and he specializes in children who have endured sexual abuse and severe trauma. Here is his card." Dr. Cox replied.

"Thank you so much." Gibbs replied voice cracking.

"How'd it go?" Vance asked Gibbs when he entered the waiting room.

"Very well." Gibbs replied.

"So are you going to use him?" Vance asked.

"Yes and he gave me the number of an excellent child therapist for JL." Gibbs replied.

"Great" Vance replied.

"Thanks Leon." Gibbs replied.

The two men walked outside they were barely out the door when Gibbs's cellphone rang. It was Tony.

"Boss I'm so so sorry!" Tony cried.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I…I lost J.L.!" Tony cried.

****

A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! The twists in the poll on my profile are still valid (don't forget to vote!) this just came to me. New chapter Wednesday thanks for reading and please review.


	16. Missing

Gibbs and Vance left the doctor's office and headed to their cars. Gibbs's cellphone rang just as he was unlocking his car door. It was Tony.

"Boss I'm so so sorry!" Tony cried.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I…I lost J.L.!" Tony cried.

Gibbs wanted to be furious at his agent. He wanted to demand why the hell he had left a small child alone. He knew J.L. would not run off like that he was too insecure. However he didn't stay mad long because the next thing he heard was Tony breaking down crying on the other end.

"It's OK DiNozzo. Just stay where you are and don't let Liz out of your sight." Gibbs said hanging up. "OK…OK" he whispered.

"Jethro what's wrong?" Vance asked.

"That was Tony. J.L. is missing." Gibbs replied.

"Let's find him!" Vance cried.

"He's at a park near my house with the Liz! Just follow me!" Gibbs ordered.

"On it!" Vance cried. "Hope I can keep up." He muttered.

Gibbs jumped into his car and sped in the direction of the park. He could practically hear Vance cursing him out. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror. If he had been there maybe J.L. wouldn't have gone missing. He should have been with them he was supposed to meet Dr. Cox around eleven in the morning but he had had an emergency that morning and his whole day got thrown off. So he had arranged to meet Gibbs later. He knew it wasn't really Tony's fault. He knew all too well from his job that all it took was turning your back for just one second and bang your kid is gone. It wasn't Tony's fault he loved J.L. like he was his own flesh and blood. He flung his car into the parking lot and jumped out. Vance pulled in beside him a few seconds later. Gibbs and Vance found Tony sitting on a bench holding Liz close to him. He looked like he was in shock. He sat completely still, not making a sound, eyes fixed straight ahead.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs called.

"DiNozzo!" Vance yelled.

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs barked.

"Oh Boss… director I…I didn't see you." Tony replied.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Liz fell off the monkey bars when I was pushing J.L. on the swing. I went over to see if she would be OK she was but I just left J.L. on the swing. I mean he'd never run off and we were alone at least I thought we were. Then I went back to the swings and he was just gone." Tony explained.

"Why aren't you looking for him?" Vance asked.

"I…I found this." Tony replied pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to Gibbs.

Gibbs took the note from Tony and read it he gasped in horror before allowing it to fall to the ground.

"Jethro what's wrong?" Vance asked picking up the paper. He had a similar reaction to Gibbs except he tightened his grip on the paper.

_I have the little jerk. _

_Justice will be delivered._

"What's going on I'm hungry?" Liz asked.

"Liz we can't find J.L. sweetie." Gibbs replied.

"Come on Liz I will take you to get something to eat when we get back to NCIS." Vance replied.

"Thanks. I hope you find J.L. soon." Liz replied. She was still too young to understand the severity of the situation.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

Once they arrived back at NCIS Gibbs and Tony immediately went to work trying to track J.L. down. While Vance took Liz into the break room to get her dinner. He heated up so macaroni from his dinner the night before and got her some chips and soda from the machine. It wasn't a healthy dinner but there weren't really a lot of options available. Once Liz was settled in he took out his cellphone and made a call.

"Hi Peggy"

"This Leon Vance."

"Yes Jared's dad."

"Can you pick him up?"

"Yes everything's fine it's just a work emergency."

"Just bring him to NCIS unless I say otherwise."

Gibbs looked over at Tony who was hunched over his desk avoiding eye contact with his boss. His heart broke for his agent. He prayed he'd find J.L. alive even more for Tony than himself. He knew if J.L. died Tony would blame himself for it. Even though it was the fault of the kidnapper. He took out his phone and called McGee. He needed him to track J.L. thankfully they were only at most twenty minutes away.

"Hey McGee"

"Listen I hate to do this but I need you and Abby home."

"J.L. was kidnapped and I need your help tracking him."

"Thanks so much McGee and I am so sorry."

McGee and Abby arrived ten minutes later. It was obvious they has rushed over because McGee was wearing flannel Darth Vader pajama bottoms, a worn oversized MIT t-shirt, and his NCIS cap. On any other occasion Tony would have mocked him seriously. Abby had on a lacy black nightshirt and bat print pajama bottoms Gibbs guessed had been thrown on last minute and her lab coat.

"Oh Gibbs I'm so sorry." Abby replied embracing him.

"We came as soon as you got off the phone." McGee added.

"I drove like Ziva!" Abby cried.

Gibbs had called Ducky as well and he was on his way over. He had left a voicemail for Ziva but didn't expect to hear back she had said something about going away from cell service and just clearing her head. After all she had been through she needed it so Gibbs didn't point rule three out to her. He hadn't bothered contacting Jimmy because he knew he was busy with Breena.

"You don't rest until you find him!" Gibbs demanded.

"On it Boss!" McGee replied.

Ducky arrived about ten minutes after McGee and Abby.

"Jethro I am terribly sorry about J.L. I assure you that Mr. Palmer and I are offering our full support. Though if course Jimmy is down in Florida. I contacted him just so he is aware and I sincerely hope my services are not required." Ducky said.

"I do too Duck." Gibbs replied.

It was almost ten o'clock and everybody was exhausted. Somebody had dropped Jared off and he and Liz were asleep up in Vance's office. Ducky was wandering around helping to keep the peace. While McGee and Abby frantically tracked JL.

"I give up!" Gibbs yelled suddenly.

"Jethro you need to be positive." Vance replied.

"I just can't lose another child to some psychopath!" Gibbs cried.

Suddenly Abby and McGee walked in McGee hung back looking even paler than usual. Leaving Abby to be the one too approach him.

"What you got Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"We…we f…found something. It…it isn't good" Abby replied before breaking down in tears.

**A/N: What did Abby and McGee find? New chapter Friday. Please review and vote in my poll. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Saving JL

Gibbs looked at Abby she was literally trembling in front of him, her lips were shaking and she was seconds away from completely breaking down. He looked back and saw that McGee had already went back downstairs.

"What is it Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a live feed." Abby replied voice cracking.

"Can we see it?" Vance asked.

"Yes but I should warn you it's really disturbing." Abby replied.

Gibbs, Tony, Ducky, and Vance followed Abby down to her lab. Where they found McGee supporting himself on the table watching with eyes widened in terror. The other three men and Abby turned towards the screen. What they saw horrified them. J.L. was duck taped to a mattress, his mouth gagged with a sock, and his arms and legs were bound with some sort of wire. He was covered in bruises and had slits all over his body. His cries of pain were heart wrenching.

"Oh God Boss I am so sorry! This is all my fault!" Tony cried.

"Dammit DiNozzo you know it's not." Gibbs replied.

That's when things got really bad. A man walked into the shot and stopped directly in front of the camera. He bent down and smiled at the camera taking a long puff off his cigarette.

"So you got me Agent Gibbs? Ya know it's funny the man you ruined my life defending. Doesn't seem to give a crap about the little asshole he supposedly loves. As for you little snitch you remember our deal. Well now Liz is going to die! You blew it didn't you!" The man taunted.

"Wyatt" Gibbs growled.

"Good Job Agent Gibb!" Wyatt replied.

He then walked over to J.L., forcefully pulling him up and breaking the tap, and flipping him over. Everybody except Gibbs turned away in horror and disgust when. Wyatt forced himself into J.L.'s body putting his cigarette out on the boy's back.

.

"Is a Leon Vance here?" A voice called suddenly called bringing the team crashing back into the world.

"Yeah that's me." Vance replied.

The team turned around saw a police officer standing in the back on the lab. By the look on his face and his posture. They knew it couldn't be good news.

"Officer Jenkins Is your daughter Kayla Vance?" Officer Jenkins asked.

"Yes" Vance replied. "Why?" he asked.

"She was reported missing from a local convenience store around an hour ago." Officer Jenkins replied.

"What's this?" Officer Jenkins asked noticing the video.

"Missing child case we are working on. Hoping to find a clue as to where he is." McGee replied.

"Oh well do you need our help?" Officer Jenkins asked.

"No we've got this." Gibbs replied.

Officer Jenkins nodded skeptically and turned to leave. Once he was gone Wyatt who had turned his head to avoid the cops seeing him turned back towards the camera.

"So Director you r precious daughter is missing. You will be interested in knowing where she is I suppose. Kayla and J.L. on the same day. Well as Gibbs will tell you there is no such thing as a coincidence." Wyatt said panning the camera over to show Kayla sitting on the floor her eyes filled with tears. "Don't worry though I won't rape her I don't like girls. I will kill her though but only if you try to rescue that little bastard!"

"I…I can't lose her too." Vance replied.

"You won't Leon and I won't lose J.L. we will save them." Gibbs replied.

"Tracking her phone." McGee said hoping that Kayla's phone would lead them to her and JL. "shit" he whispered.

"What's wrong Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"The battery has been removed." McGee replied.

"Oh no" Abby replied.

"I just wish we could figure out where they are." Tony replied.

"I know where they are." A voice said.

The team whirled around and were surprised to see Jimmy standing behind them

"Mr. Palmer you are supposed to be in Florida." Ducky said.

"When Breena heard about J.L. she insisted we come back to D.C. she wasn't feeling well anyway. So it's not like she's missing out." Jimmy explained.

"OK great now where are they?" Gibbs demanded.

"It's a burned out house. " Jimmy replied

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

"It's behind the house I grew up in. I know because I would recognize the tree out back anywhere. You can see it out that window. I know it because when I was thirteen I climbed to high and fe…"

"Not important now kid just take us to them!" Gibbs demanded.

Jimmy got in his car while Gibbs, Tony, and Vance followed behind in one of the NCIS sedan. They arrived and the three men jumped out of the sedan and ran for the door. Jimmy had wanted to come in to but Gibbs and Vance had insisted he wait in the car. He had argued until Vance said that Breena was too young to be left a widow.

"FEDERAL AGENTS!" Tony cried kicked the door open.

Wyatt stormed out with a furious look on his face. "I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO COME LOOKING FOR J.L.!" he yelled.

Meanwhile back at NCIS Agent Chris had been assigned to protect Liz and Jared. He only lived two blocks away so arriving was not big deal. He sat in Vance's chair and watched the children sleep. They had no idea what was happening to their siblings right now. What may happen what had already happened. While McGee, Abby, and Ducky held each other close and watched the plasma waiting for the rescue. They heard Tony yell federal agents then Wyatt walked up and smashed the camera.

Wyatt ran into the den. The room Jimmy had said that Kayla and J.L. would most likely be in. Vance, Gibbs, and Tony followed close behind him. Tony ran over to J.L. and scooped his bloodied unconscious body into his arms. He was relieved when he felt a pulse even though it was faint. While Gibbs and Vance tried to apprehend Wyatt. A gunshot was fired.

"KAYLA!" Vance yelled seconds later.

**A/N: This is the last cliffhanger of the plotline I promise. New chapter Monday and you will find out if Kayla and J.L. are OK or not and there is a reason a brought Palmer home early. Please review, and thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: If you celebrate and are not planning to send Ziva with me when she is done with Bordner for leaving you with this cliffhanger. Happy Easter! **


	18. Waiting

"KAYLA!" Vance yelled a few seconds later.

Tony spun his head around he saw Gibbs rushing over to Vance and Kayla. Vance was kneeling over Kayla's limp body. He had already removed his tie and was using it to try to stem the bleeding. From what Tony could see it looked like the shot was somewhere near the stomach. Gibbs knelt down on the floor beside the Vance's he removed his jacket and handed it to Vance.

"This might work better." Gibbs said.

"Thanks" Vance replied.

Once Vance had applied the pressure and Gibbs was sure that Kayla had a pulse. He took out his cell and called 911.

"He's next!" Wyatt yelled pointing the gun at Tony.

Tony felt his chest tighten as he prepared for the worst. He was glad J.L. was unconscious. He hated to think what it would do to the poor kid if he saw him get shot. He closed his eyes, tightened his grip on J.L., and waited. Suddenly he heard a loud crack sound. It was over he was shot he was sure of it. Except he never felt the bullet hit him. He heard a thud like a body hitting the ground. Dumbfounded he whirled around. To his surprise Wyatt was sprawled out on the ground. He turned around and saw a figure holding something. He thought the gun sounded weird it wasn't a gun at all it was a bat. He was even more surprised by who was holding the bat.

"Palmer!" Tony cried.

"Tony are you OK?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"What about J.L.?" Jimmy asked.

"I think so go check on Kayla." Tony replied.

"Kayla?" Jimmy asked.

"She's been shot." Tony replied.

"Oh God!" Jimmy cried racing over towards Kayla.

The first responders arrived one set of paramedics raced over to Kayla. While the others made their way towards J.L. and Tony, and the cops dealt with Wyatt. Tony got a glimpse of Kayla as the medics raced her past on the stretcher. She looked really bad. He said a silent prayer that she would pull through Vance would be lost if anything happened to her. Especially so soon after Jackie. He also prayed for J.L.'s well-being. He wasn't on the verge of death like Kayla but he had just been through a horrific trauma.

"How's my son?" Gibbs asked.

"He's your son?" The medic asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"I thought he was his son." The second medic said pointing to Tony.

"No he's his brother." Gibbs replied.

"Well who's going in the ambulance with him?" The first medic asked.

"Well I think…" Tony replied.

"He'll go." Gibbs replied pointing to Tony.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Just go DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered.

Back at NCIS McGee, Abby, and Ducky held vigil around the bullpen. Since Wyatt had smashed the camera they had no way to watch. They just had to sit and wait for a call. Finally around eleven thirty McGee's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Oh hi Boss."

"Oh thank God!"

"No"

"Yeah I understand bye."

McGee hung up his phone and turned toward the others. Ducky and Abby could tell by the expression on his face that the news was not good.

"What is it Timmy?" Abby asked.

"Yes how is everything Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"They found them." McGee replied.

"And?" Abby asked.

"J.L. is pretty beat up but he's alive but Kayla…" McGee replied.

"What happened Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"She's been shot."

"NO!" Abby cried.

"Oh dear." Ducky whispered.

"What's going on? Who got shot?" A voice asked.

McGee, Abby, and Ducky whirled around to see Jared holding Liz's hand behind them.

"Oh" Abby whispered.

"Jared come here." Abby called.

"Oh good they're down here. I dozed off I am so sorry." Agent Chris said.

"It's alright." McGee replied.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"They found Jackson he should be OK." Ducky replied.

"What about Kayla? Where's my sister?" Jared asked.

"I'm sorry Jared but Kayla is the one who got shot." Ducky replied.

"Is she going to die?" Jared asked.

"I don't know." Ducky replied.

Tony paced the waiting room of Bethesda. J.L. had been taken back for tests and Kayla had been rushed off to surgery. Tony felt so alone the others will still en-route, Vance was in the surgical waiting room waiting for news on Kayla, and Jimmy was off clearing his head and trying to get a hold of Breena. Apparently she had called him several times. Suddenly the door opened and Gibbs entered.

"Hey Boss." Tony greeted.

"You hear anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Kayla was rushed off to surgery and J.L. is having tests." Tony replied.

"OK" Gibbs replied.

"What about Wyatt is he back in jail?" Tony asked.

"He's dead. Palmer's hit killed him." Gibbs replied.

"I killed someone?" Jimmy squeaked.

"Yeah but it was out of defense." Tony replied.

"Yeah it was either him or DiNozzo and I'd much prefer a rapist and psychopath be dead than Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I already shot that man in the woods what if I turn into a monster?" Jimmy asked.

"You won't." Gibbs assured.

"Yeah Palmer you only hurt people who deserve it otherwise you're like a kitten or something." Tony assured.

"I hope so." Jimmy replied.

"Hey did you ever get a hold of Breena?" Tony asked.

"That's her now." Jimmy replied looking at his buzzing phone.

"Go" Gibbs replied.

"Family of J.L. Gibbs?" A doctor called just after Jimmy left.

Gibbs went over and talked to her while Tony sat back and waited. Gibbs returned a few minutes later and sat down beside Tony.

"How is he?" Tony asked.

"He's pretty beat up but he should make a full recovery. We can see him now." Gibbs replied.

"I hope he isn't mad at me." Tony replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it besides he's going to be out for a while." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Tony asked nervously.

"He was in a lot of pain so they gave him something to help him sleep." Gibbs replied.

Tony and Gibbs made their way back to J.L.'s room. They were taken aback by the child's appearance. His face was swollen, his arm, legs, and face were cut. The worst injuries though were on his wrists and ankles where the wire had been tied. They were stitched up and bandaged. An IV had been placed in his hand that was pumping him full of some kind of painkiller that would make him tired and help him sleep but not put him in a sleep he couldn't wake from. In case he had bad dreams. They didn't want him to be trapped. Anymore trauma so soon after his ordeal even the littlest thing could kill him. He had already had an asthma attack in the ambulance which had been treated with a nebulizer and he had an oxygen tank in his room just in case. Tony and Gibbs were allowed fifteen minutes apiece to spend with him. Gibbs made his visit while Tony waited. When it was Tony's turn Gibbs went to surgery to check on Kayla.

He walked into surgery. It was eerily like the night Jackie was killed. Vance was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. He looked through the windows to the lobby between the waiting room and actual surgery. There he saw McGee and Abby waiting. He guessed nobody had been able to contact Ziva. He would try later. He walked over to the chair Vance was in.

"How is she Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"Still in surgery." Vance replied.

Gibbs walked into the lobby with the others to give Vance his privacy. Thirteen minutes later Tony joined them in the lobby.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"Still in surgery." McGee replied.

"It's been two hours." Tony whispered.

Finally the doctor exited surgery and headed into the waiting room. They all watched hopefully. Vance came into the lobby and signaled for Gibbs to come over to him.

"I lost her too. My daughter is dead." Vance whispered.

"Leon" Gibbs said.

"No!" Vance cried.

"LEON!" Gibbs yelled shaking his friend.

Vance's heart was racing as he was shaken from his sleep.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I had the worst dream Kayla died." Vance replied.

"It's OK it was just a dream." Gibbs assured.

Gibbs looked over Jared was asleep in the chair beside his father. McGee and Abby were waiting in the lobby just like the night Jackie died. He walked into the lobby.

"Where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"He took Liz home with him." Abby replied.

"What happened to Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"He had to take Breena to the emergency room." McGee explained.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know she was feeling nauseous, running a fever, and found a little blood in her urine." McGee explained.

"Hope it's nothing serious." Gibbs said.

It was almost four in the morning before Kayla's surgery was finished. After hearing the news Vance went to share it with the team. The bullet had gone through her spleen and was lodged in her liver. The spleen had been removed along with a good chunk of her liver but they had gotten the bullet. The surgery had been taken so long because they had to rebuild part of her liver.

"What are her chances?" Gibbs asked.

"Only about thirty percent." Vance replied solemnly.

"She's a tough kid she'll pull through," Gibbs assured.

**A/N: Hmmm what's wrong with Breena? Next chapter will resolve the earlier bullying incident will be posted Wednesday. Please review. **


	19. Recovery

It had been two days since J.L. and Kayla's kidnapping and the mood around NCIS was stressed. J.L. was home and recovering but wasn't ready to go back to school so Gibbs had brought him to NCIS. Right now he was curled up in Tony's arms in a fitful sleep. Tony looked down at him he kept thrashing and whimpering.

"You're OK I've got you." Tony whispered.

The guilt was killing him. If he hadn't been so careless none of this would have happened. J.L. wouldn't have been traumatized and Kayla wouldn't have been shot. At least Palmer had killed Wyatt with a blow to the head even though Jimmy was racked with guilt. To make matters worse nobody had heard from Jimmy since Saturday morning when he had rushed Breena to the emergency room.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked entering the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee.

"He's sleeping at least." Tony replied.

"Well that's good." Gibbs replied.

"How's being acting director treating you?" Tony asked.

"Deputy Director Craig picked a bad week to be on assignment in Europe." Gibbs replied.

"Any word on Kayla?" Tony asked.

"She's improving but still pretty weak." Gibbs replied.

"I feel like all of this is my fault." Tony replied.

"It's not." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah I was the idiot who turned my back on a child! I've been a cop for almost eighteen years! Do you know how many parents I've had to tell their child died because they did that?" Tony cried.

"Yes because I have been a cop for almost twenty and I've been a parent." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah but you would have never lost the twins and I know you never lost Kelly." Tony replied.

"Here's the thing I did lose Kelly." Gibbs replied.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Tony replied.

"Would I lie about losing my dead daughter to make my agent feel better?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Kelly had just turned five and Shannon was out of town for the weekend and I had Kelly all to myself for the first time. It was summer and I drove her out to the beach. I turned my back for less than a minute to buy an overpriced soda from a vendor and she was gone. She got caught a rip-current. I got to the water just in time to see her get pulled under. I thought sure she was gone. Then some rich kid dove off his friend's caught and saved her. They brought her back to shore and he waited for the ambulance with me." Gibbs explained,

"Did you thank him?" Tony asked.

"I never got the chance once Kelly was released I went to go find him but nobody got his name." Gibbs replied.

"Maybe just knowing Kelly was OK was thanks enough." Tony replied.

"I still wish I could make him know how much I appreciate him. I mean he gave me three extra years with my baby." Gibbs replied.

"I know" Tony whispered.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh I said he knows." Tony replied.

"It was you wasn't it?" Gibbs asked.

"She just got pulled under. I jumped in my buddies were freaking out. She was just so cold and limp. I can still here you yelling for help. The only time I ever felt better than when I got a pulse on her was when I found J.L.'s the other night." Tony replied.

"Tony he hurt me so bad." J.L. whimpered.

"I know but he's gone now and he can never hurt you again." Tony assured.

"Promise?" J.L. asked.

"I promise." Tony assured.

"Why did he hurt me?" J.L. asked.

"I wish I could tell you." Tony replied.

"I love you J.L." Gibbs whispered.

"I have to get back upstairs." Gibbs replied.

"Do you know if Palmer's in?" Tony asked.

"He should be." Gibbs replied.

Tony and Gibbs had been alone in the bullpen. The team had been taken off of rotation until J,L. was recovered enough to return to school. McGee was visiting a few friends down in cyber and Ziva had gone to keep vigil over Kayla so Vance could run some errands. Gibbs took J.L. upstairs with him to give Tony a break and Tony went down to check on Jimmy.

"Oh hi Tony how is J.L.?" Jimmy asked.

"Pretty good considering." Tony replied.

"That's good." Jimmy replied.

"How's Breena?" Tony asked.

"She's pregnant." Jimmy replied nervously.

"McGee said she was bleeding though. Isn't that a sign of miscarriage?" Tony asked.

"It was just spotting that's common." Jimmy replied.

"So everything's fine?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Jimmy replied.

"Yes sweetie Kayla is recovering just fine. Well she can't really have visitors under sixteen right now. I had to fight to get Jared in. Plus she isn't really much fun she's sleeping a lot. She should be home soon though and…" Vance explained into the phone as he made his way to his office.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Gibbs yelled.

"Uh Gracie I will call you back in a few minutes." Vance said.

"Oh good Director." Agent Beckett replied.

"What's going on?" Vance demanded.

"Have you fired Agent DiNozzo yet?" Agent Beckett asked.

"No why would I fire him?" Vance asked.

"Because of how he treated my son. Not to mention it was his carelessness that Kayla got shot him and that little brat J.L.!" Beckett replied.

"That little brat was tortured and raped by a psychopath!" Vance yelled.

"He's still a whiney little jerk and Tony is the psychopath!" Beckett argued.

"How is he a psychopath?" Vance asked.

"He threatened my son!" Agent Beckett yelled.

"Your son was bullying J.L.!" Vance argued.

"It was all in good fun!" Beckett shot back.

"Really because I don't recall my kids mentioning that calling someone a fag and forcing them to wet themselves was in good fun and I know it wasn't when I was a kid." Vance replied.

"Yeah well DiNozzo still only cares about himself!" Beckett yelled.

"Really? Because here is a text I got from you and Raven on Saturday. The day after my daughter was SHOT! While Tony was running around keeping her friends updated, and getting her all her favorite movies, books, candies, and flowers. I swear he filled her room. On top of helping Gibbs care for J.L. post his trauma. Anyway here is your caring text." Vance replied.

"Hey Vance you fire that jerk Tony yet?"

"Yeah so?" Beckett asked.

"You didn't even ask how Kayla was!" Vance cried.

"You didn't raise her right!" Beckett cried.

"Excuse me?" Vance asked.

"If you had taught her to fight she wouldn't have been kidnapped. If she dies it's all your fault and I will laugh!" Beckett cried.

"You know what you're fired!" Vance yelled.

"What?" Beckett asked.

"Hand over your badge and gun, clean out your desk and get out of my sight!" Vance cried.

Agent Beckett handed over his badge and gun and stormed out off. Gibbs walked out of the office and stood beside Vance.

"You OK Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"This is so hard. Kayla is still in danger of dying and it's all so hard to explain to her friends. I mean do you know how hard it is to tell a fourteen year old her friend may die." Vance replied.

"Try telling an eight year old her friend is dead." Gibbs replied.

"Is it really my fault if she dies?" Vance asked.

"Leon I am going to tell you the same thing I told DiNozzo it's the fault of that psychopath." Gibbs replied.

"It doesn't make it any easier." Vance replied.

Tony stood in the elevator in shock. He never thought he'd see the day Leon Vance stood up for him. He was glad Beckett was gone. After the way he talked to Gibbs and how he let his son treat J.L. Tony had zero respect for him. Still though there was something unsettling in the air.

**A/N: New chapter Friday. Thanks for reading please review. I also have another poll and your vote would be appreciated. **


	20. Hello, Goodbye

"I'm bored." Liz whined.

It had been a week since J.L. and Kayla's kidnapping and J.L. was finally seeing the therapist. He had had therapy in the hospital but today was his first appointment with Dr. Andrews. Tony had wanted to go show moral support but Gibbs had to go because the guardian had to be present. Afterwards Gibbs wanted to make a quick stop by the hospital to visit Kayla.

"I know but J.L. has to see the doctor." Gibbs replied.

"Why couldn't I go to the party with Abby and McGee?" Liz asked.

"How do you know that Abby and McGee are going to a party?" Gibbs asked.

"They had special grown-up balloons." Liz replied.

"Grown-up balloons?" Tony asked.

"Yeah they came in a box and McGee got really nervous when I found them." Liz replied.

"Oh well they uh they don't." Gibbs stammered.

"It's a private party!" Tony cut-in.

"Jackson Gibbs?" The secretary called.

Gibbs took J.L. in his arms and carried him back to the office area. Tony started to follow but was stopped.

"Are you a guardian?" She asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"I'm sorry but only parents and guardians are allowed back the first session. Friends and other family members are allowed to later appointments." She explained.

"OK" Tony replied sitting back down beside Liz.

"Alright Agent Gibbs tell me about Jackson's problems?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Last week he was kidnapped and raped by this man who has been sexually assaulting him for years." Gibbs explained. "He likes to be called J.L. by the way." he added.

"Alright anything else?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"He blames himself for his parent's deaths, he has night terrors constantly, he gets bullied. It's like every horrible thing that can happen to a kid happens to him." Gibbs explained.

Dr. Andrews asked Gibbs a few more questions about J.L.'s history. After that he wanted to spend some one on one time with J.L. he planned to take him back to the other side of his office. Where he had some toys and kid friendly activities that were meant to help with treatment.

"Alright J.L. come with me." Dr. Andrews said.

"NO! Don't hurt me! NOOOO!" J.L. cried as Dr. Andrews tried to lead him out of the room.

"J.L. it's OK he won't hurt you." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah J.L. I just want to help you feel better." Dr. Andrews replied.

"W…want Tony!" J.L. cried.

"Who's Tony a stuffed animal or something?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"No Tony is my Senior Field Agent and practically my son." Gibbs replied.

"Where is he?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"In the waiting room he came for moral support." Gibbs replied.

"Would you like to bring him in?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"Yes" J.L. replied.

"Is it OK with you Agent Gibbs?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"It is fine. Tony had a hard childhood too and they have a bond." Gibbs replied.

Dr. Andrews called his secretary and asked her to allow Tony to come back. Tony walked in and J.L. immediately stopped crying. He ran up to Tony and jumped into his arms. Tony smiled and held him close. Gibbs stayed for another minute just to make sure everything was OK before going back to the waiting room to sit with Liz.

Gibbs sat down between Liz and a lady with a bored looking young girl Gibbs guessed to be about eight or nine and an eager looking teenager wearing an Arlington High t-shirt. Gibbs guessed he was about eighteen.

"I'm bored!" Liz and the other girl whined almost in unison.

Gibbs and the woman looked at each other and smiled.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Gibbs introduced himself.

"Jane Marie Harriet" Jane replied.

"This is my adoptive daughter Liz." Gibbs said pointing to Liz.

"My daughter Sydney and my son Robby." Jane replied.

"I guess you have the next appointment." Gibbs replied.

"No Robby here is going to study to be a therapist when he graduates next year. Michael was nice enough to let him study him. Not with patients yet though." Jane replied.

"Ah Liz's brother Jackson J.L. is back there. Poor kid's been through so much." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry when did you adopt them?" Jane asked.

"Last month my cousin and his wife were killed in an accident and they were left to me." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry." Jane replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

"Oh so is there is Mrs. Gibbs?" Jane asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"Were you ever married?" Jane asked.

"Yes four times divorced three my first wife was killed along with my daughter years ago." Gibbs explained.

"I know how that feels." Jane replied.

"How?" Gibbs asked slightly annoyed.

"My first husband and my three oldest father was killed in an accident I was only divorced twice though. Sydney is from my last ex." Jane replied.

"You have other kids?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Jesse who is twenty one he has a son Patrick after his father, Robby is sixteen, and Madison is fourteen." Jane replied.

"Maddie's getting all the attention this week." Sydney whined.

"Maddie's friend from down the street was shot a week ago and she's been struggling." Jane replied.

"Kayla Vance?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah how did you know?" Jane asked.

"Her dad is my boss." Gibbs replied.

"Oh you are the Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Poor Leon so soon after Jackie too." Jane replied.

"That was terrible." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah I heard the gunshots and Robby was coming home from work when they were loading her in from what he said it's a miracle she lasted as long as she did. The scary thing is that Maddie was supposed to be over there to watch a movie that night but she got the flu so Kayla went to another friend's house with Jared. Jane replied.

"I'm glad the kids were gone." Gibbs replied.

"Me too." Jane replied.

"Well I have to go." Gibbs replied when Tony and J.L. came out.

"Nice meeting you Jethro." Jane replied.

"You too Jane." Gibbs replied.

"Aw does Boss have a new girlfriend?" Tony asked.

"Who's this?" Jane asked.

"My Senior Field Agent and surrogate son Tony DiNozzo and that is obviously J.L. in his arms." Gibbs replied.

"Oh nice to meet you!" Jane called.

Tony walked down the hall of the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit at Bethesda where Kayla was. The doctors had advised that visits were kept short and a couple hours apart. Gibbs was going to come in a few minutes but he was speaking to Vance in the cafeteria. He turned down the corridor and entered her room. She was sitting in the bed reading a book but looked up when Tony entered.

"Hey Kayla." Tony greeted.

"Hi Tony." Kayla replied weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked.

"Gre…OW" Kayla moaned clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"It's no…OW" Kayla moaned again this time she started to heave.

Tony grabbed the basin off the table, shoved it under her mouth, and stroked her hair while she vomits.

"You feeling better?" Tony asked when she finished.

"Can you get my dad?" Kayla asked.

"Sure" Tony replied pulling his hand away from Kayla but quickly moving it back to her forehead.

"What is it?" Kayla asked.

"You're burning up." Tony replied.

"Nowwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Kayla moaned tightening the grip on her stomach, she started to vomit again all over herself and the bed thrashing and moaning in pain before slipping into unconiousness.

Tony grabbed the call button and pressed frantically for a nurse. Kayla was immediately rushed back for tests. While Tony waited in the room eyes wide with fear. Vance came up with Gibbs upon hearing news about Kayla's condition. The nanny was going to bring Jared over and Gibbs was going to wait with Vance for news. He had asked Tony to take the twins home and get them their dinner and ready for bed.

Tony took the twins home and grabbed a frozen family sized Enchilada dinner for himself and the kids.

"I don't want that I hate Mexican food!" Liz yelled.

"Well it's what we are having and besides you loved it last week." Tony replied.

"NO!" Liz yelled slapping the container out of Tony's hand.

"That's it!" Tony yelled throwing Liz over his knee and spanking her bottom.

"I HATE YOU!" Liz yelled before storming off into her room.

Tony stood in stunned silence for a few minutes. When he finally snapped out of it he put the food in the microwave and then called Gibbs. Who gave him and update on Kayla's condition it wasn't good. When he told him what happened with Liz. Gibbs told him to let her cool down. He could take her dinner but no desert. Tony complied and gave Liz her dinner. Before sharing an awkward silent meal with JL. Liz finally came out of her room just in time for her bath. She apologized and after the twins were bathed. Tony read them a story and tucked them in. Gibbs got home around ten.

"I stopped for dinner." Gibbs explained.

"That's OK." Tony replied.

"Did things get easier?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah Liz apologized and was pretty good the rest of the night." Tony replied.

"Her blood sugar probably got low or something ." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"How's Kayla?" Tony asked.

"She has a very serious infection and is on life support.

"Is she going to be OK?" Tony asked.

"I hope so DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Me too." Tony replied.

Tony went to bed a few hours leaving Gibbs to work on his boat. When he walked past her room he saw her waiting for him.

"Tony I'm sorry about earlier." Liz replied.

"I forgive you." Tony replied.

"Thanks" Liz replied

Tony guessed she had just been in a mood earlier. She was in the tantrum age after all. He got to J.L.'s room and found him lying there half awake.

"Tony I know the doctor helped me but can you still sleep with me?" J.L. asked.

"Yeah sure" Tony replied.

He climbed in bed with J.L. and held him close in his arms. He hated that they had to go through such a horrible tragedy at such an early age but he was glad he knew them. He loved those kids. He fell asleep with his baby brother in his arms. With a feeling of love in his heart he didn't know he could have. Around six Tony heard a phone ringing then the sound of Gibbs frantically getting ready.

"That's weird Agent Chris's team was supposed to be on this weekend." Tony thought.

Being careful not to wake J.L. he climbed off the top bunk and went to see what was going on. He walked downstairs and found Gibbs by the door grabbing his keys and wallet off the table. He put his hand on the doorknob and started to open the door. Gibbs turned towards him when he headed him. He looked like he had been crying.

"I need you to watch the twins and start contacting the others." Gibbs said.

"Boss what's going on?" Tony asked,

"Kayla died an hour ago Tony." Gibbs replied.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I literally almost cried when I wrote the end of this. New chapter Monday. Please review and thanks for reading. Please vote in my poll.**


	21. Taken Too Young

Vance sat in a chair in the small waiting room outside of the PICU. He looked over at the chair beside him where Jared had fallen asleep sitting up. It had been a week since Kayla had been shot and until that afternoon she had been doing remarkably well. They expected her to return home next week or the next. Then around three she started having pain and vomiting. Tony had been with her when it happened. He had been talking to Gibbs in the cafeteria. He hadn't even been with his little girl during what must have been one of the most terrifying moments of her life. The last seconds she was OK as the infection began taking over. His excuse he needed air. Now Kayla was fighting for her life and losing the battle. She had lost consciousness when Tony was with her and stopped breathing on her own around five.

"Leon?" The night nurse called from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Vance asked.

The nurse walked over and sat beside Vance and Jared. "We think it would be wise if you and Jared said you're goodbyes." She replied.

Wordlessly Vance stood up and shook Jared awake. The two walked hand and hand down the hall to Kayla's room.

"You want to go first?" Vance asked Jared.

Jared nodded and walked into his sister's room. "I'm going to miss you sis. I love you." He said.

Jared exited and Vance entered the room he held Kayla's hand tightly. "You were my little girl and I loved you. It's hard to lose you so soon after your mom. I know you two will be watching me and Jared from heaven. It's still going to be hard though." he told her.

Vance walked over to the door and called Jared back into the room. Vance held tightly onto both Kayla and Jared's hands. With his free hand Jared held tightly onto Kayla's bed. Vance looked down at his daughters still body. She didn't deserve to die this way. He was glad that Jimmy had killed her killer and J.L.'s attacker.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The sound of the heart monitor flat-lining caused his own heart to stop temporarily. It would have stopped forever if it weren't for Jared squeezing his hand. The kid who rarely cried as a baby sobbing uncontrollably. His heart shattered and he heard Jared sobbing next to him. He held his son in a tight hug and the two cried together. It was a full hour before he could call Gibbs.

Gibbs was in the middle of a deep and peaceful sleep. Something he had rarely experienced after Shannon and Kelly but ever since he got the twins it had been a regular occurrence again. He was sure part of it was the exhaustion from raising two five year olds and working a full time job but mainly the fact that he was sleeping in his bed again. He felt slightly guilty sleeping so well tonight though because yesterday Kayla Vance had developed an infection where she had been shot and was now hovering between life and death. Suddenly he was roused him from his sleep by his phone ringing. He flipped it open looked at the screen it said the call was coming from Vance.

"How is she Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"We lost her an hour ago Jethro." Vance said.

"I'm coming over." Gibbs replied.

He hung up and looked at his background picture McGee had helped him set it was one Tony had taken of Liz and J.L. on their first day of school. He felt weird suddenly he had two kids and his house was full of life and Vance's was sad and empty. Even though he had Jared things were still different now. He jumped out of bed and started hurriedly getting ready. Even though he was trying to be quiet he still managed to wake Tony. Because just as he was about the head out the door Tony descended the stairs and looked at him curiously.

"I need you to watch the twins and start contacting the others." Gibbs said.

"Boss what's going on?" Tony asked,

"Tony Kayla died an hour ago." Gibbs replied.

"Alright Boss and give the director my sympathies." Tony replied after a moment of silence.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs replied as he walked out the door.

Tony walked back up the stairs and saw Liz sitting in the hallway between her and J.L.'s rooms. It wasn't much surprise to Tony. She was the early riser of the twins. Some mornings she even went on morning jogs with Gibbs. How a five year old could keep up with the ex-Marine was beyond him. J.L. who was more like Tony and enjoyed sleeping as late as possible poked his head of his room.

"Tony what's going on?" Liz asked.

"Where's Gibbs?" J.L. asked.

"Come here" Tony called knowing they had to be told about Kayla sometime.

Liz and J.L. nodded and walked over to Tony. He knelt down to their level, putting a hand on each twins shoulder, and making sure to have eye contact with them.

"Liz, J.L. I have some sad news for you guys. Kayla Vance died this morning." Tony replied.

"NO!" Liz and J.L. cried before bursting into tears. Tony pulled them close and the three cried together for what felt like hours. When the twins finally calmed down Tony sent them back to their rooms and went to make the dreaded calls. He called Ducky first but quickly learned that Vance had contacted him from the hospital and he had called Jimmy. So Tony only had to call McGee, Abby, and Ziva. He decided to call Ziva first. She was quiet for a minute before telling him to pass her sympathies on to Vance and call her if he needed anything. When he was done he called McGee.

"Hey McGee." Tony said

"HI Tony." McGee wheezed.

"Probie are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I was just…" McGee replied.

"Let me guess Abby is over?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" McGee replied. "Why are you calling do we have a case?"

"No Tim Kayla died this morning." Tony explained.

"No. How's Vance?" McGee asked.

"I don't know Gibbs is with him." Tony replied.

"Tell him I'm sorry if you see him before me." McGee replied.

"Will do." Tony replied.

Tony hung up with McGee who had said he'd pass the news onto Abby and then made a few more calls. Calling the team leaders of all the teams in the D.C. office who would contact their agents. The other offices in the country would be notified by an email. He also notified Deputy Director Craig who said he'd get back to the states as soon as he could.

Gibbs walked through the doors of Bethesda. The receptionist recognized him and knew who he was going to see. He quietly told him that Vance and Jared were in one of the bereavement rooms waiting for Ducky to come and transport the body to NCIS.

"Leon?" Gibbs asked quietly as he opened.

"Jethro" Vance greeted.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jared greeted.

"I'm so sorry you two." Gibbs replied.

"I never thought I'd understand you so much Gibbs." Vance replied.

"I know Leon." Gibbs replied.

"It's just… she… my little girl… why?" Vance asked.

"I know Leon." Gibbs replied embracing his friend.

That evening the team, a few others from NCIS, and some close friends of Kayla and the Vance's had all gathered over at Vance's house. Most were in the living room talking to Leon. Abby and McGee sat on the couch holding each other close. Some kids including the twins were in the den with the food that had been brought over. In the kitchen six or so teenage girls sat around the table. Heads hung lo. Gibbs walked in to get a glass of water for Breena who had disappeared into the bathroom. Jimmy had run out to get her a salad with an oil dressing that was about the only thing she could eat. He looked at the girls. They were just sitting there they all had their phones on the table or sticking out of their pockets but none of them were using them. There was no music playing just silence. It was a rarity for kids today even under the current circumstances.

"Hey girls how are you holding up?" Gibbs asked.

His reply was a series of mumbled "OK's". The door opened and Jane walked in. She walked over to one of the girls. She had auburn hair and grey eyes which were bloodshot from crying.

"Are you OK Madison?" Jane asked.

"Honey you need to take your insulin do you have it?" Jane asked.

"In the fridge." Maddie replied.

Jane walked over to the fridge and retrieved the kit. Maddie injected herself and then made sure her levels were good.

"You can stay here if you want but I have to go get Syd from Emily's house and run home to use the bathroom. Somebody has been in the guest one forever and I don't want to use the kids or master bath." Jane explained.

"OK will you be back or should I walk home?" Maddie asked.

"I'll be back." Jane replied.

"Hi Jane" Gibbs replied.

"Oh hi Jethro. Maddie this is Jethro Gibbs the man I met yesterday." Jane replied.

"Hi Mr. Gibbs." Maddie replied.

"Please call me Gibbs." Gibbs replied.

Maddie nodded.

"I really wish that whoever's in the bathroom would just come out already. I'm not desperate or anything it's just rude." Jane told Gibbs.

"The woman is in there is pregnant and feeling sick." Gibbs explained.

"Oh now I feel bad." Jane replied.

"Don't worry about it." Jane replied.

Ziva walked over to Vance during a moment when nobody was talking to him.

"Ziva" Vance greeted.

"How are you holding up?" Ziva asked awkwardly.

"Worst day of my life." Vance replied.

"Oh Leon I am so sorry. I can't imagine she was such a wonderful child." Ziva replied.

"Thanks" Vance replied.

"How is Jared?" Ziva asked.

"He locked himself in his room as soon as we got home. He won't talk to anyone. Tony is back there trying to get him to eat." Vance replied.

"Oh I think I will go help him." Ziva replied.

"Thanks" Vance replied.

Gibbs walked into the bathroom and handed Breena the glass of water.

"Thank you Gibbs." Breena replied.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"Terrible" Breena replied.

She took two sips of water and then started to get sick again. Gibbs helped her keep her hair back and made whispered reassuring words to her. Just like he had done with Shannon. He was relieved when Jimmy walked in.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I couldn't find a place with the salad you wanted." Jimmy replied.

"It's fine. Can you please just take me home? I feel terrible." Breena replied.

Jimmy helped Breena stand up and practically carried her out of the room. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the look of panic on Jimmy's face. It was the same look he had with Shannon. He remembered being convinced she was going to die. He could count on one hand all the times he had thrown up in his life and only once was from illness the others were from partying too hard. Jack was the same way and his mom had thrown up a lot when she was sick. So naturally Gibbs freaked out. The visibly pregnant doctor had laughed at him. As it turned out Shannon's sickness was low average. Vance walked in and sat on the tub.

"I'll clean up after Breena." Gibbs said.

"It is fine I'll get it." Vance replied.

"You sure you've had a tough day?" Gibbs asked.

"No it's fine. It actually reminds me of when Jackie was pregnant with Kayla." Vance replied sadly.

"Yeah reminds me of Shannon and Kelly too." Gibbs replied.

"You know it's funny she was miserable with Kayla but with Jared she was fine. Normally boys are harder. Though Jackie was always the one to do the opposite of what everybody expected. Kayla was the hard one though. She had colic real bad and all the other baby problems acne she always seemed to have a cold or something until she was five or six." Vance explained.

"What about me?" Jared asked walking in.

"You were easy except you always thought it was funny to be still and lower your heart rate whenever we had an ultrasound." Vance replied.

"You were so good with him." Ziva told Tony once they had gotten Jared to leave his room and get something to eat.

"You were the one who got him to come out." Tony replied.

"McGee and Abby are breaking rule twelve." Ziva commented.

"I know." Tony replied.

"Gibbs told me. He said that we could break it too. If you want to." Ziva replied.

"OK but I don't want to start here. It would be disrespectful to Vance." Tony explained.

"OK" Ziva replied taking Tony's hand.

Gibbs left the bathroom so that Jared and Vance could talk. He walked back into the kitchen where he saw Maddie's chair empty. He learned from one of the other girls that she was out back. He found he sitting on the swing-set.

"How you holding up?" Gibbs asked sitting down beside her.

"Why'd it have to be Kayla?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know but she's in a better place." Gibbs replied.

"She meant so much to me." Maddie replied.

"She seemed like she was a great friend." Gibbs replied.

"She was more than a friend. OK she was just a friend… I doubt she felt that away about me but it's still hard… Why am I telling you this… My mom doesn't even know. Only Robby does and he found out by accident." Maddie stammered.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm gay." Maddie mumbled.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm gay! OK!" Maddie yelled.

"That's OK" Gibbs assured.

Jane Harriet watched her daughter from the Vance's back porch. It wasn't the way she would have picked to learn her oldest daughter's sexuality but what she did appreciated was how Gibbs reacted. He simply took her into his arms and told her it was OK. She didn't know if he was looking for a relationship but she hoped he was. So that maybe she could finally find someone who didn't wind up being a giant loser. She just hoped he felt the same way.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of Vance's emotions. Next chapter will reveal if Gibbs and Jane start a relationship. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**A/N 2: Please vote in my poll for "The Hardest Part".**


	22. Heaven Sent

Kayla Vance's funeral was held on the Wednesday following her death. The Vance's church was packed. All of team Gibbs was in attendance along with Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy and Breena. There were several others from the agency including Hetty Lang and G. Callen. The rest of the L.A. team had to stay at the office. Grainger and Jerome Craig were there as well. They were the only other higher ups Gibbs recognized anyway. Jane, was there with Maddie. The main attendees however were teenagers. Gibbs guessed that Kayla's whole grade and a good percentage of Jared's were there. Tony and Gibbs had gone back and forth on whether or not the twins should attend. Gibbs didn't want them to in his opinion kids that young didn't need to be at funerals though he did have the memories of Kelly's friends and classmates at her funeral. Tony on the other hand thought it would be best if they attended he felt it might give him some closure and make it easier for them to understand. They had already attended their parent's funeral after all. Finally they compromised and decided to allow the twins to decide for themselves. Liz said that she wanted to go but J.L. opted to stay home. Tony had offered to stay home with him but Gibbs had told him that Vance needed him for moral support. Abby had arranged for Sister Rosita to keep him for a couple hours. Gibbs sat up front with Leon and Jared. He sat beside Jared who cried the whole time. Vance stared straight ahead he didn't blink the whole time. Tony sat in the back with Liz and the Palmer's. Tony so that if Liz acted up he could get her out before she disrupted anymore and the Palmer's so that if Breena felt sick she could exit quickly. The initial service only lasted forty five minutes but the part where the minister asked if anyone would like to say a few words lasted over two hours. Vance stood to make his eulogy and by the end there was not a dry eye in the building even Gibbs was visibly crying. Tony stopped and talked to Vance during the receiving after the service.

"Uh director Vance I just wanted to be sure there are no hard feelings between us." Tony said.

"Why would there be any hard feelings?" Vance asked.

"If I had watched J.L. better Kayla might not have been kidnapped too. I was also the one who announced our presences." Tony replied.

"The kids were taken by some psychopath. He would have probably killed Kayla anyway except if we hadn't gone after him he would have killed J.L. too." Vance replied.

"I hurt the kids. It's all my fault." Tony replied.

"No Tony Wyatt was tracking you he had to be it all happened so fast." Vance replied.

"It still doesn't help that we saw J.L. get raped and Kayla get shot." Tony replied.

"How is J.L. by the way? Even in the end Kayla was worried about him." Vance replied.

"He's doing better. Kayla was such a selfless child it was very admirable." Tony replied.

"She was." Vance replied.

"Excuse me Director I hate to interrupt." Jimmy interrupted.

"What is it Dr. Palmer?" Vance asked.

"Breena is really feeling bad right now. She's already been sick twice. We can't stay for the burial." Jimmy explained.

"It's alright don't make her stay and be miserable." Vance replied.

"Thank you so much for understanding I just want to be sure you knew we weren't just making an appearance to look good." Jimmy replied.

"I know you would never do anything like that." Vance replied.

* * *

After the burial Gibbs was walking back to his car when he bumped into Jane and Maddie. Jane sent Maddie to the car. Tony saw the two together and quietly took Liz to the car.

"Hi Jethro" Jane greeted.

"Jane" Gibbs replied.

"I only saw Liz is J.L. OK?" Jane asked.

"Yeah he just wanted to stay home." Gibbs replied. "Where are your other kids?"

"Jesse lives a couple hours away, Robby is at work and Sydney is at soccer practice. Thankfully I didn't have to get a sitter for her." Jane replied.

"How's Maddie doing?" Gibbs asked.

"She's doing OK. Um there is one problem though." Jane replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I spoke to Leon and apparently he and Kayla knew about Maddie. I had my suspicions too but didn't want to back her into a corner." Jane replied.

"Was Kayla?" Gibbs asked.

"No but she was very understanding of Maddie and said she hoped she found someone." Jane replied.

"So what's the problem?" Gibbs asked.

"She feels stupid about it." Jane replied.

"Tell her it's OK to feel that way it's natural no matter what you like." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you Jethro. Hey Robby should be off work around five and home by about five-thirty. So if you want to meet up about six?" Jane asked.

"If somebody can watch the twins of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked to his car trying to hide his happiness. He may have a date with a woman that he felt like he could trust. For the first time in a long time and it felt good.

"Tony can you do me a favor?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course Boss what?" Tony asked.

"Can you watch Liz and J.L. tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I have a date with Jane." Gibbs replied.

"Then of course I mean you told her about Shannon and Kelly right away she must be special." Tony replied.

"She is special. I just felt like I could trust her." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the diner at exactly six o'clock. He sat down at his favorite booth and waited and waited. He looked down at his watch it read six thirty. Assuming he had been stood up he got up and started to leave when Jane finally arrived.

"Jane I thought I had been stood up." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Jethro I am so sorry. I had to take Sydney to the nursing home for her interview and senior citizen project and the man she was assigned dementia has taken a bad turn. Everybody who was willing to work with kids is taken and I don't know who else to talk to." Jane apologized.

"Oh well does it have to be someone in a nursing home?" Gibbs asked.

"No anybody over seventy but all her grandparents have passed and I just don't know anyone." Jane replied.

"I think I can help." Gibbs replied.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs there is no way you are over seventy." Jane replied.

"Oh no I am only fifty-four but my friend Donald Mallard would be perfect he is our ME." Gibbs replied.

"Medical Examiner? Is he good with kids?" Jane asked,

"He loves kids and almost became a teacher before he got into medicine. " Gibbs replied.

"Well if he's interested." Jane replied.

"Oh he will be. So know everything about me tell me about yourself." Gibbs replied.

"Well I am forty-five and have the four kids. Married three times divorced twice. First three kids from my first husband Max he died when Maddie was seven months old. Thank God no kids with my first ex and Sydney is from my last marriage Steve. Her father left before I even knew I was pregnant I thought it was just stress." Jane replied.

"Oh what do you do?" Gibbs asked.

"I am a pediatric nurse. Max was an orthopedic surgeon that's how we met I was assigned to one of his patients." Jane replied.

"IF you don't mind me asking what happened to Max?" Gibbs asked.

"Car accident he was on the way to an Oriels game with his brother. Car was totaled the scary thing though is that Jesse was supposed to go with them but then our nephew's trip got cancelled and he was so upset they gave him Jesse's ticket. If they hadn't they'd both be dead." Jane replied. "What happened to Shannon and Kelly?" she asked.

"They were murdered." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Jethro when you said killed I thought it was an accident." Jane replied.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"Jethro I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Jane apologized.

"It's alright Dr. Andrews said that me and Tony need to open up more. If J.L. sees us doing it he may start talking more." Gibbs replied.

"I'm glad you two are working so hard to help him. He seems like a really sweet kid. What did you mean by saying Tony was you surrogate son?" Jane asked.

"His mother died when he was a kid and his dad never really care about him. He's started to work at it but he still isn't reliable." Gibbs replied.

"Oh. Hey do you want to come over for coffee?" Jane asked.

"We're having coffee." Gibbs replied.

"I want you to come see my house maybe get to know Syd and Robby better." Jane replied.

"Oh OK" Gibbs replied.

* * *

After they finished their dinner Gibbs got in his van and followed Jane to her house. It was a two story house about four houses from the Vance's house.

"Nice house how many rooms?" Gibbs asked.

"Three downstairs three upstairs." Jane replied.

"Six bedrooms?" Gibbs asked.

"It was originally four but when we moved in both sets of grandparents lived with us and couldn't handle the stairs so we divided the den into two bedrooms Robby still lives in the attic though he and Jesse were fighting a lot around after my second divorce but Max's mom and my dad were still living and we couldn't make Maddie share with a baby." Jane explained.

"Why did Max's dad live with his brother?" Gibbs asked.

"He and his wife had six kids in three bedrooms so I let Abe live with us." Jane replied.

"Oh well that's nice." Gibbs replied.

"Well go on in I am going to check the mail." Jane replied.

Gibbs walked into the house. He was barely though the door when a figure jumped out at him swinging a bat. His next move was pure instinctual use of his agent training. He grabbed the person's hand and shoved the bat into the attackers face. It all happened so fast he didn't realize who his attacker was until it was too late. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who he had attacked.

"Robby what were you thinking? I am so sorry." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update Wednesday I was had it all written out and then forgot to hit save and would up with only eleven words. The good news is I actually like this version better. I will update Monday though thanks for reading please review and break the tie in my poll. **


	23. Mistakes

Gibbs fell down on his knees beside Robby. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had finally met a woman he could truly trust for the first time since Shannon. He even trusted her more than he had trusted Jenny and now after one date he had injured her son. He was relieved when he found a strong pulse.

"What happened?" Jane asked running in.

"He's a fucking psycho mom! That's what happened!" Robby yelled sitting up.

"Robert be careful you could have a concussion." Jane warned.

"GET OUT!" Robby yelled to Gibbs.

"I'll go wait outside." Gibbs replied.

"No Jethro don't he's just upset." Jane pleaded.

"Don't you dare take his side!" Robby yelled.

"Robby come on I'm taking you to the hospital." Jane said. "Jethro can you babysit Maddie and Syd?" she asked.

"You want me to stay with them?" Gibbs asked,

"Yeah do you mind? I mean Maddie could do it but it's a school night and she had to bury her friend today." Jane replied.

"It's fine I just have to tell Tony I'll be late and he'll have to put the kids to bed." Gibbs replied surprised that Jane trusted him her kids. He had just knocked one of them out.

"I'm taking him to Monroe University Hospital. It's where I work in case you need anything." Jane replied.

"Thanks just make sure Robby is OK." Gibbs replied.

Jane helped Robby up and led him outside to the car. While Gibbs walked upstairs he found Maddie sitting at her desk typing on her computer. Sydney was stretched out on the bed listening to an iPod and playing with a Strawberry Shortcake doll.

"Gibbs? How did it go? Are you like dating my mom?" Maddie asked.

"It's a little too soon to tell." Gibbs replied.

"I heard yelling downstairs what's going on?" Syd asked holding one of her ear-buds.

"Uh Robby had a little accident." Gibbs replied.

"Oh My God is he OK?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah he's fine. Your mom just wants to get him checked out at the hospital. So I am going to watch you for a while." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Maddie replied.

Gibbs left the girls upstairs. After making sure everything was OK with the house. He stepped outside to call Tony so that he would know what was going on and not worry. Tony played it off but when somebody was late he tended to worry they were dead.

"Hey DiNozzo?"

"You're late Boss. I take it it went well."

"It did until I hit her son with a bat and he had to go to the emergency room."

"What happened?"

"He just jumped out at me. I reacted too quickly. I'm pretty sure I ruined my chances."

"Boss I'm sure she'll realize it was a mistake."

"I have to go. I'm watching her daughters.

"Well if she trusts you with the kids she must not be to upset."

"I hope so well bye."

"See you later Boss."

When he hung up with Tony Gibbs took out his phone and called the hospital.

"Monroe University Hospital this is Leah speaking. How may I help you?" A receptionist asked.

"This is Jethro Gibbs I need to speak with Jane Harriet please." Gibbs replied.

"Hold on she's right here." Leah replied.

"Jethro? Is everything OK?" Jane asked.

"Everything's fine I just want to check on Robby." Gibbs replied.

"Broken nose and maybe a concussion. They are doing a cat-scan right now and will keep him til they get the results." Jane explained.

"Well that's good. Let me know if you need me overnight." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Jethro. I have to go there's an update on Robby." Jane replied.

Gibbs hung up with Jane and made sure Sydney and Maddie were getting ready for bed. It was nine-thirty so Sydney needed to be either in bed or ready for bed but Maddie's bed time wasn't until eleven. An hour later he was sitting on the couch when he heard Jane's car pull up. Jane walked in followed by Robby who shot a death glare at Gibbs before storming off to the basement.

"Oh good you're home how is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Thank you so much Jethro. No concussion Thank God. Just a broken nose they set it and he should be just fine. He may need surgery later on but it would be strictly a vanity thing. I am going to check on the girls and tell Maddie that Robby is OK." Jane replied.

Once Jane was upstairs Gibbs went down to the basement to check on Robby. He opened the door and found a woodshop. That made him almost literally green with envy. It looked like it hadn't been used in years but it had all the best stuff. None of the fancy modern stuff the new stuff was from the nineties but most of it was from as far back as the fifties. He found Robby sitting on the workbench holding a box and a hammer. There was a box of nails beside him.

"Robby?" Gibbs called.

"You can do what you want to me but please don't hurt my mom and sisters!" Robby pleaded.

"What would make you think I had the intention of hurting you or your mom and sisters?" Gibbs asked.

"You aren't my mom's first experience with NCIS!" Robby yelled.

"You're mom's dated an agent before?" Gibbs asked.

"She was married to one." Robby replied.

Gibbs stopped for a moment and tried to guess which ex the agent was. He remembered Jane's earlier remark about being glad she had no kids with her first ex. "You're first step-dad?" he asked.

"Yeah Lawrence Beckett he was psycho." Robby replied.

"What did he do you?" Gibbs asked semi shocked Jane had been married to the man whose son had been so horrible to J.L. and had himself been so uncaring to Vance and spiteful of DiNozzo.

"He would knock us around like bad shoving and punching us. Mainly me and Jesse thankfully she only put up with him for four months. The day he shoved her down the stairs when she was holding Maddie was the day she kicked him out." Robby explained.

"Why didn't she get rid of him when he was hitting you and Jesse?" Gibbs asked.

"Jesse told me to lie and say it was accidents. He just wanted a dad. He had never hit her before then." Robby explained.

"When did this happen?" Gibbs asked.

"I was four, Jesse was nine and Maddie was two when she married him." Robby replied.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"He's since married some crazy chick who likes that kind of treatment and has a kid that's just as psycho as he is. He doesn't knock that kid around though. I guess he likes him too much. Always said he hated us though." Robby explained.

"How do you know this?" Gibbs asked.

"I looked him up." Robby replied.

"Well I'm not like Lawrence." Gibbs assured.

"So you tell me you've never hurt a woman or child before?" Robby asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Robby sometimes with my job I've had to but only if they were going to harm myself, my team, or any innocent person. That's why I hit you. I am a trained Marine and Federal Agent and I thought you were an attacker who would hurt your mom or worse had hurt your sisters." Gibbs explained.

"I guess that was pretty stupid of me." Robby replied.

"Yes it was but it's very good that you worry about your family like that. Just from now on let your mom worry about that stuff and if anyone ever messes with you guys. You call me and I will take care of it." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Robby replied placing the box on his lap and picking up a hammer and nail.

"So should I go ahead and tell your mom you won't be giving her grandkids?" Gibbs asked.

"You really think your lap is a good place for a wood working project?" Gibbs asked.

"Just great I'm too stupid for even a basic half-finished project!" Robby yelled.

"This is nice workshop I'm surprised you've never used it." Gibbs replied.

"It was my dad's at least it was until some dumbass decided he didn't want to stop at a red light and plowed into him. This was the last project he was working on it was for my mom for their anniversary it's supposed to be a jewelry box. I found it when I was looking for something for school. Her birthday is coming up and I thought it might be nice. Too bad my dad died before he could teach me anything." Robby replied.

"Nobody else taught you?" Gibbs asked.

"Jesse didn't want me to know dad was teaching him when he ya know and my mom's dad took over after that but I was too little by the time I was big enough he his cancer came back and killed him." Robby replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. Why didn't you paternal grandfather teach you?" Gibbs asked.

"His heart was so weak he was wheelchair bound and he couldn't use the stairs plus he slept eighty percent of the time." Robby replied.

"Well I'll tell you what. It's pretty late now and you have school and I have work but next time I'm off I will come over and help you with it maybe teach you a few more things." Gibbs replied.

"I think I would like that." Robby shyly replied.

Gibbs walked up the stairs with a feeling of happiness. Looking at his watch he learned it was elven thirty. He hated to leave Tony in charge that late but he was glad he had gained Robby's trust. He said goodbye to Jane who pulled him into a hug and thanked him for the help. He got in his car and drove home. As he passed Vance's house he saw him leaning against his car staring at the sky. Seeing where he came from he smiled at him though his sadness. He felt slightly guilty for the happiness he was feeling during Vance's turbulent time but he also felt relieved he himself could trust again.

**A/N: So Beckett was Jane's ex and he abused the kids and that's why Robby jumped out at Gibb. New chapter Wednesday. Please review thank you. **


	24. Changes

Gibbs returned home from his date with Jane. On his way upstairs to check on the twins he peaked in the living room and saw Tony curled up on the couch wrapped up in Liz's "Brave" blanket. Gibbs giggled slightly at the sight. Walking into the living room he withdrew the small camera his dad had sent him from his pocket. In his opinion the camera was a little pricy but in the card Jack had written said that he wanted pictures of his grandkids. The flash woke Tony and caused him to jump from the couch.

"Morning DiNozzo sleep well?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss your home? How did it go? Is Jane mad? What about Robby is he OK?" Tony asked after being awakened by the flash.

"Jane isn't mad and Robby is going to be fine so I'd say it went well." Gibbs replied.

"So is there going to be a fourth Mrs. Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"We've only been on one date we barely no each-other besides I have to be sure she likes my kids they can be handfuls." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sure she won't mind the twins." Tony assured.

"I'm not talking about the twins." Gibbs replied.

"I'm going to go home." Tony yawned.

"You are too tired to drive DiNozzo. You can stay in J.L.'s room." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Boss I really was not looking forward to driving home. It's been a long night." Tony replied.

"Sorry I kept you so long." Gibbs replied.

"It's alright Boss." Tony replied.

"Were the twins good for you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I'm just tired." Tony replied.

"Well you can get some sleep now." Gibbs replied.

The next morning Gibbs woke up and got the twins ready for school. While Tony w drove back to his apartment and got changed for work.

"I have a note for you." J.L. said suddenly.

"Alright go get it for me." Gibbs replied.

J.L got up from the table and went to get the note from his book-bag which was hanging on the hook beside the door. He returned a few minutes later with a piece of stationary that had the school's logo on it. Gibbs took it from him and read it. A sense of relief came over him when he read the note from Mrs. Ross.

_Dear Mr. Gibbs._

_I am pleased to say that Jackson has shown great improvement since our conference three weeks ago. Though he is still behind his classmates he is now on track to graduate to kindergarten with Elizabeth. He will not be able to be placed in the advanced class we are planning on placing Elizabeth in they will at least be in the same grade. If any further questions contact me at any time via email KRoss . _

_Sincerely Mrs. K Ross_

Gibbs arrived at work with mixed feelings his date with Jane the night before and the news about J.L. gave him feelings of hope and happiness but the conversation he had with Robby made him feel angry and sad that a child had to go through what he had.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know just got here right before you did." Tony replied.

"He called and said he was going to be at least an hour late. Some kind of appointment Abby is late too. Vance would like to speak to you by the way." Ziva replied.

"Leon is here?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I am Jethro." Vance replied.

"Shouldn't you be on bereavement leave?" Gibbs asked.

"I am I just wanted to talk to you." Vance replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied leading Vance to the elevator.

"Your office" Vance said as they entered.

"So what's on your mind Leon?" Gibbs asked after pulling the emergency lever.

"Why couldn't it have been me? Do you know what I would give to bring at least one of them back?" Vance asked.

"I feel the same way Leon." Gibbs replied.

"I hate that I lost Jackie she was the love of my life but Kayla was my baby girl and I shouldn't have outlived her." Vance replied.

"I know Leon I feel the same way about my girls. Just be glad you still have Jarred." Gibbs replied.

"I am but at the same time I am terrified I will lose him too and then I will have no one." Gibbs replied.

"I understand your concern but don't let it consume you're life. If you do it could ruin your relationship with him." Gibbs replied.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked.

"My mom and Emerson's dad died around the same time. Then Emerson moved away and LJ Moore and him had their falling out. So it was just the two of us so he started getting really protective and controlling. Not to mention he smothered me with attention. That's when our relationship started to fall apart." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks Jethro but how exactly do I calm these fears?" Vance asked.

"Just enjoy the time you have with Jarred and pray for him to have a long and healthy life." Gibbs replied.

"This is so hard." Vance replied.

"Hey I know. I know." Gibbs replied placing his hand on Vance's shoulder.

"I saw you leaving Jane Harriet's house last night." Vance replied.

"I shouldn't have agreed to go out with her the night of the funeral." Gibbs replied.

"No it's alright I've wanted to set you two up for years." Vance replied.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I mean she's perfect for you. She's a redhead, she adores kids, and she's addicted to coffee. Doesn't drink alcohol though." Vance replied.

"I've cut back my intake since I adopted the twins though." Gibbs replied.

"That's good." Vance replied.

"Hey have you seen Jane's first husband's workshop?" Gibbs asked.

"That would be the first thing you look at in her house." Vance replied.

"Well I was talking to Robby down there last night." Gibbs explained.

"Really Robby? He doesn't like woodworking and trusts men even less. It was two years before he trusted me even." Vance replied.

"Actually I need to talk to you about that." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Vance asked.

"Jane's second husband her first ex. He was abusive to Robby and Jesse. He only harmed Jane once when he shoved her and Maddie down the stairs." Gibbs explained.

"He told you this?" Vance asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Why are you telling me? You should tell Jane or metro." Vance replied.

"Her ex was Agent Beckett." Gibbs replied.

"If I ever see that bastard again!" Vance yelled.

"Believe me I feel the same way Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Well I have to get back to Jarred." Vance said.

Gibbs exited the elevator after talking to Vance. Relived that Vance was grieving but also seemed to be coping well better than he had with Shannon and Kelly. McGee arrived an hour later. He didn't say a word he just staggered over to his desk and fell into his chair. He turned his computer on but stared into space for a long time. Everybody kept looking from his desk to each other the curiosity was killing them.

"Probie did your appointment go OK?" Tony asked.

"I just got some weird news." McGee replied.

"What?" Ziva gasped.

"I'm going to be a dad." McGee replied.

**A/N: How will Gibbs react to Abby carrying McGee's baby? New chapter Friday please review and thanks for reading. **


	25. Surprises

Once again the silence in the bullpen was deafening. Just like the first time Tony was the first one who found the ability to speak. While Ziva and Gibbs just stared at McGee with mouths agape.

"I'm sorry Probie did you say you're going to be a dad?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony Abby's pregnant." McGee replied.

"How can they tell from the man?" Ziva asked.

"Explain yourself McGee." Gibbs replied.

"Well she's about six weeks and everything is great. We have been together since just after you adopted the twins." McGee explained.

"OK why was Abby at the doctors?" Gibbs asked.

"She twisted her ankle at the cemetery yesterday. Normally she can just walk them off but last night she was still limping. She was worried it was sprained and wanted to get it x-rayed. We decided to go first thing in the morning because she was hurting too much to drive and I had had a couple beers. When I took her in they had to do a pregnancy test because she is sexually active. Sure enough she was." McGee explained.

"As long as you try to make it work and both only do what's right for the kid." Gibbs replied.

"Congratulations McGeek." Tony replied.

"You'll be a good dad Tim." Ziva added.

"Thanks" McGee replied.

"So baby McGee and baby Palmer will be the same age." Tony replied.

"I'm just glad Abby isn't as sick as Breena. Ducky says she's been having a really hard time." McGee replied.

"Who else knows about Abby?" Ziva asked.

"She's already told Kyle and Luca, we told Ducky together, I am going to tell my family tonight and she is going to tell the sisters." McGee replied.

"Isn't it a little early Shannon only told the family the first trimester with Kelly?" Gibbs asked.

"She's too excited." McGee replied.

"How are you feeling McDaddy?" Tony asked.

"To be honest I am a little nervous." McGee replied.

"You'll do great. I mean I am terrible with kids and I do OK with the twins." Tony replied.

"Yeah McGee you will be fine." Gibbs replied.

"I think all of us will be great parents." Ziva replied looking at Tony.

* * *

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby cried as Gibbs entered her lab.

"Hey Abbs!" Gibbs greeted.

"Did McGee tell you?" Abby asked.

"Yeah McGee told us." Gibbs replied.

"It's so great isn't it?" Abby asked.

"Yeah how are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty good kind of tired I don't really feel sick though. I mean a little and I have thrown up in the mornings but I thought it was just from eating so much greasy food lately. I guess that's my craving." Abby replied.

"As long as you are eating no skipping meals until after the baby is born and if you breast feed not until you aren't anymore." Gibbs ordered.

"I know McGee and the doctor told me the same thing." Abby replied.

"No more Caf-Pows either. Here I made you this director Vance told me about this it will give you energy like a Caf-Pow but it is all natural. It's safe he lets Jarred drink it and he's pretty strict about what he lets him eat." Gibbs explained handing Abby the cup in his hand.

"It's weird to only talk about Jared. I mean he's all he has left. It's just so sad." Abby replied.

"I know we talked in the elevator he was about to break down." Gibbs replied.

"He kind of lost it in here. He was talking about last night Jarred was crying in his sleep and he couldn't do anything about it. He finally cried himself to sleep." Abby replied.

"Sad" Gibbs replied.

"What if something happens to Timmy or baby Braden or Cheyenne?" Abby asked.

"You already picked names? Isn't it a little early" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but not today. When I was little Cheyenne for my teacher in second grade teacher who got me into science and Braden for Luca's best friend who found him when he was lost in the woods for three whole days once." Abby explained.

"Well you should let McGee have some input." Gibbs replied.

"He gets to pick the middle names." Abby explained.

"Okay" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Around one the team was called to a crime scene. Realizing that he likely wouldn't be able to get home to the twins until eight Gibbs went to find someone to watch them.

"Hey Palmer could you and Breena keep the twins tonight?" Gibbs asked when he went to autopsy to get his report from Ducky.

"She's having a really bad day today. I don't think she can handle it and I may get called back if another body is found." Jimmy explained.

"Well thanks anyway." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs felt slightly discouraged. He knew that he couldn't expect the Palmer's to always drop everything and babysit but he hadn't exactly thought about what to do with them just in case. He knew he couldn't ask Leon he had just buried his daughter the day before after all. The rest of the team, Ducky and Jimmy, and Abby all had to work. Finally he took out his phone and started scrolling through the contacts. He was just about to give up and keep the twins with him at HQ when he came across Jane's number. She must have programed it in during their date. He pressed dial but came close to hanging up. They had only known each other a few weeks after all and had only been on one date.

"Hello Jethro?" Jane's voice cut in. "Jethro? Jethro are you OK?"

"Hi Jane" Gibbs replied.

"Oh good I thought you were in trouble. What can I do for you?" Jane asked.

"Jane can you do me a huge favor?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure what do you need?" Jane asked.

"We have a case and my sitter is sick. Can you please watch the twins tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh sure I would be honored." Jane replied.

"Do you know how to get to the NCIS daycare?" Gibbs asked.

After giving Jane directions to the daycare center he hung up. Only to realize the twins did not have any clean clothes for the next day or pajamas for that night. He got up to run by his house to get them some the stuff they would need. Plus Liz's favorite doll Marie and J.L.'s cow CoCo. When he saw Ziva getting up to leave herself.

"Where you going Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh I just have to run to the store for something I will be right back." Ziva replied.

"Well I need to get the twins overnight stuff anyway. I could get it for you if you want?" Gibbs asked.

"No that's fine it's uh personal." Ziva replied.

"Well if you're sure." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Gibbs no sense both of us leaving I will get the twins stuff for you." Ziva replied.

"Thanks Ziver take them to the NCIS daycare." Gibbs replied.

"Right" Ziva replied.

* * *

Ziva walked into the drugstore she scanned the signs that hung above the aisles until she found where she needed to go. She walked down the aisle trying to be nonchalant. She grabbed what she needed and went to the check-out. The cashier smiled at her when she saw what she was buying Ziva only smiled to return the favor. She left the store and drove to Gibbs's house. Nervously she grabbed her purchase from the passenger seat. She figured Gibbs wouldn't mind if she used his bathroom. She packed the twins bags as slow as possible. Finally she couldn't put it off anymore. She walked into the bathroom and did what she needed to do. Then waited for the results. After what felt like hours she looked at the results. There was no going back now. The tears began to fall just as the door opened.

"Ziver what the hell?"

* * *

**A/N: I got kind of writers blocked on this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be easier since it will have Gibbs's reaction to Ziva's news, the team finding out, and Jane baby-sitting the twins. It will be posted Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. It's Going To Be OK

Gibbs was alone in the bullpen when his phone rang. He had sent McGee and Tony to pick up a suspect and Ziva was getting supplies for the twins to take to the daycare so they could stay with Jane.

"Gibbs"

"Hello Jethro"

"Hi Jane the daycare didn't give you any problems with getting the twins right? I told them you were OK."

"Oh no they didn't give me any problems."

"Are the twins giving you any trouble?'

"Oh no they are fine I mean it's only been fifteen minutes but so far so good. It's just."

"What?"

"Didn't you say you were sending an agent to collect supplies for the twins and they would be dropped off at the daycare?"

"Yeah I sent Ziva. Why?"

"Well when I went to get the twins but they said nobody had delivered anything for them. I just wanted to make sure everything was OK."

Gibbs paled he hadn't realized it had gotten so late. McGee and Tony had a long way to go to pick up the suspect and he had been so engrossed in the case. Hoping they could wrap it quickly so he could have the weekend with the twins. After hanging up with Jane he immediately jumped up, grabbed his keys and raced off to look for Ziva. He tried calling her but her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Dammit David you're breaking rule 3!" Gibbs growled.

* * *

He sped to her apartment his heart skipped a beat. When he saw that her car was not in the parking lot. He turned back out of the parking lot and sped towards his house. He was going to grab the twin's overnight bag and then get his team taken off the case and they were going to find Ziva. He rounded the corner into his neighborhood. When he approached his house he felt a surge of relief when he saw Ziva's mini cooper in his driveway. He came upstairs and heard a sound coming from the bathroom. As he got closer he realized it was crying. He swung the door open and saw Ziva sitting against the bathtub holding a stick crying. He quickly realized it was a pregnancy test.

"Ziver what the hell?" Gibbs asked.

"G…Gibbs?" Ziva stammered.

"Is that a? Are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Gibbs I am pregnant." Ziva replied.

"How far along are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Only about three weeks." Ziva replied

"Whose is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's" Ziva replied.

"Good someone trustworthy who will stand by you." Gibbs replied.

"I know he will it's just we both work a very dangerous job." Ziva replied.

"I know Ziver but I will talk to Leon and he will find you something else at NCIS that's safer. Tony will never leave the field it's his passion." Gibbs replied.

"Well it's just after my dad and Jackie died I got this feeling it would be a bad year for losses and McGee's dad is terminal and we've already lost Kayla." Ziva replied more tears falling.

"Well don't worry about it too much." Gibbs replied.

"It's not like that. "sigh" When I was still in Israel after my dad died. I had this dream. There was this cemetery and everybody was there except Tony." Ziva explained.

"Oh Ziver that could mean anything. Maybe it's someone else but Tony's undercover." Gibbs assured.

"I hope so Gibbs. Even if I wasn't carrying his child he's still my friend." Ziva replied.

"I know Ziver. Come on I'll drive you back to HQ." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Ziva replied wiping the last of the tears from her eyes.

* * *

Jane pulled into her driveway. Liz and J.L. were in the backseat of her van. So far things were going well even though his agent had never delivered the overnight bags. She figured she had some of her kid's old clothes they could wear.

"Alright Lizzie J.L. this is my house you are going to stay with me tonight." Jane said as she helped the twins out of the car.

"Why aren't we staying with our usual sitter?" Liz asked.

"She isn't feeling well so Gibbs arranged for you to stay with me. You'll have fun though." Jane replied.

"Where's CoCo?" J.L. asked.

"He's still at your house. You'll be OK for just one night though." Jane assured.

"No Tony or CoCo?" J.L. asked.

"I'm afraid not but you'll be OK." Jane assured.

Jane led the twins into the house she found Maddie lying on her stomach writing in the spiral notebook she used as a journal for her English class, Sydney was playing bowling on the WII, and Robby was at work.

"Maddie did Sydney get her homework done?" Jane asked.

"Yes mom." Maddie replied.

"Alright Syd pause the game and let's go up to your room so I can check it out." Jane replied.

"Alright" Sydney sighed.

"Maddie do me a favor and get the twins set up in the guest rooms." Jane replied.

"Downstairs?" Maddie asked.

"Yes" Jane replied.

Jane and Sydney went upstairs while Maddie took Liz and J.L. to the guest rooms. Jane was in the middle of going through Sydney's trapper keeper checking over each of the subjects her agenda book said she had homework in when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jane it's me Jethro."

"Oh hi Jethro is everything OK?"

"Yeah it is fine I just wanted to let you know I am bringing the twins overnight bags."

"Oh good J.L. really needs CoCo."

"Well I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Is everything OK with Ziva?"

"Yeah she's fine. S…Something just came up."

"Alright well I have to finish checking over Sydney's homework and then get dinner started."

"Bye"

"Thanks again bye"

"Why are Gibbs's kids staying with us?" Jane asked.

"His team caught a case and their usual sitter is sick so he called me at work and asked me to keep them." Jane replied.

"They won't be staying in my room right?" Sydney asked.

"Of course not they will be sleeping in the guest rooms downstairs. They are closer to my room anyway." Jane replied.

"OK" Sydney replied.

* * *

"Boss! Ziva! Where were you guys?" Tony cried.

"Did you and McGee bring in the suspect?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah he's in interrogation with McGee right now." Tony replied.

"Alright. Ziver you need to tell him." Gibbs said.

"Are you sure? Do I have to?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Ziver he has to know." Gibbs replied.

"Tell me what?" Tony asked.

"Come with me." Ziva replied.

* * *

"Alright what did you need to tell me?" Tony asked pulling the emergency lever on the elevator.

"Tony I am pregnant." Ziva replied.

"A…Are you sure? It's mine right?" Tony asked.

"Yes and you were my first partner in months and I am only three weeks." Ziva replied.

Tony stood in shocked silence trying to form words. At this point he was simply trying to remain standing and keep the tears from falling.

"Tony? Are you OK? Please don't be mad." Ziva replied.

"I just Zi…" Tony replied.

"Will you stand by me?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Zi I will. I will." Tony replied pulling Ziva into a hug.

* * *

Jane walked downstairs after checking over Sydney's homework and proof reading a history paper that was due the next day. She found Maddie sitting on the floor playing Hungry Hungry Hippos with Liz.

"Maddie where's J.L.?" Jane asked.

"He's in his room." Maddie replied.

"Whose backpacks are those?" Jane asked pointing to the couch.

"Liz and J.L.'s" Maddie replied.

"Jethro said he was bringing them by." Jane replied.

"Yeah he didn't have time to talk he had to get back to work." Maddie replied.

"I figured. Hey I'm making dinner is Macaroni OK with you guys?" Jane asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Maddie replied.

"Macaroni is my favorite." Liz replied.

Jane got the kids their dinner and then started to get the twins and Sydney ready for bed. Once everything was taken care of and the three younger kids were in bed she sat down to watch TV. Robby came home from work about ten. He tossed his keys in the bowl and headed upstairs to shower.

"Robby can I talk to you?" Jane asked.

"Yeah?" Robby asked.

"Jethro's team has a case so I am watching the twins tonight. I have to be at work by five so I was wondering if you could drop the twins off at school. They go to W.W. Burrows with Syd but they have never ridden the bus before." Jane replied.

"They can go to daycare right?" Robby asked.

"Yes Jethro leaves them there every morning." Jane replied.

"Alright" Robby replied.

"Thanks well I need to get to bed." Jane replied.

"Night mom." Robby replied.

Jane said goodnight to Maddie and then went to bed. She woke up two hours later to something climbing on her. When her eyes adjusted to the light she saw J.L. curled up close to her.

"Hello" Jane greeted.

"Is it OK I'm here?" J.L. asked.

"Yeah it's just fine." Jane replied pulling the small boy close to her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating Monday. I will update this and "The Hardest Part" on Friday though. Please review and thanks for reading. **

**A/N 2: WTF?! Was with the ending last night?!**


	27. What Now?

Liz and J.L. spent a whole week with Jane while team Gibbs worked the case. Much to everyone's relief they weren't scheduled for weekend rotation again until the next week. Gibbs was dying to see his babies again. As he approached his car he noticed Vance leaning against his car waiting for him.

"Shouldn't you be on leave?" Gibbs asked.

"I am I just uh need your help with something." Vance replied.

"Sure anything." Gibbs replied.

"This morning I was presented with this." Vance replied handing Gibbs a small box.

"What is it Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"It's the ninth grade leadership award Kayla would have received it at the award ceremony at the end of the year but then she…" Vance replied.

"Died?" Gibbs finished.

"Yeah she died and when I dropped Jared off this morning they gave it to me." Vance replied.

"So what do you need?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to go out to the cemetery and get a picture with it at her grave but I'm not sure I can handle it alone." Vance replied.

"I'll go with you Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Jethro. I seriously can't go alone and Jared isn't ready." Vance replied.

"No problem Leon just let me call Tony and tell he to get Liz and J.L. from daycare." Gibbs replied.

"I need to make arrangements for Jarred to get home anyway." Vance replied.

* * *

"Hey DiNozzo you busy?"

"What is it Boss? Do we have a case?

"Would I be asking if we did?"

"Right well Ziva's meeting some friends and I am going to just chill at my place"

"I was wondering if you could get the twins I have to help Leon with something."

"Of course Boss."

"Thanks"

"Anytime Boss. Bye"

"Thanks again DiNozzo. Bye"

* * *

"Hi Mrs. King this is Leon Vance Jared's dad."

"Oh hi Leon what is it?"

"Can you get him from school today?"

"Sure is everything OK?"

"No I'm fine something just came up."

"Alright drop him off at your place?"

"If you don't mind."

"No problem Leon anytime you need help."

* * *

McGee and Abby sat together in the waiting room of the OB/GYN's office. Abby was now just over seven weeks. So they had gotten Jimmy to recommend a good doctor.

"You OK Abbs?" McGee asked.

"I'm fine just nervous." Abby replied.

"Don't worry Abbs everything will be fine." McGee assured.

"I hope so for us and Jimmy and Breena and Tony and Ziva." Abby replied.

"Me too" McGee replied. "How is everybody else doing?" he asked.

"Ducky is kind of worried about Breena's baby and Tony said Ziva is really worried about her and Tony's wellbeing." Abby replied.

"Has Ziva been to the doctor yet?" McGee asked.

"She's still too early to have to worry about it." Abby replied.

"Abby McGee?" A nurse called.

Abby and McGee nodded and walked back. McGee sat in a plastic chair against the wall while Abby climbed onto the exam table. The doctor walked in a few minutes later reading a chart.

"Alright Mrs. McGee I am Dr. Myers it says here you are about seven weeks and works as Forensic Specialist." Dr. Meyers said.

Abby nodded.

"Well you're going to want to be careful with chemicals." Dr. Meyers replied.

"She will be getting an assistant." McGee assured.

"I take it you're the husband." Dr. Meyers replied.

"Not yet still the boyfriend til I can get a ring." McGee replied.

"Alright well Abby if you will just lean back we'll get started." Dr. Meyers replied.

Abby leaned back on the table.

"This is going to be cold." Dr. Meyers said taking out the gel "Mhmmm MHMMM." She mumbled moving the stethoscope around Abby's belly.

"How is everything?" Abby asked.

"Well I have some news." Dr. Meyers replied.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"It's nothing bad it's just I'm picking up two heart beats." Dr. Meyers replied.

"Seriously I'm having twins?" Abby asked.

"Yes is that OK?" Dr. Meyers asked.

"Oh yeah it's great." Abby replied. "Can you handle it McGee?" she asked.

"Of course." McGee replied smiling.

* * *

"Tony why are you here?" Liz asked.

"Well we got the bad guy so that means you can sleep in your own bed tonight but, Gibbs has to help out Mr. Vance so I am going to watch you for a little while." Tony explained.

"OK" Liz replied.

"Tony!" J.L. cried running into Tony's arms.

"Hey little guy oh missed you so much!" Tony cried.

"You taking us home?" J.L. asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

Liz and J.L. ran off to get their backpacks. Once they had everything Tony took them out to car. He helped J.L. fasten his seatbelt. He was still in a toddler car seat because of his low weight but Liz was big enough for just a booster seat. J.L. definitely was closer to him. Not theat Liz didn't love him but she was definitely more of a daddy's or whatever you would call Gibbs girl and Abby and McGee were her favorites on the team. She was convinced that McGee was her boyfriend.

"Tony are you really going to be a daddy?" Liz asked.

"Yes Ziva is going to have my baby just like Abby is having McGee's baby and Jimmy's wife Breena is having his baby." Tony explained.

"But Timmy is my boyfriend!" Liz protested.

"Sorry honey but he's a little old for you." Tony replied.

"Aw will I ever find a real boyfriend ever?" Liz asked.

"Of course you will. A cute girl like you." Tony replied.

"When?" Liz asked.

"Well I think Gibbs would prefer you wait until he doesn't have to cut your chicken nuggets into a dinosaur shape because the store was out of that kind." Tony replied.

"Okay" Liz replied.

"Tony?" J.L. asked.

"What is it J.L.?" Tony asked.

"After you and Ziva have your baby will you still love me?" J.L. asked.

"Of course I will J.L. your my little buddy." Tony assured.

The truth was J.L. was the reason that Tony had faith in himself being a good father. Before him he was convinced he'd be like his own father.

* * *

Gibbs hung back while Vance approached Kayla's grave. He knew as much as Vance needed reinforcement he needed his privacy. So Gibbs just hung back and waited for Vance to either ask him to join him or simply to get the picture of him holding the medal in from of the stone.

"Hey baby girl. When I took your brother to school today they gave me this. It's the leadership award for your grade. I know how badly you wanted it. I wish you could have could have…" Vance replied before breaking down crying.

"Leon?" Gibbs asked approaching his friend.

"C…Can we go Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"Do you still want me to get the picture?" Gibbs asked.

"No not now! I'm not ready." Vance replied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"I…I just can't now." Vance replied.

"Alight let's go." Gibbs replied helping his friend stand.

Gibbs walked with Vance back to their cars. He sat and waited until Vance was ready to leave and then he followed him home. He hated to be away from the twins any longer but right now Leon needed him more. He also needed to be sure that Vance got home safely and didn't try anything stupid.

"Why didn't you go home?" Vance asked when the two got out of their cars at Vance's house.

"You don't need to be alone right now." Gibbs replied.

"Jared's here. You go be with your kids." Vance replied.

"If you are sure." Gibbs replied.

Vance walked into the house and Gibbs turned to leave.

"JARED I'M HOME!" Vance called. "JARED!"

Gibbs stopped and waited after Vance called for Jared three more times each time at a louder tone. He whirled around and raced towards the house. It was completely empty. Vance found a note in the kitchen from his nanny saying she had become ill and needed to go home.

"Leon" Gibbs whispered.

"Jared knows to call me if the nanny ever has to leave." Vance replied.

"Didn't you call someone to pick him up?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes Mrs. King maybe she noticed there was nobody home and took him to her house." Vance replied.

He took out his phone and redialed Mrs. King.

"Hello Mrs. King?"

"Oh Leon did you get Jared?"

"No I asked you to get him."

"He told me that you called him and told him you were getting him."

"I never did that Marney."

On the other end on the phone a knife fell from Mrs. Kings hand clanking to the floor and she let out a gasp, Vance thrust his phone to the ground and fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably, and it was a rare moment where even the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself had no idea what to do.

* * *

****

A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. New chapter Monday, please review, thanks for reading.


	28. Storms

"…_Continuing our coverage as the search for Jared Vance enters its third day. The eleven year old son of NCIS director Leon Vance. Two thousand thirteen has been a year of tragedy for the Vance family. In January Jared's Jacqueline mother was shot in the family's home during a home invasion. Then just two weeks ago his older sister Kayla succumbed to injuries received during a kidnaping. A candle lit visual will be held tonight from eight to ten PM at Jared's school Prep Academy. For details please visit the school's website listed on your screen. Leon requests privacy during this difficult time but refused to release an official statement…" _The reporter from ZNN droned.

"His wife and daughter are dead and his son probably is how 'bout you respect his wish." Tony muttered.

Jared had disappeared Friday evening and it was now Monday morning. All of NCIS, the FBI, and the local PD were all on the case. Vance had not been doing well. He lay on the floor of his office, curled up in a ball crying. Since Friday evening Tony and Gibbs had taken turns caring for the twins and working the case. One would go to HQ and work while the other would stay at Gibbs's house with the twins and rest. They had been trading of every six hours. Tony had just arrived for his shift with the twins at six am it was now almost seven and he was watching the morning news praying that they had found something anything since he left. This shift promised to be fairly boring since the twins school didn't start until ten due to teacher meetings in the morning. Tony was instructed by Gibbs to wake them up no later than eight thirty and to be out the door no later than nine thirty.

"_Severe storms expected this afternoon with the possibility of coastal flooding, tornados, and hail . stay tuned. _A weather report stated.

Tony stood up and looked out the window the sky was a sickly greenish grey color. There were definitely going to be storms and it made his stomach churn. Severe weather made it less likely that Jared would be found alive. With every second it became more and more likely that Vance had lost his whole family. Tony's heart broke for the older man he hadn't liked Vance for a long time but even so he'd never wish this fate on anyone. It didn't help that all this was happening right when Ziva was carrying his child. To make matters worse the child was likely conceived the day Kayla was shot. Ziva had come over before leaving for her getaway and they had had sex. He looked at his watch and realized that was time to wake the twins up.

"LIZ! J.L.! Time to get up!" Tony called from the hallway between their rooms.

He waited for the usual sounds of Liz racing around her room getting ready. While J.L. the calmer and more cautious of the twins took his time getting ready. When he didn't hear anything from either room he became concerned. Finally he saw a tiny head poking out of her bedroom door.

"Tony?" Liz called weakly.

"What is it honey?" Tony asked.

"I feel icky." Liz replied.

Tony got closer to the young girl. He placed his hand on her head and sure enough she was burning up.

"Aw baby you're sick. Come on I'll put you back to bed." Tony replied.

He scooped Liz up into his arms and carried her back to bed. The center of the room offered a little light from outside despite the cloudy sky and Tony was able to get a clear look at the girl. He noticed tiny red spots on her forehead and cheeks.

"Aw Lizzie you have chicken pox." Tony commented.

"You better be careful then so you don't get it too." Liz replied.

"Don't worry about me Lizzie I had them a long time ago when I wasn't much older than you. I'll to call Gibbs and tell him though." Tony replied placing Liz back on the bottom bunk and tucking her in.

He walked out of the room and realized that if Liz had chicken pox than J.L. probably did too. He walked down the hall to J.L.'s room, turned on the light and found J.L. curled up on his bed. Sure enough he was also covered with spots as well. Except he wasn't handling the itching as well as Liz was. His little hands were moving all over his body and he was twisting around on the bed.

"Hey little buddy." Tony whispered.

"Make it stop Tony!" J.L. pleaded.

"Aw J.L. I wish I could. Scratching will only make it worse though." Tony replied.

"But it itches so bad!" J.L. cried.

"I know and I'm going to call Gibbs and see if he has any advice. So I can help you and Lizzie feel better." Tony replied.

"OK" J.L. replied.

Tony walked back to the kitchen he decided to call the school first then Gibbs.

"Hey Mrs. Ross this is Tony DiNozzo. "

"I'm afraid Liz and J.L. have the chicken pox."

"I will tell them to feel better thanks. Bye."

* * *

Gibbs was sitting up in Vance's office watching ZNN. All day they had been talking about the search for Jared and the impeding severe weather. Gibbs sat in the rolling desk chair in front of Vance's desk. While Leon lay on the couch staring at the celling. Most of the Navy Yard had been dismissed due to the inclement weather due that afternoon. Only a skeleton crew of security and agents remained. McGee for his tech skills and two other agents from other teams remained along with Gibbs and Vance. Abby and Ziva had protested saying they wanted to stay with the team and keep up the search for Jared but Vance had forced them to go home. Saying he wasn't risking anyone else's kids to find his own.

"We'll find him Leon." Gibbs assured.

"Jethro we are going to have storms so severe that SecNav Jarvis cut the Navy Yard and Base to skeleton crew!" Vance yelled.

"Listen to me he'll be OK he has to be." Gibbs replied.

"He's dead Gibbs! My whole family is gone!" Vance argued.

"Leon please be positive." Gibbs replied.

"It's hard to be right now Jethro." Vance replied.

"Believe me I know." Gibbs replied before being cut off by his phone ringing. He took it out and saw that it was Tony. "I have to take this" he whispered.

Vance nodded.

"Everything OK DiNozzo?"

"Not really the kids have chicken pox."

"OK I have some oatmeal in the cupboard and some itching lotion in my first aid kit in the basement."

"Alright thanks."

"Be careful we've got some nasty weather coming. Jarvis dismissed most of the Navy Yard and Base."

"Thanks you be safe coming home."

"I'm staying here until the visual though. It's been moved to the church by the school unless it's still really bad out."

"Alright bye."

"Bye DiNozzo."

"Everything OK Jethro?" Vance asked once Gibbs hung up with Tony.

"Kids have chicken pox." Gibbs replied.

"Oh do you want to go home?" Vance asked.

"Nah DiNozzo should be able to handle it." Gibbs replied. "Now what did you need to tell me?"

* * *

Back at the house Tony sat on the couch watching cartoons with Liz on the couch. She had slept a few more hours and had some juice and was now feeling well enough to come downstairs.

"BOOM!" A crack of thunder shook the house and caused the lights to flicker.

Tony jumped from his seat and his heart stopped for a few seconds.

"Tony scared?" Liz asked seemingly unfazed by the storm.

He was not a huge fan of thunder storms. He had outgrown the terror he got from them when he was younger lightning flashed and thunder roared.

"A little yeah but I'm kind of a chicken with storms." Tony replied.

"OK" Liz replied.

Another huge crack of thunder hit and the lights went out.

"T…Tony!" J.L. cried.

Tony jumped at the sound of repeated crashes. He used his phone to light the darkness and found J.L. lying at the bottom of the stairs crying.

"J.L. are you OK?" Tony asked scooping the child up.

"I'm scared and now my body hurts!" J.L. cried just as the lights flicked back on again.

Tony set J.L. on the stairs and looked into his deep blue eyes. He was relieved that his pupils were normal. He would have a goose egg for a while but no permanent damage was done. The poor kid however now had purple bruises all over his body along with the chicken pox.

"Hey you're OK." Tony assured.

Tony picked up J.L. and carried him into the living room. He hadn't even made it around the corner before the boy was back asleep. He missed the days when getting back to sleep was that simple. It had been like that for a while after the plague but that wasn't exactly a sleep aide he'd recommend. He arrived back in the living room and found Liz sound asleep on the couch. He sat down and placed one twin on each hip. Once he was sure they were both sound asleep he switched the T.V. to ZNN.

"_An update in the missing persons case of eleven year old Jared Vance. Two students from Prep Academy taking a short cut through the woods adjacent to the school. Discovered the boys backpack floating in the creek. Nobody has been found but cadaver dogs will be brought in once the storm passes._

Tony felt tears form in his eyes he knew there was no sense fighting them. Just then another clap of thunder knocked the lights out.

* * *

****

A/N: Well ZNN is based on CNN so they could be wrong. New chapter Wednesday please review and thanks for reading thus far. 


	29. Visual

"YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!" Gibbs shouted.

He and Vance were still in Vance's office despite the storm knocking out power for most of the D.C. area. McGee and the other two agents working the case home the power outage had made tracking Jared impossible. Now only Gibbs, Vance, and limited security remained.

"I am going to kill myself." Vance replied.

"Why would you do that?" Gibbs asked.

"My whole family is dead Jethro. I have nothing." Vance replied.

"Leon Jared might still be alive." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro they found his backpack beside the creek. Tomorrow they'll find him floating somewhere and if they don't he's in the woods. With all the lightning. He's dead." Vance argued.

"Leon please be positive." Gibbs replied.

"Really Jethro I'd expect you of all people to be more understanding." Vance replied.

"You remember that Kyle kid back when you were a Probie?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Vance replied.

"Well he was missing for twice as long as Jared has been and it was snowing." Gibbs replied.

"Yes and as I recall he is paralyzed from the waist down because of what happened to him." Vance replied.

"Yeah but that's sure as hell better than being dead. Plus he is doing really well." Gibbs assured.

"He is?" Vance asked.

"Yeah I keep tabs on people from certain cases and know that his family moved to Seattle not long after he got out of rehab, he finished school and college and is now the Vice Principal at a local middle school." Gibbs explained.

"I don't know Jethro." Vance replied.

"Well no matter what happens if Jared survives and is just fine or if he has some kind of lasting damage or if God forbid he is dead. Me, my team, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, and so many more people will have your back." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks Jethro but I still am not sure if I want to go on without him." Vance replied.

"Well if that's what you think is right Leon I won't stop you. Just promise me one thing." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Vance asked.

"Promise me you will wait until we have a body confirmed to be Jared before you do anything stupid. That way he won't come home and find that he is alone." Gibbs replied.

"I promise Jethro but you have to promise me something too." Vance replied.

"Of course Leon anything." Gibbs replied.

"Everything I said in here today remains between us." Vance replied.

"My lips are sealed." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs sank back into the chair in front of Vance's desk. His heart felt heavy. He knew exactly how Leon was feeling. He had had the same thoughts after he lost his girls. He had come close to it so many times. Now he was glad he didn't. Now that he knew his team and the others and had reconnected with his dad. Now Leon may be in the exact same situation except Leon had nobody left except Jackie's brother and he was locked away in prison. He didn't want his friend to die but he knew that that may be the only way Vance would ever feel relief. Still he hung on to the shred of hope that Jared was alive and he would come back and live a long and happy life. Though with each moment that became less and less likely.

* * *

Tony parked his car in the parking lot of Prep Academy. It was still storming so the Visual had been officially moved to St. Thomas Catholic Church next door but Tony didn't mind walking so older people and people with kids could park closer. He took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked towards the church head hung low. Trying not to think about what was going on. He saw McGee, Abby, and Ziva huddled together at the entrance. He was quickly pulled into the group hug.

"It's so awful isn't it?" Abby said.

"I know Abbs." Tony replied.

"You guys we have to be strong for Vance." McGee said.

"I know Probie it's just so hard." Tony replied.

"Imagine how it must be for him." Ziva said.

"I can't Gibbs is the only one with an idea of what he is going through." Tony replied.

"That's right DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs you're here." Ziva commented.

"Very good Ziva." Gibbs replied.

"I mean if you and Tony are both here who is with the twins? As I understand they are sick?" Ziva asked.

"Robby Harriet is watching them. Jane and Maddie wanted to come but Robby didn't feel up to it. Plus he had to babysit Sydney anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Wait isn't chicken pox really dangerous for pregnant women?" Ziva asked.

"Don't worry Zi I showered at my place before I came." Tony assured.

"Yeah Ziva Tony would never do anything to risk our babies." Abby replied.

"We need to get inside." Gibbs replied looking at his watch.

The members of Team Gibbs and Abby walked into the church. Gibbs sat beside Vance in the front row while Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Abby sat in the fourth row. Tony looked around and saw Ducky and the Palmer's sitting near the back. Other than that Tony didn't know anybody. It was mostly middle school students, parents, and teachers. Tony shuddered he could not imagine what this must be like. Prep was a very small school only about a hundred and fifty students from kindergarten through grade twelve.

"Excuse me could one of you help with the lighting of the candles one of our ushers backed out?" An usher asked.

"Sure" Tony replied,

"Alright follow me." The usher replied.

Tony stood up and followed the other usher to the front of the church. The head usher lit Tony's candle along with that of the other three ushers. After the candles had been lit the father led a short prayer and then handed the pulpit over to the principal of Prep. Who spoke briefly about what a good student Jared was academically and in general. About how even after everything he's been through he never gave up or let his grades slip. Tony knew that was because of who his father was. Vance wasn't like Senior where Jared and Kayla when she was alive had to be afraid of what would happen if they failed a class. He did expect nothing but their very best though. After he was done he handed the podium over to Vance. Gibbs squeezed his friends shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile. Vance walked to the front of the church and began his speech.

"Thank you all for coming. This year I have already lost my wife and daughter. Which make this even more painful than it would have been. Right now I don't know if Jared is alive or not but if he is I know he is with his mother and sister and maybe he happier…" Vance spoke before his voice began cracking to much to speak. "I'm sorry" he squeaked.

* * *

Gibbs walked to the front of the church and whispered something in Vance's ear. He shook his head then Gibbs led him back to their pew. Vance was sobbing into Gibb's chest at this point and the principal said that the floor was now open to anyone who would like to say a few words. Share memories of Jared or offer a prayer. Something tightened in Tony's chest and he knew he couldn't be there anymore. He extinguished his candle and tossed it into Ziva's lap. Ziva expected the candle to still be lit and jumped in surprise. Tony was able to remain calm until after he had made it out of the sanctuary. Then he just started running. He ran out of the church and found himself in the woods on the opposite side of the school. The place where Jared's backpack had been found. Where tomorrow cadaver dogs and boats would search for the body of Director Vance's last living family. Tony found himself staring at the creek near where Jared's backpack had been found. He noticed a small rope bridge that was about to fall into the water. Something possessed him to cross unfortunately the middle of the bridge collapsed just after Tony went across.

"Shit!" Tony whispered.

He ran until he came to a small cave. Tony knew this place he had found a missing Marine and the missing teenage daughter of another Marine going at it like rabbits in there a few years back. It was not long after the Mark Samford incident so Tony had dubbed it "the Samford case" earning him a head slap from Gibbs. Tony heard a soft moaning noise coming from inside. He climbed in expecting to break up two horny teenagers. Only to find Jared Vance curled up in a ball. Tony climbed closer to the boy.

"Who?" Jared asked wearily

"Jared it's me Agent DiNozzo." Tony whispered.

"Help" Jared begged.

"Jared are you okay?" Tony asked.

"No" Jared moaned.

"It's OK I'll get you help." Tony whispered gathering the boy in his arms.

Tony carried Jared out of the cave and into the woods. He placed Jared on the ground and took out his cellphone. He was out of service but he was able to open his flashlight app and get a better look at Jared. The kid looked terrible his face had almost not color, the elbow on his left arm was swollen to almost twice the size of the other one. The shoe on his right foot had been removed and Tony could see bruising but the main cause for concern was that Jared was holding onto his side. Tony picked Jared up again and started to run not caring that he had dropped his cellphone behind him.

* * *

****

A/N: So Jared is alive just pretty beat-up but what exactly is wrong with him? Also for anyone who doesn't know Mark Samford was the governor of South Carolina about four years ago he disappeared and was found on the Appalachian Trail with his mistress. Please review and thanks for reading.


	30. Timing

"Thank You all for coming. Please remember to keep Jared and his father Leon in your thoughts and prayers tonight." The Principal of Jared's school said.

Gibbs looked at his watch it was only seven. Gibbs knew the visual was supposed to go longer but the weather was supposed to get bad again soon. So Gibbs understood the reduced time. Vance was among one of the first to leave. He was already to his car by the time Gibbs was out of the church. Gibbs approached his car.

"What do you want?" Vance asked rolling down his window.

"Are you okay Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"I need to be alone." Vance replied.

"Alright call me as soon as you get home." Gibbs replied.

"I will." Vance promised.

* * *

"Gibbs!" Ziva called.

"What is it Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Tony he just freaked out and ran out of the service. Now I can't get a hold of him." Ziva replied.

"It hasn't been that long." Gibbs replied.

"His phone goes straight to voicemail." Ziva replied.

"Let me try." Gibbs replied.

He took out his phone and dialed his number and immediately got voicemail. "You didn't get DiNozzo. Probably in the field call back later." Now Gibbs was worried Tony was never unreachable and if he was his phone would ring for a long time. Indicating he was in situation where he could not answer.

"I'll look for him. You, McGee, and Abby go home. It's gonna start storming again and I don't let you on the roads." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Ziva replied.

"I'll find him." Gibbs assured

* * *

Tony ran through the woods holding Jared tightly in his arms. Once the shock of finding him had worn off. Tony realized that the boy was covered in his own filth. He could imagine how emabarrssing that must be for a kid his age but he probably was too stand get up and use the bathroom or throw-up, He had enough medical training as a cop and Physical Education major to know that Jared had appendicitis and that time was a factor. He cursed when he came to the creek and remembered the bridge was out. Especially when he realized that his phone was not in his pocket. He knew he had only one option. He lowered himself into the creek and moved Jared onto his back and forged across.

* * *

Gibbs grabbed the emergency kit from his car. It had a radio, flashlight and first aid kit. Gibbs prayed he only needed the flashlight but with DiNozzo you never knew. It started to rain again Gibbs started to worry about Tony's lungs. They hadn't given him many problems since he had the plague eight years earlier but Gibbs still didn't like Tony being in the rain too long. As he approached the woods he saw a figure running towards him. It was Tony and he was holding something in his arms.

"I found him boss!" Tony called.

"Jared?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah call 911 I think his appendix maybe ruptured. I tried to call myself but my phone is missing." Tony replied.

Gibbs immediately took out his phone and dialed 911.

"This is Jethro Gibbs"

"One of my agents found Jared Vance."

"He thinks his appendix is ruptured. Send help right away." Gibbs replied.

After hanging calling 911 Gibbs went back to Tony and Jared. Getting a closer look at Tony he realized that the younger man was soaking wet. Jared was a wet as well but not near as bad as Tony.

"What happened to you?" Gibbs demanded.

"The bridge was out so I had to swim for it." Tony replied.

"How did you get Jared across?' Gibbs asked.

"I carried him on my back." Tony replied.

Gibbs's fatherly instincts went off. Swimming with that extra weight on an already damp night was not good for Tony's lungs and he knew that Tony would not even consider worrying about himself until he was sure Jared was okay.

"I'm fine really *cough* boss" Tony replied.

"I have some sweats in the car you can change into at the hospital and if you start coughing you have to get checked out." Gibbs replied.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

* * *

Leon Vance sat in his car on the bridge. He had promised Gibbs that he would wait until he was one hundred percent sure that Jared was dead but he just couldn't go on. He looked at two of the many pictures he kept in his wallet. The one of Jackie and Kayla wearing elf ears at the Children's Hospital. Jackie the love of his life the woman who was supposed to outlive him and grow old before dying in her sleep. Kayla his baby girl the most selfless child he'd ever known she just wanted to give back. Next he looked at the one of him and Jared at Jared's soccer banquet last fall. Jared his boy the son he had prayed for the natural athlete who put his heart into everything he did. He couldn't fight anymore. He got out of his car and walked towards the ledge. He took out his phone he was going to text Gibbs his note. When he heard it ring he looked at the number. It was Gibbs.

"What is it Jethro?"

"Leon DiNozzo found him."

"Dare I ask?"

"He is Leon. The ambulance is on the way."

"Which hospital?"

"D.C. Memorial"

* * *

Gibbs and Tony waited with Jared until the ambulance arrived. The decided that Tony would ride with Jared so that Gibbs could call Jane and make sure the twins had somebody to watch them until he was sure Jared was okay.

* * *

Vance ran through the doors of the D.C. Memorial Hospital Emergency Room. He had was so glad he got the call when he did. If Gibbs had called even a minute later. It could have been too late and Jared could have faced what Gibbs had feared. Coming home and learning that he had lost the last of his family. He walked over to the reception desk.

"Leon Vance" Vance replied.

"Ah Jared's father." The receptionist replied.

"Yes where is he?" Vance asked.

"He was taken into surgery to remove his appendix. We will let you know when he is out." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you." Vance replied nervously.

He turned to walk away and scanned the room for Gibbs and Tony he found them sitting along the east wall.

"Leon I figured you'd go to surgery to wait for Jared." Gibbs replied.

"I am I just wanted to thank Agent DiNozzo for finding Jared." Vance replied.

"No problem Vance I was just doing my job." Tony replied.

* * *

Vance walked down the hall to the surgical ward. Memorial was a much smaller hospital than Bethesda or Monroe but they had an excellent surgical team. He sat in one of the hard plastic hospital chairs that he had become far too familiar with in the past few months. His mind was going a million miles an hour. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the surgeon had come out.

"Excuse me sir are you Jared Vance's father?" The surgeon asked shaking his shoulder.

"Yes I am." Vance replied.

"He is out of surgery." The surgeon replied.

"How is he?" Vance asked.

"He came through remarkably well." The surgeon replied.

"Were there other issues?" Vance asked.

"Yes a broken elbow and ankle. The elbow will require surgery as well but it's not urgent and we don't want to put any more stress on his body then we have to." The surgeon explained.

"When do you think he could have the surgery?" Vance asked.

"Well depending on how he does with recovery as early as the weekend. His ankle just needs to be casted but he will be laid up for a while" The surgeon explained.

"Thank you so much." Vance replied.

"You're welcome but you shouldn't be thanking me. You should thank whoever brought him in. His appendix must have ruptured late Saturday or early Sunday if he had been brought in even an hour later it would have been too late." The surgeon explained.

"Can I see him?" Vance asked.

"Yes we are keeping him in the ICU for at least tonight but you can see him for a short visit." The surgeon replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat with Tony in the emergency room. Gibbs looked at his Senior Field Agent he did not look good. He was too pale and had dark circles under his eyes. Yes he was worried about Jared and the twins but he did not look nearly that bad even when they arrived. He turned back before Tony caught him staring. He felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned over and saw Tony blue faced and looking terrified.

"Boss I can't breathe." Tony wheezed before falling into a violent coughing fit.

* * *

"Hi Jared." Vance said walking into his son's hospital room.

"Hey dad." Jared replied weakly.

"You don't know how glad I am that you are okay." Vance replied sitting beside his son.

"I'm sorry. What I did was stupid." Jared replied.

"I'm just glad you are okay." Vance replied.

"I was really scared." Jared replied.

"What happened? Why did you lie to Mrs. King and say I was picking you up? Why were you in those woods?" Vance asked.

"I just needed to clear my head so I decided to walk home." Jared replied.

"Why didn't you call me?" Vance asked.

"I knew you'd never let me walk that far alone." Jared replied.

"I wouldn't have but Ducky lives two miles from their and I could have let you walk there and had you drive the rest of the way." Vance replied.

"I'm sorry." Jared replied.

"It's okay now what exactly happened to you? How did you get hurt?" Vance asked.

"I tripped over my shoelace a hurt my ankle and dropped my backpack. I was able to limp across the bridge and almost to where Tony found me before I fell and hurt my elbow. I was hurting pretty bad and it was getting dark. So I crawled into the cave. I was just going to wait til morning but when I woke up I was feeling sick. I kept throwing up and had accident. I can't believe Agent DiNozzo carried me in his suit." Jared replied.

"He would never put a human life above a suit." Vance replied.

"I started to feel really bad Saturday night by the time Tony found me I couldn't move and everything hurt. I was so scared." Jared replied.

"I was scared too son I thought I had lost you too." Vance replied.

"I kept hearing mom and Kayla telling me I had to stay with you." Jared replied. Kayla said she wished she had listened to mom when she told her that."

"I'm glad you listened." Vance replied.

"Hey dad I'm tired can you go?" Jared asked.

"Sure I'll be back tomorrow." Vance replied.

* * *

Vance walked out of the ICU and saw Gibbs sitting on the floor of the waiting room holding his head in his hands.

"Jethro what is it?" Vance asked.

"They're admitting DiNozzo for difficulty breathing." Gibbs replied.

* * *

****

A/N: Jared is going to be fine but what about DiNozzo? Please review and thanks so much for reading.


	31. Fall Out

Gibbs walked down the hall of D.C. Memorial. Finding it nearly impossible to maintain his usual stoic persona. He knew he should have made DiNozzo get checked out when they first arrived. He knew that he had strained his lungs rescuing Jared. The thing that concerned Gibbs the most though was not the fact that Tony had trouble breathing but that he had actually requested to be admitted. DiNozzo hated hospitals and being in one even more. So when he told the nurse Gibbs flagged down that he needed to be admitted Gibbs knew it must be bad. He slid down to the floor of the small waiting room outside the ICU. He saw Vance walking out of the ICU.

"Jethro what is it?" Vance asked.

"They're admitting DiNozzo for difficulty breathing." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Jethro I'm so sorry. He'll pull through he's a fighter." Vance replied.

"I hope so Leon. How's Jared?" Gibbs asked.

"Really good actually I think he's going to make a full recovery." Vance replied.

"That's good." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah the doctor said Tony got him here just in time. He was literally minutes away from death. God if he had been too late." Vance replied.

"Don't think like that Leon and certainly don't put that in Tony's head." Gibbs replied.

"I won't hey I am going to stay with Jared tonight. I can keep watch over Tony for a while how about you go and check on the twins. Maybe get some rest." Vance replied.

"I will go and say goodnight to Liz and J.L. but I'm not staying long. Tony is pretty weak right now." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Vance replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked through his front door and saw Jane sitting on the stairs reading a book.

"Hi Jane." Gibbs greeted.

"Oh hi Jethro I didn't hear you come in." Jane replied.

"Ya know I have a couch right?" Gibbs asked.

"I do it's just well first J.L. threw up on it and then…" Jane replied.

"Whoa he threw up? Maybe I should take him to the ER." Gibbs replied.

"No it's fine I think the mac & cheese I made was a bit much for him." Jane replied.

"What about Liz?" Gibbs asked he was a little worried since Tony had said J.L. had fallen down the stairs.

"She got sick too but she was able to get to the bathroom." Jane replied.

"Alright sorry I interrupted earlier." Gibbs replied.

"Oh the kids kept calling for me you know needing water, fever dreams, etc." Jane replied.

"Yeah I know. Hey do you mind staying longer I have to get back to the hospital?" Gibbs asked.

"No it is fine is Jared OK?" Jane asked.

"He's fine he had appendicitis but Tony found him and got him treatment in time. He also has a couple broken bones but nothing to serious." Gibbs replied.

"That's good. why do you have to go back then though?" Jane asked.

"It's Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Tony's in the hospital?" Liz asked from the top of the stairs.

"He told us he couldn't get sick from us though." J.L. added.

"He didn't get sick from you." Gibbs replied.

"He didn't?" Liz asked.

"No. Come here." Gibbs replied.

Liz and J.L. joined Gibbs at the bottom of the stairs where he knelt down to their level and put one arm around each twin.

"Listen a few years ago Tony got really sick. He was in the hospital for a long time and for a while we weren't sure if he was going to make it even his doctor was worried but he got better and tonight was the first time it really impacted him since." Gibbs explained.

"Did he have cancer like Great Aunt Ann?" Liz asked.

"No it was something else." Gibbs replied.

"What?" J.L. asked.

"It's really hard to explain." Gibbs replied. "Come on I'll put you guys back to bed."

* * *

Gibbs picked Liz and J.L. up and carried him back to their rooms. After making sure each twin was tucked in and had a good night kiss he went back downstairs.

"Tony was the agent who got the pneumonic plague isn't he?" Jane asked.

"Yeah it was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. I can't imagine how it must have been for him." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah I read about him in the paper. I remember Dr. Pitt saying it was a miracle when he was interviewed. He really should have died." Jane said.

"Yeah well DiNozzo's a fighter. Thankfully I can't imagine life without him." Gibbs replied.

"Well you should get back to him." Jane replied.

"I will thanks again. I'll be home as soon as I can." Gibbs replied.

"Stay as long as you need." Jane replied.

* * *

Vance pressed the intercom button for the ICU. It was technically passed visiting hours but he had permission to come and go as he liked since Jared was so young. Though he was planning on sneaking a visit to Tony as well. He scanned the patient list by the door and saw the Tony was in bed five. He walked over to Tony's bed.

"Tony it's me Director Vance. I know you didn't want any thanks for saving Jared but I cannot thank you enough. I mean you saved my son's life." Vance said. "Honestly if it weren't for you they would have found Jared's body when they sent the dogs in tomorrow. I owe my son's life to you. Though Jared isn't the only one you saved just in time. I was seconds away from suicide when Gibbs called." Vance replied.

"You were what?" Gibbs hissed.

"Jethro I." Vance replied.

"We can't fight in here." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs practically drug Vance out of the ICU and then out of the hospital.

"You were gonna kill yourself?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Yes Jethro I thought my son was dead. I couldn't go on anymore!" Vance replied.

"I know but remember how you promised me you'd wait until we had a body?!" Gibbs growled.

"Jethro I wasn't thinking clearly you of all people should understand!" Vance shot-back.

"What if I hadn't called you in time?! What if Jared woke up from surgery after almost dying and learned his dad was dead and he was all alone?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Jethro please." Vance replied.

"Dammit Leon my agent the man who is practically my son is fighting for his life because he saved your son's life!" Gibbs yelled.

"I know Jethro!" Vance yelled.

"Do you?! Do you care though?! Do you realize I spent my day away from my sick kids to be with you?!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro I said I was sorry!" Vance yelled.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have broken your promise!" Gibbs yelled.

"I didn't do it Jethro!" Vance yelled.

"You were going to and you should have been looking for Jared! If you had maybe Tony wouldn't be so sick now!" Gibbs yelled.

"I can see why three women have left you!" Vance shouted.

"STAY OUT OF MY LIFE?!" Gibbs shot-back.

* * *

Gibbs left Vance alone outside the hospital. He stormed back in fists clenched cursing Vance out under his breath. He and Vance had developed an understanding in the recent months since Jackie and later Kayla died but in such a short time they were shoved back to square one. At best. He pressed the intercom button.

"I'm sorry visiting hours have ended. Unless you're loved one is near death. You are not permitted to enter." A nurse said through the intercom.

"Can I at least get an update on the condition of Anthony DiNozzo Jr.?" Gibbs asked.

"Jethro Gibbs?" The nurse asked.

"Yes mam." Gibbs replied.

"I'm buzzing you in we need you in here right away." The nurse replied.

"Okay." Gibbs replied nervously his heart dropping. He knew something was very wrong with Tony.

The nurse came over and pressed the button by the door. Gibbs turned down the handle and walked into the large room. A walk that only took a second but it felt to Gibbs like a million years. He shuddered at the image of seeing Tony lying in a bed covered by sheet.

"Agent Gibbs I am Nurse Miller." Nurse Miller greeted

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent DiNozzo is running a fever and his lung function is down to fifty percent. We contacted Dr. Pitt and he wants him transferred to Bethesda immediately. We just need you as next of kin to fill out a few consent forms." Nurse Miller explained.

"Nurse Miller the ambulance is here to transport Agent DiNozzo." A doctor said.

"Where are those forms?" Gibbs asked urgently.

"There's no time! Just sign them in the ambulance!" The nurse yelled.

* * *

Gibbs watched as several two orderlies transferred Tony onto the stretcher and raced him out of the room. Gibbs ran behind them almost keeping up. Not caring that he was probably breaking several hospital rules. It took a minute for the medics to load Tony into the ambulance. While he waited Gibbs walked out from under the oning and starred up at the sky. He felt moisture hitting his face.

"Dammit it's raining again." Gibbs lied to himself.

"Hey you are you coming' or not?!" One of the medics called to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and walked back to the ambulance bay. He climbed into back along with Tony just before the medic slammed the doors shut. He grabbed the clipboard the medic handed him with the consent forms he needed for Tony's transfer. The young woman asked Gibbs if he could write at the speed they'd be moving or if he preferred to wait until they arrived at Bethesda. Gibbs assured her that everything was fine. After working with Ziva the past eight years he was amazed at what he could do in a vehicle moving at high speeds. He signed the forms and handed them back to the medic.

"B…Bosss no…not ssur…re I…I'mm g...g oingg t…to mmake it." Tony said weakly.

"You aren't allowed to die yet too many people need you too much." Gibbs replied.

* * *

****

A/N: Gibbs and Vance will make up eventually but there will be plenty of drama and resentment between them before they do. Sorry if Gibbs seems OOC in this chapter but he is really worried about Tony. New chapter Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading. 


	32. Balance

Jethro Gibbs was never a fan of hospitals. It was from childhood Stillwater was too small to have a hospital. They had Dr. Griffith and if you were really sick or hurt he would send you to another town that had a hospital. Since it was usually a long drive and you had to be a twelve to sixteen to get into most wards. So if a little Jethro went it meant somebody was dying. Now that old fear was resurfacing as he sat beside Tony's bed. He was scheduled for a battery of tests in the morning. Gibbs prayed that they would run the tests, find that there was nothing wrong, Tony would go home, and everything would be fine. The cynical old man in him though was sure that Tony was dying. It didn't seem fair Vance got his son back and he was fine but he may lose his. Not that Gibbs wanted Jared to die. The way things balanced out sometimes. Why couldn't both families get a happy ending? When J.L. was kidnapped, tortured, and raped while Gibbs watched helplessly. Kayla had been kidnaped too except she got shot and died a week later. When Jackie was taken out by Bodnar's hit man along with Eli Ziva had been able to get down in time. What if a bullet that could have hit her had been the one that killed Jackie?

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but we have to kick you out." Emma said poking her head in the room.

"I understand." Gibbs replied.

"We'll do everything we can for him Gibbs." Emma assured.

"DiNozzo don't make me bury another child." Gibbs whispered.

He turned and walked out of the room. Stopping at the door, turning back, and taking one last look at his agent. His gut was telling him this was going to a long emotional road. He walked out of Bethesda with his head hung down. Maybe he had been too hard on Leon. He would apologize to him in the morning. He took out his phone and saw that he had a bunch of missed calls ten from Ziva, eight from Abby, and five from McGee. He knew the team needed to know.

* * *

"Hey Ziver"

"Gibbs did you get a hold of Tony? How is Vance doing?"

"Well first of all Tony found Jared."

"He did? How is he OK?"

"I don't know I just found him running out the woods with Jared. Don't worry Jared is going to be OK."

"Going to?"

"He had to have his appendix out and he has a couple broken bones."

"Where's Tony? He should be bragging about this?"

"Ziver he's at Bethesda."

"What's wrong?"

"He's having trouble breathing and running a fever."

"C…Can I see him?"

"Tomorrow. Get some rest Ziver. You and the baby need it."

"Alright Gibbs."

* * *

"Hey Abbs"

"Hi Gibbs."

"Abby I have some news."

"What is it Gibbs?"

"Tony found Jared. Don't worry he's okay he just had appendicitis and a couple broken bones."

"Tony?"

"No Jared."

"So he's okay?"

"Yeah Jared's gonna be just fine."

"What about Tony?"

"Tony is in the hospital Abbs."

"Oh no what's wrong?"

"Something is wrong with his lungs and he's running a fever."

"Please tell me he's going to get better."

"I hope so Abbs."

"Do you want me to tell McGee or are you going to do it?"

"He's in the room and you're on speaker."

* * *

"Hi McGee."

"Hi Boss."

"McGee you sound upset is everything okay?"

"My dad died this afternoon.

"McGee I'm sorry are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sarah's pretty broken up though we're at her place."

"Well tell her I'm sorry."

"Thanks"

"Do you want me to tell the team?"

"No they already know."

"How?"

"I found out around three but I wanted to be there for Vance."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah we kind of expected it in the last week. He just went down so he didn't linger too long thankfully."

"Again I'm so sorry. Call me when you know about the arrangements and get some rest you four."

* * *

"Hi Duck"

"Hello Jethro how are Anthony and Jared doing?"

"You knew?"

"Yes Leon called me. He also said you two had a bit of a falling out."

"Yeah but 'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

"Very well. Did you hear about Timothy's father?"

"Yeah I wonder why he didn't tell me."

"Well he only told Abigail at first but she told me. When I confronted Timothy he said he didn't want to detour attention away from Leon."

"Does Palmer know about everything?"

"Yes I called him."

"Why only Palmer?"

"I only just got off the phone with him."

"Really Jimmy's not much of a talker."

"He has some concerns.

"Is everything okay with Breena and the baby?"

"Both mother and child are fine. It's Jimmy who's having problems."

"What's wrong?"

"Well as you know Jimmy lost his father when he was just a boy."

"Yeah"

"Well right now it seems that he is having some anxieties about his own mortality. He fears that he will die young and leave his child fatherless. Like his father did to him."

"Did you help him?"

"I think so."

"Well I have to go."

"Get some rest Jethro."

"I'll try."

* * *

Gibbs shoved his phone back in his pocket after hanging up with Ducky. He wanted to stay with Tony but he knew that Liz and J.L. deserved at least some of his time. He also realized his car was at Memorial still. He knew buses weren't running anymore so he called a cab.

* * *

The cab pulled into the parking lot of Memorial. Gibbs found where he parked his car, got in, and drove home. It was only ten or eleven but it felt so much later. The city seemed so dark and empty. Gibbs found himself lost in his thoughts. He felt bad for McGee losing his father he should be with him but Tony and the twins needed him too. Not to mention they may catch a case though they were probably off rotation. He had too many people depending on him and his work was making it to stressful. He knew he had some serious decisions to make.

* * *

Gibbs arrived home to a dark house the only light was the porch light. He got out of the car and walked into his house.

"Jane! I'm home!" Gibbs called.

He got no response. He flicked on the light in the front room and was going to call Jane again. When he looked down and saw a dark red sticky substance on the floor. Panic surged through his body. Was it Jane? One of the twins? Both? All three? Had he lost more children and another woman that he loved? What would happen to Jane's kids? How would he tell them? He just wanted to scream and breakdown.

"Jethro?" Jane called.

"Jane is everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. Oh the floor don't worry that's just sauce. The macaroni was just a two person frozen dinner I made for me and the twin. So Robby to the girls for pizza and dropped a sauce cup." Jane explained.

"I'm just glad you and the twins are okay." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you. We are fine." Jane assured. "How's Tony?" she asked.

"They had to transfer him to Bethesda. He's pretty sick." Gibbs replied.

"I hope he gets better fast. J.L. seems really attached to him." Jane said.

"He is." Gibbs replied.

"You seem like something else is wrong did something happen to Jared?" Jane asked.

"No it's just McGee's dad died today." Gibbs replied.

"He's the admiral right?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"How's McGee?" Jane asked.

"He seems okay. I'm still worried though." Gibbs replied.

"Just be there for him." Jane replied.

"Hey are the kids at home?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I sent them home and hour ago." Jane replied.

"Do want to sleep here?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Jane replied.

"You take my bed I'll grab some sheets and crash on the floor." Gibbs replied.

"We're adults we can share a bed." Jane replied.

* * *

Gibbs lay beside Jane in the bed. In the room he had once shared with Shannon. He felt a twinge of guilt the same one he got when he slept there with his three ex-wives. Around four he woke up to check on the twins and use the bathroom. He walked into the master bath. When he turned on the light he saw Shannon sitting on the tub.

"Shan?" Gibbs asked.

"You really love her don't you?" Shannon asked.

"I do. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't. You were the love of my life." Gibbs replied.

"Jethro its fine believe me. I just want you to be happy it's what you deserve." Shannon replied.

"Am I moving too fast?" Gibbs asked.

"No you and her are moving at a good pace." Shannon replied.

"Hi Daddy." Kelly said.

"Hi Kel." Gibbs replied.

"I always wanted a big family and Jane has four kids." Kelly said.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"Don't be too sad about Tony." Kelly replied.

"If he has to go to heaven I want you to take care of him." Gibbs said.

"Will you be sad if he dies?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah very sad." Gibbs replied.

* * *

He blinked his eyes and like that he was alone. He finished up in the bathroom and then checked on the twins. Liz was sound asleep but J.L. was lying awake.

"J.L. what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"I had a dream Tony died." J.L. replied.

"It was just a dream, Tony will get better and as soon as you both feel better you will be able to play together again." Gibbs assured.

* * *

The next morning Gibbs woke up, arranged a sitter for the twins and went to the hospital he wanted to at least be there while Tony had his tests. He was glad that he arrived at the start of visiting hours and was able to offer Tony a brief visit. He arrived at the room Tony was in only to find it empty.

"Agent DiNozzo has been coughing up blood since four this morning. So we opted to start the tests early." Dr. Pitt said entering the room.

"When can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Now he's actually been done for a few minutes but we moved him to another room." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Dr. Pitt I have Agent DiNozzo's cat scan." Emma said.

Dr. Pitt took the envelope from Emma, opened it and immediately paled.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Order a biopsy." Dr. Pitt said

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will involve McGee's dad's funeral. Not sure if I will be able to update Friday but I will definitely have an update Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N2: I am planning on wrapping this story soon. Not sure exactly when it depends on my inspiration. I am planning a sequel though. **


	33. Tests

"Dammit DiNozzo you are having a biopsy to test for lung cancer. I'm sure McGee will understand why I'm not there." Gibbs said.

"Probie needs you more." Tony wheezed.

"Everybody else will be there." Gibbs replied.

"He's burying his dad he needs you." Tony said.

"You may have cancer you need me." Gibbs replied

"Don't want them to think you favor me." Tony said.

"If you would just let me tell the others they would understand." Gibbs replied.

"Not yet." Tony said.

"Fine but my phone is staying on vibrate just in case." Gibbs replied.

* * *

It had been two days since Tony found out he may have lung cancer and three since Admiral John McGee passed away. Today he was being laid to rest at Arlington National Cemetery. It was also the day that Tony was to get his biopsy. Gibbs felt torn he wanted to be with McGee but he also wanted to be with Tony. He wished that Tony would let him tell the team. He knew if he did at least Ziva would stay back with him and McGee would understand.

* * *

Gibbs had only told two people about Tony's possible diagnosis but three people knew. The first person he told was Jack. He had called his dad from the parking lot of the hospital. Everything was a giant blur. He had no memory of the conversation but he must have fallen apart. Because an hour after he hung up Ducky called him about Anthony's possible cancer and if he needed to talk. He had sworn Ducky to secrecy. Because Tony didn't want anyone else to know until he had the results. The third person to find out was Jane. She found out that night when she brought over chicken soup for the twins and a small pizza for him. Gibbs didn't know what happened. He just broke down crying and told her. She had held him and told him that it would be OK.

* * *

"Jethro!" A voice called.

Gibbs turned around and saw Jane standing behind him. "Jane what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I knew you'd have to be a Tim's dad's funeral. I also knew Tony had his biopsy. I decided I would come and be there for Tony so you could support McGee." Jane replied.

"Thank you so much Jane." Gibbs replied.

"Hey you're my boyfriend and Tony is your son. So he is my family and right now he needs support." Jane replied.

Gibbs looked over and saw Tony was sound asleep in his bed. He looked back into Jane's green eyes her hair glistened in the sun. It was exactly the same color as Shannon's except hers went only to just past her chin whereas Shannon's was halfway down her back.

"Jethro are you alright?" Jane asked.

"You have the same hair as Shannon." Gibbs said.

"You have the same eyes as Max." Jane said.

"Was his name Max or Patrick you've told me both?" Gibbs asked.

"His full was Patrick Maximillien Harriet. He went by Max because he was a third generation Patrick and had a cousin with the same name." Jane explained.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

Jane took Gibbs hands into hers and he gently gripped her wrists. He knew it was inappropriate after talking about their deceased spouses. While they stood in his sick son's hospital room but something came over him. He leaned in and kissed her. At first Jane seemed shocked but she quickly leaned in and accepted the kiss.

"Good thing Tony's asleep." McGee said.

"Oh McGee." Gibbs replied nervously.

"Hey it's okay. Can I talk to Tony real quick?" McGee asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Tony" McGee said softly after Gibbs and Jane left.

"Probie?" Tony asked groggily.

"Yeah it's Probie." McGee replied.

"Sorry I can't go to your dad's funeral." Tony replied.

"Hey it's okay but there is one very important thing you can do for me." McGee replied.

"Anything" Tony replied.

"I need you to get better so you, me, and Palmer can sit on the park bench and watch our kids play while we give the wives a day off." McGee replied.

"I'll try my best Probie." Tony replied.

"Just get better please." McGee said wiping tears from his eyes.

Gibbs watched the interaction between his two agents from the hallway. He watched McGee bend down and place a kiss on Tony's forehead. Tony didn't know that however. He had fallen back asleep. His infection made him extremely tired and weak. McGee walked out of the room and briefly made eye contact with Gibbs. His lip quivered slightly and he quickly looked down. Gibbs felt Jane's arms wrapped around him. As his own tears began to fall. All he wanted was for Tony to be okay and everybody to be happy. Too bad right now that whole illusion seemed far-fetched and useless.

* * *

Gibbs arrived at John McGee's funeral he only recognized a handful of people McGee of course, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, the Palmers, Vance, a few other co-workers, Sarah, and Penelope. He saw McGee talking to a middle aged brunette woman. They spotted Gibbs and walked over to him.

"Boss this is my mom Martha Williams." McGee replied.

"Nice to meet you." Gibbs replied.

"Wait your McGee's mother? I thought you and his dad were divorced?" Jimmy asked.

"We were but he was my kid's father so I felt like I owed it to him to come." Martha replied.

"Oh I'm uh Jimmy and this is my wife Breena and this baby Palmer." Jimmy said.

"Palmer!" Gibbs warmed.

"Aw I think he's cute." Martha replied.

* * *

Tony's eyes fluttered. The first thing he noticed was the sharp pain in his chest. The first thing he heard was a gruff voice that had a touch of softness in it. He heard another voice this one was gentle and more motherly. Gradually the room became less blurry and he recognized the voices. As those of Gibbs and his girlfriend Jane. Gibbs placed his hand on his cheek and gently ran it down to his hand. Gently he slid his hand under Tony's hand. Gently Tony gripped boss's hand and looked into his blue eyes.

"Welcome back DiNozzo." Gibbs said gently.

"What?" Tony rasped.

"You had a biopsy and exploratory surgery." Gibbs explained.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"You have a serious viral infection and when they did chest x-rays and cat scans they found a spots on your lungs." Gibbs explained.

Tony leaned back on his pillow. Gibbs saw the fear and grief in his agent's eyes.

"Hi Tony I'm glad you're awake you gave us all a scare." Jane said.

"You had a small seizure right after surgery. I thought we were going to lose you." Gibbs explained.

"Do I have cancer?" Tony asked weakly.

"We won't know for another a seventy two hours. Unfortunately your tumor is larger than they thought." Gibbs replied.

"I'm Scared" Tony replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied. "Me too."

Gibbs held his Senior Field Agents hand until the younger man fell back asleep. He used his other hand to gently stroke Tony's hair. The ex-Marine felt sick, vulnerable, and worst of all alone. Dr. Pitt had pretty much told him the results would be positive. He hated to see the man who was practically his son in such poor condition. Just days ago he had been healthy and full of life. Now his body had betrayed him and every second he had could be his last.

"DiNozzo I'm gonna get some coffee. You rest up and focus on getting better." Gibbs whispered gently kissing his "son" on his forehead.

"Will he be okay alone?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs whispered.

"In that case may I join you for coffee before heading home?" Jane asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied with a twinge of guilt for smiling in Tony's hospital room.

* * *

"When are you going to tell the twins?" Jane asked.

"Tony doesn't want anyone else to know until he gets the results." Gibbs replied.

"I hope they are negative." Jane replied.

"Me too. Oh God me too." Gibbs replied.

"Hey if he is sick he has excellent support." Jane assured.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"I need to get home. My birthday is tomorrow." Jane replied.

"Oh I should get home too." Gibbs replied.

"Who's with the twins?" Jane asked.

"Breena's Cousin Amy she's only seventeen but she's good." Gibbs replied.

"That's good." Jane replied.

"Wait your birthday is tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Jane replied.

"Oh I need to go by your house. To help Robby with something" Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Jane replied.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into Jane's house just after she did. He hoped that Robby was still up so he could help him with the project. He had meant to weeks ago but the case, Jared going missing, the twin's chicken pox, and Tony's illness.

"Robby!" Jane called.

"Yeah mom?!" Robby called back.

"Gibbs is here he says you asked for his help with something!" Jane replied.

"Oh yeah!" Robby called.

"I'll be in the basement!" Gibbs called.

* * *

Robby walked into the basement and saw Gibbs sitting at the work bench. He knelt down on the floor and climbed under the shelf. Withdrawing the box he walked over and showed it to Gibbs.

"Oh this is easy. You actually did really well with the nails I can make sure there tight enough and help you with the hinge that's all you need to do." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Robby replied.

Gibbs took the hammer to the loose nails and then showed Robby how to put the hinge on.

"See it's that easy." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks I have this great wrapping paper my friend designed." Robby replied.

"Well that's great and if you want to do another project I can give you a better lesson." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks my dad and you did the hard stuff though." Robby replied

"Hey it's all important. I'm sure your dad would be proud of you." Gibbs assured.

He walked up the basement stairs leaving Robby alone in the basement. He drove back to his house with a good feeling in his heart. He relieved Amy of her babysitting duties and paid her. Then he went upstairs and tucked peaked in on the twins. His gut was still churning for Tony but he felt proud for helping Robby.

* * *

**A/N: Really hope this is good it was fairly rushed. New chapter Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Results

The past three days had probably been the longest three days of Gibbs's life. Waiting to find out if his Senior Field Agent, his second in command, his loyal St. Bernard, his surrogate son had lung cancer. Even though it was killing him he was trying his best to put on brave face for Tony. The younger man was scared to death. He had always been terrified of his mortality and now he was staring death in the face.

Gibbs was still kicking himself for not being there for Tony's biopsy three days earlier. It had been the same time as McGee's dad's funeral and Tony had insisted that he be there for McGee. He did go back to Tony early though.

* * *

__

FLASHBACK

_Gibbs sat in the back row of the small Catholic Church where the funeral for McGee's dad was being held. He saw McGee sitting between Sarah and Abby. Sarah tightly gripped his right hand and Penelope's left. McGee leaned into Abby's shoulder tears streaming down his cheeks. Gibbs tried to focus his attention to John's best friend a fellow Admiral who was finishing the eulogy by singing the naval fight song. In hopes of soothing his churning gut, He knew that Tony needed him and even though Jane was with him he still needed to be. Without warning the churning became too much. He jumped up and ran out of the church. He burst through the door marked gentlemen and made b-line for the stall. He slammed the door behind him and before he could bend down to the toilet. The contents of his stomach spewed out all over the floor and toilet seat. His gut was still churning and now his heart was racing inside his chest. He heard the door open and another man enter._

"_Jethro are you alright?" Ducky asked voice laced with concern._

"_DiNozzo needs me Duck." Gibbs replied._

"_Really?" Ducky asked._

"_My gut is killing me." Gibbs replied._

"_Well then by all means go to him." Ducky replied._

"_What about McGee?" Gibbs asked._

"_I will talk to him you go to Anthony." Ducky replied._

_Gibbs washed his hands and rinsed his mouth out. He was walking across the parking lot when he heard his phone ring. It was Jane._

"_Jane?"_

"_Oh good Jethro."_

"_What is it?"_

"_They need your consent to do a further exploratory."_

"_I'm heading back to Bethesda." _

"_They need it now."_

"_They have my permission."_

* * *

_Gibbs tested his own driving speeding back to Bethesda. Completely terrified that he would get back and learn that Tony had died. Once he arrived he raced up to surgery and collapsed beside Jane into one of the chairs. Three hellish hours was how long they waited for news. Before the doctor finally walked out and approached the family. After what seemed like hours he finally pulled down his surgical mask. _

"_How is Tony?" Gibbs demanded._

"_The spot on his right lung we originally hoped was a shadow on the x-ray is tumor and it has wrapped around the entire lung." The doctor replied solemnly._

"_Can I see him?" Gibbs asked._

"_As soon as he's in recovery." The surgeon replied._

_Just then a nurse walked into the room "Family of Agent DiNozzo?" she called._

"_What now?" Gibbs asked._

"_I'm afraid he suffered a small seizure in the recovery room. It's likely just a side effect from the anesthesia." She explained._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

The scariest part of all of this was that if Tony did have cancer. It may not matter the drugs weren't fighting the infection as well as the doctors hoped and he had been running a hundred and five degree fever for three solid days. Right now Tony had been asleep for twenty-four hours straight. Though through his whole six day hospitalization he had been awake at best nine hours off and on.

"I have the results of Tony's biopsy." Dr. Pitt said entering the room he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Can you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"You are Tony's next of kin and have power of attorney so yes." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Talk to me." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sorry but the tumor and all of the spots are cancerous." Dr. Pitt replied voice cracking.

"What do we do?" Gibbs asked.

"There's nothing we can do. Surgery is too risky and it's too late for chemo or radiation. He doesn't even have a good chance of beating the infection. Not to mention if we did anything and by some miracle he pulled through the scaring would be so severe that he would have no quality of life. I'm sorry." Dr. Pitt explained.

"H…How long?" Gibbs asked voice cracking.

"At best three months." Dr. Pitt replied sadly.

"Okay" Gibbs replied trying to fight off tears.

Dr. Pitt left the room leaving Gibbs alone with his dying son. How the hell was he going to tell Tony that he was terminal? How was he going to tell anyone? He gently gripped Tony's hand. Wishing that the cancer would leave Tony's body and go into his own. Then quickly regretting that thought since the twins needed him. Oh God the twins. J.L. what was going to happen to him if Tony died? Tony was his best friend and despite Gibbs's unconditional love the only person he fully trusted. Now he was going to be gone soon and J.L. would lose yet another person he loved. How much did that poor kid have to go through? Liz had been through a lot too but J.L. J.L. was like Tony bad luck just seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

* * *

"Boss?" Tony asked weakly.

"I'm right here DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Test results?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I got them a few minutes ago." Gibbs replied.

"Tony I hate to tell you this but everything is cancerous. There's nothing they can do. You have at best three months." Gibbs replied.

"You tell others?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I'll tell everyone." Gibbs replied.

"Why is my arm wet?" Tony asked.

"Oh I think there's a leaky vent or something. I'll go tell someone." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs made it half-way down the hall before the mask slipped and he just completely broke down. He had a steady stream of tears ever since he had learned that Tony was terminal but as he walked down the hall. He just lost control. Out of the blue a choked sob was released and it was like a pipe burst and tears flooded his face. He honestly did not know that it was really possible for a person to cry that much. The tears made him feel light-headed and dizzy. He was glad that he was close to the emergency rail because without warning he fell forward.

"Jethro are you okay?" Jane asked wrapping her arms around his limp yet trembling body.

"N…No I'm not!" Gibbs cried.

"What's wrong? It's Tony isn't it?" Jane asked.

"Y…Yes!" Gibbs cried.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"His God dammed lungs are full of cancer! They're giving him at best three months!" Gibbs cried.

"Oh Jethro I'm so sorry." Jane replied.

"Just want to take away his pain!" Gibbs replied.

"I know." Jane replied.

"He doesn't deserve any of it!" Gibbs cried.

"Everything happens for a reason." Jane whispered.

"Yeah right." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Jane held Gibbs tightly in her arms until he had calmed down enough to walk. Slowly the two walked together out of the hospital. Jane followed Gibbs to his car and placed a kiss on his cheek as he climbed in. Gibbs drove home alone with his thoughts. He looked back behind him at a traffic light and saw Jane's van behind him. He smiled to himself it had been a while since somebody had worried about and wanted to take care of him. It felt good. He pulled into his driveway got out of the car and headed towards his house. He heard Jane's car door close she came up behind him and tightly squeezed his shoulder.

"Jane" Gibbs said quietly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jane replied.

"As good as I can be." Gibbs replied.

"Would you like me to take the twins off your hands for tonight?" Jane asked.

"No I think I need them to be with me." Gibbs replied.

"Alright well call me if you need anything." Jane replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

He pulled Jane close to him and she leaned in. He felt like a teenager again making out with a girl on his front lawn in the daylight. It took his mind off the mind off the emotional turmoil and heartbreak that he had been feeling the last few days. He felt young, wild, and like he didn't have a care in the world. He wished that he could stay in that moment forever. Unfortunately it eventually had to come to an end. Slowly the two separated.

"I love you." Jane said.

"I love you too." Gibbs replied.

Jane turned and walked back to her van, turned into the street, and drove away. Leaving Gibbs alone in front of his house. He let a few more tears fall, wiped them away, and walked into his home. He saw Amy sitting on the couch with Liz playing some kind of child's clapping game. While J.L. lay on the floor spinning the wheels on the Hot Wheels Mini Cooper that Ziva had given him.

* * *

"YAY! Gibbs your home!" Liz cried running into Gibbs's arms.

"Hey Lizzie were you good for Amy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes she was very good." Amy replied.

"What about you J.L.?" Gibbs replied.

"Is Tony better?" J.L. asked.

"No J.L. I'm sorry." Gibbs replied.

"We made him a get well card." J.L. said.

"Just like the one our class made us!" Liz cried.

Gibbs felt his chest tighten when Liz handed him the hand drawn "Git Wel" card. Normally he would have smiled at the innocent gesture but knowing that Tony was never going to get better made it too painful. He looked down and saw four innocent eyes looking into his own.

"He'll love it." Gibbs said trying not to cry.

"When can we see him again?" J.L. asked.

"Soon" Gibbs replied.

It occurred to them that he had a lot to explain to the twins. If or when they ever got to see Tony again. How the hell was he supposed to explain terminal illness to five year olds? When he still hadn't found a way to explain Tony having the plague to them?

* * *

Gibbs awoke the next morning to the cruel reality of Tony's illness and the effects it would have on the people in their lives. He had a lot of decisions to make about Tony and the end of life care he now required. Most he would have to first discuss with Tony since he was competent. He'd also have to talk to Ducky and do research of facilities and professionals. There however was one decision he could make about Tony's care. Right there on his own whether Tony liked it or not. Quietly he sat at his desk grabbed a sheet of paper and envelope from the drawer, and a pen from the cup.

After dropping Liz and J.L. off at school he drove to NCIS and slipped into Vance's office. He was surprised to see the director sitting at his desk.

"Jethro what are you doing? Are you here to tell me I'm a terrible person again?" Vance asked angrily.

"No Leon I am here to resign." Gibbs replied.

"Really you are resigning over our fight? Yet I am an idiot for feeing suicidal when I thought my son was dead? Real mature!" Vance yelled.

"It's not because of you Leon! I don't give a rat's ass about any of that!" Gibbs shot back.

"Why the hell are you then?" Vance demanded.

"Because Tony has cancer! He's dying! And he needs me! My kids need me! I just can't anymore!" Gibbs shouted before completely falling apart.

* * *

****

A/N: The next chapter Gibbs will have to tell everyone what happened. New chapter Friday please read and review thank you.

**A/N 2: I mentioned earlier that I intended on wrapping this soon and writing a sequel. This story has at least six more chapters. The spinoff is going to be the second of a trilogy. The second part will be about Gibbs and Jane and their life together. This story ends with a wedding *hint* *hint*. The final installment will be about J.L. and Liz over the course of their senior year of high school.**

**A/N 3: Please vote in my new poll thank you.**


	35. Wish It Were Better News

When he finally regained his composure Gibbs stood to leave Vance's office. He was halfway out the door when he turned back.

"Hey Leon I am sorry about the other day. Tony was sick and I just lost it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have unloaded like that on you." Gibbs said.

"It's okay I wasn't using my head either. I mean suicide that's not me." Vance replied.

"Hey if you ever need to talk you know where my basement is." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Jethro I'll remember that would it be okay if I gave Jared your number?" Vance asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Great and if you ever need to talk just call me." Vance replied.

"Hey why are you back at work?" Gibbs asked.

"I just needed to get out of the house." Vance replied.

"How's Jared?" Gibbs asked.

"Really good he was released from the hospital Thursday that's why I missed Admiral McGee's funeral. He's got a pretty good case of cabin fever going unfortunately." Vance explained.

"Oh that's too bad. Well I have to go." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat in his car and stared at his phone he had a lot of other people to tell about Tony's illness. Senior, Jack, the team, and hardest of all the twins. He knew that Senior needed to be told before anyone else found out. Slowly he dialed the number. Much to his surprise the business man actually picked up his phone.

"Anthony DiNozzo Sr.?"

"Hey Senior it's Gibbs Tony's boss."

"Is Junior in trouble?"

"No he's sick."

"How sick?"

"He has terminal lung cancer. The doctors are giving him three months at best. You should get down here as soon as you can."

"Oh uh I have to get to a meeting." Senior replied.

Gibbs was bewildered by Senior's response. He said he had to get to a meeting but he also sounded like he was going to cry. Did he care at all? Was there really a meeting or was he just devastated by his only child's illness?

* * *

The next person that Gibbs called was Jack.

"Stillwater General Store?"

"Dad?"

"Oh Leroy how are you?"

"Tony got his test results."

"Please say it's good news."

"Everything is positive. Dad he's dying."

"Oh Leroy I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I think he'd like a visit from you. He only has at best three months and of that I don't know how much of it will be good. So it would be best if you came soon."

"I'll drive down next weekend. Anytime you need me just call I can get L.J. Moore to run the place and be there in three hours. Just call."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

Gibbs looked at his watch it read ten fifteen. Meaning he had time to pay Tony a brief visit before he had to pick up the twins. He arrived at the hospital signed in and walked down the far to familiar hallway to the ICU. As he waited to be buzzed in he looked at the patient chart hanging by the wall. He did a double take when he saw that Tony's name had been checked off. As far as he knew that meant only one thing his agent was dead. Finally the door opened and Tony's nurse walked out.

"Why didn't you call me so I could say goodbye?" Gibbs demanded.

"Agent Gibbs Tony didn't die. We moved him to another room so he could have more privacy and less strict visiting restrictions." The nurse explained.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course follow me." The nurse replied.

Gibbs followed her to the Critical Care Unit where they had moved Tony. So he could get more attention then the regular ward but have more privacy then the ICU. His new room was private and right next to the nurses station. He looked at the bed where Tony slept. The younger man looked better than he had the day before. He had more color and just seemed more relax. Much to his chagrin he was still hot. He knew the longer Tony ran a fever the more damage it did to his already weakened body. Gibbs noticed the bouquet of red, white, and yellow roses on the small table by the bed. He picked up the card and saw they were from Jane.

"You should make her the fifth Mrs. Gibbs." Tony said half asleep.

"Watch it DiNozzo." Gibbs half halfheartedly warned.

"She's good for you." Tony replied.

"Right now you and the twins are my top priority." Gibbs replied.

Tony only had enough strength for a short conversation before he fell back asleep. Gibbs sat and held his agents hands while he slept. Even after only a few days Tony had already lost weight. The ring Senior had given him at Christmas now hung loosely off his finger.

* * *

Gibbs was semi relieved when it came time to pick up the twins. He drove to the school and waited in the office. After telling the secretary to have Mrs. Ross send them with the car riders instead of to where the daycare van's parked.

"Gibbs!" Liz and J.L. cried excitedly.

"Do we get to go to NCIS?" Liz asked once they arrived at the car.

"Or see Tony?" J.L. asked.

"No I am off today and we need to talk before I take you to see him." Gibbs replied.

He drove the twins home and gave them each a couple of Oreo's and a package of carrots and ranch dip for snack. Once they had finished he took them to the living room and sat them on the couch.

"I have some really sad news about Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Did he die?" Liz asked.

"No" Whimpered.

"He didn't die but he has cancer and is really sick. The doctors can't even do anything for him. So he is going to die soon. I'm sorry." Gibbs explained.

"Sorry Gibbs" Liz said.

"NO!" J.L. cried running away.

Gibbs's heart broke at the sound of the small boy crying as he made his way up the stairs. Liz had tears in her eyes as she snuggled close to Gibbs. He hated this. Losing Tony would have been hard enough if he only had to tell adults.

* * *

At five he ordered three large pizza's before calling Ducky and telling him to come over to his place saying that he had Tony's results and was going to tell everyone over dinner at his place. After hanging up with Ducky he called McGee.

"Hey Boss"

"Hi McGee"

"Do we have a case? I thought you were off."

"We don't have case but could you call the others and tell them to get over to my place right away?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure"

"I already talked to Ducky. Bye."

"Okay Boss. Bye."

By six o'clock McGee, Abby, Ziva, Ducky, and the Palmer's was sitting around Gibbs's kitchen table. While Liz and J.L. ate in the living room.

"I have some news." Gibbs said.

"Go ahead Jethro." Ducky said knowingly.

"Tony doesn't just have a viral infection. He has lung cancer and it's terminal." Gibbs explained.

He watched the teams reactions to Tony's diagnosis. Abby and Ziva hugged each other, Ducky remained calm he had expected that news, McGee dropped his food and just stared into space, and Jimmy scooted closer to Breena.

"Poor Tony." Abby said sadly.

"Will he know our child?" Ziva asked.

"The doctors say at best three months. I'm sorry Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"I thought you cared about him!" McGee yelled.

"I do McGee." Gibbs replied.

"Then why the hell aren't you doing all you can to keep him alive?!" McGee yelled storming out of the house.

"Timmy!" Abby called.

"Let him go." Ziva whispered.

"I happier news me and Breena are going to be parents." Jimmy replied.

"We know that Palmer. You two started this baby explosion." Gibbs replied.

"Well yeah you know about the baby inside Breena." Jimmy replied.

"I thought you were putting on a few pounds Palmer." Gibbs replied.

"Ha-ha Jimmy's just gotten kind of lazy. Actually we are adopting." Breena replied.

"Yeah we wanted to have more kids but pregnancy has been too hard on Breena. So we decided to adopt and give kids with nobody else a family." Jimmy explained.

"Doesn't it usually take longer?" Ziva asked.

"It does that's why we applied while Breena was still pregnant. We were expecting to wait at least a year but we got a call this morning." Jimmy explained.

"His name is Ben he's five years old just like the twins and his current foster mother lost both her parents unexpectedly within a month and now has to care for her elderly grandmother." Breena explained.

"His foster parents chose to give him up because they don't feel they can care for him the way he deserves uh he is disabled and they have three children of their own." Jimmy added.

"Disabled?" Abby asked.

"Cerebral Palsy he is paralyzed from the waist down. Healthy otherwise though thankfully." Jimmy replied.

"I'm proud of you Mr. Palmer." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied.

"That's great Jimmy. I just hope McGee is okay." Gibbs replied.

"I'll go look for him Jethro." Ducky replied.

* * *

McGee whipped his car around the corner. Even he was surprised by his speed. He was the man who Tony had told to speed up. Oh God Tony his heart broke for his adoptive brother. He hated that Gibbs seemed to just want him to die. Surely there was some form of treatment for him. Medical science had come so far. They had to be able to treat Tony. Tony was a survivor. They couldn't just let him die. He was so mad and going so fast that he didn't see the truck. He tried to swerve but it was too late. The Ford Escape slammed into his Hybrid. He screamed then everything went black.


	36. It Shouldn't Be This Way

The rest of dinner was awkward everybody silently picked at there food. The only other notable conversation was when Jimmy asked Gibbs to help make their house more handicap accessible for Ben. After Gibbs agreed the silence once again hung in the air. Until Gibbs's cellphone rang he excused himself to the front room before answering.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"This is him."

"My name is Mona Reid I am a receptionist at Bethesda Naval Hospital. I have you listed as an emergency contact for Agent Timothy McGee."

"And?"

"He has been involved in a car accident. Can you get down here as soon as possible and contact any others that need to be informed?"

"Yeah I'll be there right away."

* * *

Gibbs hung up his phone and flipped it closed. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers though his hair. First Tony and now McGee? There was noway he was going to lose two agents. If he were in control of the universe he wouldn't lose one. In fact he'd have never lost his girls, Kate, Jenny, Mike, or anyone else he or anyone close to him had lost. At least not in the premature, tragic ways that they had been ripped from this life. Slowly he walked back to the kitchen. Where he would have to break the news about McGee to the others.

"Jethro what's wrong?" Ducky asked.

"McGee has been in car accident." Gibbs replied.

"No please not my Timmy." Abby pleaded.

"How is he Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"I don't know we just need to get to Bethesda right away. Everybody can head on over. Ziver I want you to drive Abby. I'm going to call Sarah and get a sitter for the twins then I'll meet you guys there." Gibbs replied.

"You go I will watch the twins." Breena replied.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I'm expecting a call from our social worker anyway. Besides you need to get to McGee right away. We don't know his condition." Breena replied.

"Hey do you want me to stay with you guys?" Jimmy asked.

"No Jimmy you need to be with McGee. I don't know him well so keeping vigil isn't as important to me." Breena replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the living room and saw Liz and J.L. sitting on the couch watching a rerun of "Good Luck Charlie". Well Liz was watching J.L. was dejectedly picking at his barely touched pizza. Gibbs turned of the T.V. and sat on the couch between the twins.

"Hey I was watching that!" Liz cried.

"I need to talk to you guys real quick." Gibbs replied.

"Tony?" J.L. asked nervously.

"No McGee was in a car accident and I have to go to the hospital. So Breena will be staying with you guys." Gibbs replied.

"Is Timmy okay?" Liz asked with the same nervousness that J.L. had seconds before.

"I don't know but I will call Breena as soon as I find something out and she will pass it on to you." Gibbs replied.

"Can I come with you?" Liz asked.

"No I may be not get back until really late and besides hospitals are really boring." Gibbs replied.

"What if Timmy dies and I don't get to say goodbye?" Liz asked.

"I will make sure he knows how much you loved him. If I can." Gibbs assured.

"Tony too?" J.L. asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Promise?" Liz asked.

"Yes. Now I need to get to the hospital so you be good for Breena." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs called Sarah from his car in the drive-way. Before he left for the hospital. Sarah said she would get to the hospital as soon as she could. She was just leaving her job as an English teacher at one of the middle school's in Baltimore. Horrible images flooded his mind as he drove. McGee disfigured, paralyzed, missing limbs, brain damaged, comatose and worst of all dead. He hated that they may lose or have lost McGee. Since Tony didn't have long left to be with them. God Tony may not survive the night if they lost McGee. He was so weak already and losing his little brother and Probie would be the straw that broke the camels back.

* * *

Ziva and Abby were the first to arrive to the hospital followed closely by Ducky. They knew that Gibbs would take a little longer since he had to talk to the twins and call Sara. They as a group walked up to the reception desk.

"May I help you?" Mona asked.

"We are looking for Timothy McGee." Abby replied.

"Are any of you recitatives?" Mona asked.

"I am his fiancee." Abby replied.

"Name and ID?" Mona asked.

"Abigail Scuito" Abby replied flashing her ID.

Mona typed something on her keyboard. "You may go in he is in room 121." she replied a few seconds later.

"All of us?" Ziva asked.

"Names and IDs?" Mona asked.

"Doctor Donald Mallard." Ducky replied showing his ID.

"Agent Ziva David." Ziva said showing hers.

"You are all okay." Mona replied seconds later.

* * *

Abby led Ducky and Ziva down the hall to the room McGee was in. She stood nervously at the door for a few seconds. Fearing what they would find on the other end. Finally she nervously turned down the handle and the door clicked open. All eyes shifted to the center of the back wall where the bed was.

"Hey guys you want some Jello it's really good?" McGee asked.

"Oh Timmy! I was so worried!" Abby cried racing over to McGee and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ah careful Abby I may not be injured but I am sore." McGee replied wincing in pain.

"What all is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Minor concussion and I am going to be sore for a few days." McGee replied.

"When can you come home?" Ducky asked.

"As soon as they the results of my MRI. Unless of course there is a problem." McGee replied.

"Well I hope you can come home soon. We haven't had a night apart since I found out I was pregnant." Abby replied.

"Me too Abbs this place is boring!" McGee sighed.

* * *

"Well you can call NCIS but I don't think they pay travel expenses unless the family member is injured in the line of duty."

"No I will call you as soon as I find out Tim's condition."

"Well if he's critical then yeah fly out right away but if he's just gonna need some TLC you can wait a day of two and if he's fine then it's up to you."

"Well I have to go Martha I'm walking into the hospital."

* * *

Jimmy entered Bethesda he walked over to the reception desk. After giving the receptionist his full name and showing his ID. He walked to the room that Mona had told him McGee was in. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw. Lying on the bed was McGee in a full body cast wailing in pain. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand on the exposed part of the face. That and the tips of the fingers and toes were the only body parts that weren't plastered.

"Oh McGee! I'm so sorry this happened to you! Please be okay you can't die! Tony is already terminal!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The woman occupying the bed demanded.

"P...Pimmy J...Jalmers" Jimmy stuttered forgetting his own name.

"Get Out!" The woman yelled using her finger tips to tap the call button placed under her hand.

"What's the problem Mrs. Farley?" A voice asked.

"There's some creepy pervert in here! I think he likes some freaky stuff because he just came in and started touching me and saying this creepy stuff! He has the same name as this necrophiliac freak in a book!" Mrs. Farley cried.

Jimmy nervously backed out only to crash into a burly orderly with two heavy set nurses all three looked furious.

"Hahaha" Jimmy giggled awkwardly.

Gibbs hung up with Martha and then entered the far to familiar Emergency Room waiting room of Bethesda. He flashed his badge as he approached the reception desk.

"Agent Gibbs here to see Timothy?" Mona asked.

"Yeah where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Room 121 he already has a few visitors." Mona replied.

Gibbs nodded and walked through the doors towards McGee's room. He made it about halfway there before seeing something that made him stop in his tracks. Jimmy Palmer being drug out of a room by an orderly and two nurses.

"Agh put me down! Seriously I'm claustrophobic I can't breathe!" Jimmy cried.

"Shut-up Perv!" The orderly barked.

"Leave him alone!" Gibbs ordered.

"We have reason to believe this man is a pervert." The nurse replied.

Gibbs was surprised Jimmy was the most harmless person he had ever met. Unless you hurt somebody he cared about that is. "What the hell Palmer?" he asked.

"I...I thought it was McGee. The receptionist told me room 112. I thought it was McGee." Jimmy replied.

"First of all McGee is in room 121." Gibbs replied "and secondly that's a Latino woman." he added peaking his head in the room.

"So this was just a misunderstanding?" The second nurse asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"I'll take him to the correct room." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs escorted a still shaking Jimmy down the hall to McGee's actual room. Just as they entered Ducky, Ziva, and Abby started to leave.

"You guys don't have to leave." Gibbs told them.

"Well it's late for me to be out on a work night." Ducky replied.

"And I am tired and need to take Abby to get her car." Ziva added.

"I also want to grab my emergency bag in case they decide to keep Timmy over night." Abby replied.

"What's the verdict Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Mild concussion and some soreness and from what Timothy said I believe the car is totaled. Not that that is important in the scheme of things." Ducky replied.

"The car doesn't matter." Gibbs replied.

"The doctor said to give him Tylenol. So I'm going to grab him some from the store while I'm out." Abby said.

"He's lucky to have you Abbs." Gibbs replied kissing her on the top of the head.

Gibbs stepped out of the room to allow Jimmy a short private visit with McGee. While he called Breena and gave her an update to pass along to the twins

* * *

Tony lay in his hospital bed. He felt like crap to put it in the mildest form. He knew that he was going to die soon and it scared the hell out of him. The part he hated most was as horrible as he felt today was actually the best day he had had since the night he was admired. In a feeble attempt to numb the pain he listened to the conversation going on outside his door. His nurse was talking to her girlfriend who was on call in the ER that night.

"Another NCIS agent was admitted this evening." The ER nurse said.

Tony's ears perked "Who could it be?" he wondered. He prayed it wasn't Gibbs or Ziva. Gibbs being injured the way their parents died could prove to traumatic for the twins and if it was Ziva she could miscarry their baby. Then when he died she would be left with nothing. She would be a girl version of Gibbs.

"What now?" His nurse asked.

"Car accident pretty bad one. I think the guys name was McGee." The ER nurse replied.

Tony felt his heat skip a beat then start racing inside his chest. He couldn't breathe his lungs were seizing up. A violent coughing fit came over his body and his vision began to get spotty and blurry at the same time. "Probie!" he cried before the darkness overtook him.

* * *

Jimmy walked out after his visit with McGee. Allowing Gibbs to go in and have some one on one time with his agent. He walked in and sat on the chair by McGee's bed. Slowly McGee turned his head towards his Boss. He had fires of rage burning in his eyes.

"Are you going to kill me like you are Tony?" McGee demanded.

"Dammit McGee I'm not killing Tony!" Gibbs cried.

"Oh yeah because you are denying him treatment a letting him die!" McGee cried.

"He doesn't want treatment McGee he is really sick and the cancer is terminal even with medical intervention." Gibbs replied.

"It's just not fair." McGee said quietly.

"I know it's not." Gibbs replied.

"I'm going to miss him." McGee replied.

"Me too McGee. Which is why I got so freaked out when I heard you had been in a wreck. I was afraid I was going to lose both of you." Gibbs replied.

"I wish it was me instead of if I had died that Tony could have my lungs." McGee said.

"Wouldn't have made a difference. His heart and kidneys are starting to fail. That stupid plague is finally taking him down." Gibbs explained.

"Tony" McGee whispered as he fell asleep.

* * *

Gibbs sat beside his agent until his pager buzzed. It was the hospital something was wrong with Tony. "I'll be right back." He whispered to McGee before rushing to his other agents side.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs demanded as he entered Tony's room.

"He just panicked without warning and had a severe coughing fit. He lost conciseness." Tony's nurse explained.

"Is he going to be okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Tony's nurse replied.

"Boss? Probie okay?" Tony wheezed.

"How did you know about McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh no me and my girlfriend were talking and she mentioned an agent being admitted after a car accident. We aren't really supposed to talk about patients." Tony's nurse replied.

"Tony McGee is just fine." Gibbs assured. "Can he see him?" he asked.

"Tony has to stay in bed but I will check about agent McGee." Tony's nurse replied.

* * *

Several minutes later the doctor assigned to McGee gave McGee the okay to go see Tony. McGee was free to go as soon as Abby got back to sign the discharge papers and take him home. After another few minutes McGee wheeled himself in. Gibbs gave McGee a look of warning. So that he knew the severity of his friends condition. Then he walked out leaving his two agents alone. He went back to the first floor to wait for McGee to return. It was good thing he did because he found Sarah frantically running out of her brothers room.

"Where is he?!" Sarah cried.

"He's visiting a friend." Gibbs assured.

"How is he?" Sarah asked.

"Lucky" Gibbs replied. "Very lucky."

"Probie glad you're okay." Tony said weakly.

"Wish I could say the same about you." McGee replied.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"How can I be you are dying!" McGee cried.

"Come here." Tony said.

McGee nodded and rolled his chair closer to Tony's bed.

"I'm not happy about it either." Tony replied.

"Then get the chemo and radiation!" McGee begged.

"It won't help the cancer is too strong." Tony replied.

"Well maybe you'll beat the odds. It could happen it does all the time." McGee argued.

"No Probie even if I live the scaring will be to bad. I won't be able to be an agent anymore." Tony replied.

"So you can still work for NCIS. You could do training or recruitment or or..." McGee replied.

"It's not just that. I won't be able to play with my kid. My life will be endless tests and infections." Tony replied.

"You'll get a transplant! Being an agent is still out but there is so much else you can do!" McGee cried.

"Then what my heart fails? My kidneys? It's going to be endless before my body finally craps out. I don't want that." Tony replied.

"Come on Tony! Don't do this I'm not ready!" McGee cried. He buried his face in his arms which he had laid on Tony's bed.

Tony placed his hand on McGee's shoulders. "It'll be okay Probie. You, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, and Jimmy will get through this together just like we always have and though I won't be with you. I will watch over you." he assured as he calmly rubbed McGee's as he heaved. "It will be okay."

* * *

Gibbs returned home to find Breena and Jimmy sitting on the couch talking. After being told the twins were asleep. He walked upstairs and found that both were curled up on the bottom bunk of Liz's bed.

"How's Timmy?" Liz asked tiredly.

"He's okay. The doctors actually let him go home a little while ago with Abby." Gibbs explained.

"Can I see him tomorrow?" Liz asked.

"Yes but even though he looks okay he is really sore and has a small concussion which is like a bruise in his brain. So you need to be gentle." Gibbs replied.

"My friend Jessi got a concussion when she fell of the monkey bars and she had to stay in the hospital all night." Liz replied.

"Well hers may have been a little worse then McGee's." Gibbs replied.

"Tony!" J.L. cried.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" the twins replied.

Gibbs picked them each up and carried them to his room. He placed them on the bed. Then went and grabbed Liz's purple blanket and J.L.'s green one. Along with Liz's new doll which she had named Kayla and J.L.'s beloved CoCo. That was another difference between the twins. Kayla must had five favorite dolls since she arrived in D.C. but J.L. had always favored CoCo. So much that people often thought he was the only toy he had. Which led to several people accusing Gibbs a favoring his little girl since Liz had such a variety of toys she carried around. Gibbs suspected that Kayla would always be special to Liz though because she had been a gift from Vance that had really belonged to her namesake. Until she out grew dolls except the very special ones. He walked back to his room and made sure the twins were comfortable. Then he started to drift off himself but not before thanking God that McGee had survived.

* * *

****

A/N: You didn't think I'd let both McGee and Tony die did you? New chapter Wednesday and don't forget to vote in my poll. Please review thank you. 


	37. Not Alone

Ziva slammed the door of her apartment behind her tears streaming down her face. She had just got back from the doctor's office. She slammed the cursed sheet of paper on the table by the door along with her keys. She raised her arm and wiped the tears from her face. Weak she was weak and pathetic. What would her father think? Not that she cared much about his opinion but what about Gibbs and Vance? What would they think seeing her crying over being pregnant such a miniscule crisis. It's not that she wasn't happy she was thrilled but it was hard to cope with. Knowing that the father of her child Tony DiNozzo. The only man she had ever truly loved was dying in a hospital bed. Why did it cancer pick Tony? Slowly she slid down the wall of her apartment just as the sobs became vocal.

"Tony!" Ziva cried.

* * *

Gibbs was driving to the elementary school to pick up the twins. He had visited Tony until the nurse came in to clean him up and check his vitals. It was weird for Gibbs to see a beautiful woman come in with the sole intention if scrubbing his naked body and all Tony did was lie their. After leaving Tony he had gone over to McGee and Abby's apartment to check up on McGee. Abby told him that McGee was feeling the effects of the crash worse that day then he had the night before. It was to be expected though his body was still in shock last night. While he was there he also learned that McGee had been informed that morning that he would be temporarily transferred back to Cyber until he could be placed on a team at HQ since he was the only agent left on Team Gibbs. Though if Ziva returned to the field after her baby was born. Vance would rebuild the team with him as Lead Agent and her as Senior Field Agent and two new Junior Agents. He looked at the little clock on the dashboard and saw that it was earlier then he thought and he had time to kill before. He thought a minute and then turned around to make a quick stop at his favorite hardware store. He preferred the small locally owned stores to the big chain stores. They were more personal. Sure their were employees at the local franchises that were caring and legitimately loyal to customers but it didn't have the same feel. He figured it was from the old fashioned small town childhood he had. He pulled into the parking lot and climbed out of his car. He entered the store. After grabbing the supplies he needed for his dreaded project. Building Tony's casket. He was going to build it from the same blueprints as Mike but with more "DiNozzoish" decorations. He walked up to the counter.

"Good morning Jethro. Surprised to see you there this early on a workday." Sal the owner greeted.

"I actually retired." Gibbs replied.

"Really? Is everything thing alright?" Sal asked.

"No we found out last week that Tony has lung cancer and it's terminal. I decided to retire so I could be there for him." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I'm sorry to here that. Wait Tony's not one of the twins you adopted right?" Sal replied.

"No Tony is my Senior Field Agent well he was before he got sick. Jackson is the boy's name after my dad." Gibbs replied.

"That's too bad from what I heard from you he's a great guy. Shame he has to be so sick." Sal replied.

"Yeah I he really doesn't deserve it." Gibbs replied.

"Well I'm going to be retiring myself here soon." Sal replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I just can't keep up anymore me and Diane are going to move down to Florida. Be closer to her sister her health is failing." Sal replied.

"I'm going to miss you but it's good you will be with your family." Gibbs replied.

"I just need someone to buy this place from me I'd hate to see it shut down." Sal replied.

"Ya know I'm going to need something to do with my time after Tony dies." Gibbs said.

"You're really leaving NCIS?" Sal asked.

"Yeah I'll be too old to be a field agent in November plus it takes me away from the twins too much." Gibbs replied.

"Well take some time and if you're serious get back to me." Sal replied.

"Okay thanks." Gibbs replied paying for his purchase before turning to leave.

* * *

McGee rolled over in bed as his eyes adjusted to the light he noticed that Abby had left a couple Tylenol and glass of water for him on the bedside table. When he reached for the pills and glass he found a note. After swallowing the pills and drinking the water he reached for the note.

"_Timmy_

_Got called into work. I called Penelope to come babysit_

_you. Just to be safe. This way if you feel like you need_

_to go back to the hospital or need something you don't_

_have to wait for me to get back. Try to feel better. _

_I'll be home as soon as I can._

_XOXOXO Abby._

McGee slowly climbed out of bed and slowly made his way to the main part of the apartment. He saw Penelope sitting on the couch reading a book. He didn't think he needed a babysitter but the doctor had said that he needed to be watched for the next twenty-four hours and Abby had heeded to that expectation.

"Are you okay Tim?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah just felt like moving around a bit." McGee replied.

"Watch your head." Penelope replied.

"I'll be careful but I am just walking around." McGee replied.

Just then somebody knocked on the door. McGee walked over to answer the door slowly he opened the door to reveal Gibbs standing on the other side with the twins.

"Timothy McGee tell me you didn't just answer the door without asking who it was first?" Penelope asked.

"Grandma I'm thirty five years old!" McGee whined.

"You better have at least looked through the peephole. What if instead of me with two adorable kids it was some mad man with a gun?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay I'll be more careful from now on." McGee replied.

"That's all we ask." Penelope replied.

"You want to talk?" Gibbs asked.

"About what?" McGee asked.

"Tony? Fatherhood?" Gibbs asked.

"Alright you want to go in the kitchen for privacy?" McGee asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

McGee walked into the kitchen with Gibbs leaving Penelope to babysit the twins in the living room. McGee poured a cup of coffee for himself before offering one to Gibbs. Knowing he would reject it but also that if Penelope found out she would go after him.

"How you feeling McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Better then earlier Boss." McGee replied.

"Well that's good but I'm not your Boss anymore." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah what's up with me being moved to Cyber?" McGee asked.

"Tony Tony doesn't have long left and after that I don't think I will be able to handle dealing with death everyday. Not to mention I hate being away from the twins so much." Gibbs replied.

"Why does it have to be Tony? I mean he is second only to you in people that most hate human suffering and yet he has this cancer that is making him miserable." McGee said.

"I don't know McGee but just imagine how Tony would be if if were you in that situation." Gibbs replied.

"Oh God he would hate it. He would be freaking out and saying over and over that it should be him because he deserved it. God it could be me if he hadn't wrestled that envelope away from me." McGee replied.

"He said he had a feeling that something was up I mean how often is it a good thing when a mysterious piece of mail is sent randomly to a federal agency a good thing?" Gibbs explained.

"True. I kind of hate him though." McGee replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because last night when I was talking to him. He was telling me it would all be okay. Dammit he's dying. He should be worried about himself not everybody else." McGee replied.

"That's not DiNozzo's nature to worry about himself when other people are upset." Gibbs replied.

"How's Ziva doing?" McGee asked.

"Not well I'm going to find someone to watch the twins and go talk to her." Gibbs replied.

"Do you think I will be a good dad?" McGee asked.

"Yes as long as you love your kids unconditionally and raise them right which means occasionally disciplining them." Gibbs replied.

"Do I have to spank? I know Abby won't be able to handle it and I don't think I can." McGee asked.

"As long as you have good alternative." Gibbs replied even though he personally believed in spanking but knew that it wasn't for everybody.

* * *

Gibbs drove home with the twins. When they arrived he sat down at the table to figure some things out. If he was really going to buy Sal's store he had a lot of stuff to figure out. Mainly financial stuff though he figured his nest egg was large enough to cover it. He called Sal and got an estimation and also learned that he was planning to retire at the end of July. That was also the tail end of the amount of time Tony was expected to live. Though right now it was more likely that he was not going to last that long. He rubbed his forehead, took a sip of his coffee, and sighed. He didn't feel like deal with this now. Suddenly Liz and J.L. ran in Liz was waving a bight blue piece of paper around. Gibbs could see that J.L. had one too except he nervously clutched his to his chest.

"What's this?" Gibbs asked.

"It's invitations to our graduation!" Liz cried.

"Oh yeah? Let me see them." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs took the invitations from Liz and J.L. they were pretty basic just the twins names, the name of the school, and Mrs. Ross and the name of her teaching assistant below bold print that read Pre-School graduation. What caught Gibbs off guard though was that it was Friday at eleven. He knew the school year was almost over but he could not believe his babies were going to be graduating Pre-School so soon. It seemed like just yesterday he had adopted them. Granted only four months had passed but still time was moving way to fast.

"Guess what?!" Liz cried.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Jane is going to be there! She isn't working and she volunteered to help us so she's going to be there!" Liz cried.

"That's cool who else do you want to invite?" Gibbs asked.

"We can only have one other guest besides you." Liz replied.

"Alright so who should our other guest be?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony?" J.L. Asked.

"I don't know he is really sick he may not feel up to it." Gibbs replied.

"When will I be able to see him?" J.L. Asked.

"Soon" Gibbs replied.

"Does he still love me?" J.L. asked.

"Of course he's just really sick and it's hard to find a time when he's awake." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Ziva had lost track of how long she had been feeling sorry for herself. She just sat there and cried until she heard a knock on her door. It was Abby. Slowly she opened the door and allowed the Goth to enter. The two woman walked over to the couch.

"Shouldn't you be with McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Penelope is with him." Abby replied.

"How is he?" Ziva asked.

"Good just tired and sore." Abby replied.

"That's good." Ziva replied.

"Is that an ultrasound I saw on your table?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yes" Ziva replied.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"My baby's father is dying!" Ziva cried.

"I know I wish that it didn't have to be this way. I mean Tony? I always figured he'd bury us all except maybe Gibbs." Abby replied.

"Me too and now even in the best case scenario he won't live to see our baby be born!" Ziva cried.

"Oh Ziva I'm so sorry. I can't imagine if Timmy died before he met our babies!" Abby cried.

"Do you think I can do it?" Ziva asked.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Raise this baby alone?" Ziva asked.

"You won't be alone you will have Gibbs, me, Timmy, Ducky, Jimmy, Breena, and even Vance to help you out. At lo levad." Abby replied.

"That's what Tony told me before I buried my father." Ziva replied fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"He wanted to go with you but we still had the case plus Gibbs wanted us all to be there for Vance. Though I'm sure if he had said something Gibbs would have understood." Abby replied.

"I wish he had come. Then I wouldn't have been so stupid." Ziva replied.

"How were you stupid? You were grieving?" Abby asked.

"I slept with my friend Adam." Ziva replied.

"Are you sure that isn't his?" Abby asked.

"Yes I would be five month along I am only five weeks." Ziva replied.

"Good I mean it would be better if it were Adam because then the daddy would still be alive." Abby replied.

"It wouldn't be any different Adam is like Tony but without the loyalty he wouldn't stick with me. He doesn't want to be a daddy." Ziva said sadly.

"Oh that's too bad but we will all help you raise this kid because that's what Tony would want and he would do it for any of us." Abby replied.

"Thank you so much Abby!" Ziva cried embracing her friend.

* * *

Darkness had fallen by the time Gibbs finally got his report from Abby. He was supposed to go check-up on Ziva but he couldn't find a sitter for the twins. So he had sent Abby on a secret mission to do and report back to him with the news. He listened as she described Ziva crying and worrying about parenting. He stepped outside and stared up at the sky. It was almost a full moon. Suddenly he heard a rustling noise from behind his trashcans.

"I got to go Abbs." Gibbs said as he re-entered his house and grabbed his gun from his safe.

He walked back outside and once again heard the noise only now there was an almost crying noise.

"Show yourself or I'll shoot!" Gibbs yelled.

Nothing happened he just heard more rustling. If he didn't have the twins playing Chutes and Ladders on the floor of the living room he wouldn't have been so quick to shoot but there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone or anything harm his children. He aimed his gun and fired a warning shot. The bullet wound up lodging itself in one of his trash cans.

Reaaagghhh!"

Gibbs took a closer look and saw a very angry about half grown kitten. He went back inside and placed the gun back in the safe. Then walked back outside and slowly approached the kitten.

"Sorry I shot at you little guy." Gibbs whispered.

The kitten approached him and much to his surprise allowed him to pick him up. He carried the little ball of fur into the house.

"Gibbs!" Liz cried.

"Shh you have to be quiet." Gibbs replied.

"Why? What's that?" Liz asked.

"It's a kitten he had a bit of a scare so you need to be calm." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Liz replied.

"Kitten?" J.L. asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied setting the kitten down.

Liz startled it when she reached down to pet it. It immediately jumped and ran away. That's when it became apparent the little guy didn't have the best vision because he immediately ran into the bottom step. Which he did repeatedly.

"He's kind of like Jimmy!" Liz cried.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Can we call him Palmer?" J.L. asked.

"No we should call it Gremlin!" Liz cried.

"I can't say Gre grelemon!" J.L. argued.

"How about Palmer Gremlin Gibbs?" Gibbs suggest before the fight escalated.

"OK!" Both twins said in unison.

An hour later the twins were in bed. When the doorbell rang Gibbs walked over to answer it on the other-side he found Jimmy Palmer.

"What is it Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Breena's sister had a baby." Jimmy replied.

"What does that have to do with you being at my house at nine o'clock at night?" Gibbs asked.

"She drove down to Raleigh to see it and I don't want to be alone. I haven't been alone it the house before." Jimmy replied.

"What about Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"He's already asleep I don't want to wake him and I don't want to disturb the others." Jimmy explained.

"Alright you can crash on the couch." Gibbs replied. Jimmy's innocence warmed his heart.

"Aw who's this?" Jimmy asked.

Gibbs was taken aback he hoped he would have more time before he had to explain the kitten to his namesake. Though he also hoped the twins wouldn't get to attached before he made sure it was healthy.

* * *

****

A/N: I had the idea of the kitten for a while I just wanted to wait for the right time. Next chapter will be Friday and be about the twins graduation. I decided to have Gibbs take over the store but to be fair he will also work with NCIS sometimes (Since that technically won the poll. Please review and thanks for reading.


	38. One Last Good Day

Palmer jumped from the kitchen table onto the floor and then persisted to crash into Gibbs's ankle. Gibbs knelt down and petted the gray fur-ball on the head. He had really gotten to like the little guy the past few days. Once he was sure that he was healthy and that Jimmy was okay with the name Palmer had become a welcome member of the Gibbs family. He had been planning on getting the twins a pet anyway.

"I guess you've forgiven me." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

Ziva sat alone in her apartment she had been resigned to archives until she could start her Maternity leave but had been calling in sick all week. Everything was so dark right now. It seemed like nothing would ever make her smile again. Her talk with Abby had helped a little but she still felt so alone and miserable. She had seen Tony the night before it had taken everything he had just to sit up in bed. Her mind flashed back to all those years ago when Tony was undercover for Director Sheppard and dating Jeanne. How she had thought he was sick and even convinced Gibbs of that. Now there was nothing she wouldn't give for Tony just be undercover but after seeing him last night it was painfully clear that this was real. She heard somebody knocking on her door . She just let it happen it was probably just another busy body do good neighbor with a casserole and an "I know how you feel" story. No they did not know how she felt. When your husband simply doesn't wake up at eighty-two after getting to see your children grow-up. You had no idea how she felt watching her thirty-nine year old boyfriend dying of a cancer that would take him down before his child even got a chance to be born. At this point the knocking had turned to pounding.

"Ziver! Open up or I will break this door down!" Gibbs demanded.

"It's unlocked just come in!" Ziva yelled.

Gibbs opened the door and sat down beside her on the floor and pulled her sobbing form into his arms he calmly stroked her hair and whispered reassuring words into her ears.

"He's not even going get to meet our baby!" Ziva cried.

"I know Ziver and if I had the power to change that I would in a heartbeat." Gibbs replied.

"I went to see him last night and he was so weak he couldn't even sit up in bed. Well he could but he was so exhausted that he fell right back asleep." Ziva replied.

"It's hard to see him so weak. I mean he's the guy who came back to work two weeks after having the plague. He was literally asking to come back while still in the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"What was he like before I mean how much did that take him down?" Ziva asked.

"He's more vulnerable emotionally physically except for the past year he's the same. The past year I'd noticed that he seemed to be slowing down. He's almost forty so I thought it was just his age and was going to start training him." Gibbs replied.

"I always knew I may have to bury him one day I just never expected it to be so soon. Certainly not before our child was even born. I just wanted to marry him!" Ziva cried.

"I always pictured myself walking you down the aisle towards him." Gibbs replied.

"At least you will get to walk Abby to McGee." Ziva replied.

"I know I just wish all four of you could get a happy ending." Gibbs replied.

"I'm going to be girl you." Ziva said.

"No you aren't you have you and DiNozzo's baby." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah and what if I lose it too?" Ziva asked.

"Don't think like that Ziver." Gibbs replied.

"How can I not?" Ziva asked.

"Just don't think about it. Focus on yourself and having a healthy baby." Gibbs replied.

"Whatever it is I hope it has Tony's smile." Ziva replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs's phone buzzed and he removed it from his pocket. He looked at it, his forehead creased and then he stood up.

"I have to get to the hospital." Gibbs said.

"What is it? Is Tony okay?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah I just have to go." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony was sitting up in his hospital bed. Even he was surprised by how good he was feeling that day. He had a feeling this was probably going to be his last good day and he hated that he was stuck in the hospital. It was the day of Liz and J.L.'s Pre-School graduation. He would give anything to be there for them especially little J.L. there was something about that kid that he just loved. Besides Ziva and their unborn child he was the person Tony hated to leave the most.

"Tony?" A female voice called.

"Yeah?" Tony asked turning to see Emma and an unfamiliar nurse with blonde hair and a pony tail.

"I'm sorry Tony but you need to go back for a few more tests." Emma replied.

"I already have terminal cancer does anything else matter?" Tony asked.

"I don't know but Brad ordered them and I have to do what he says." Emma replied.

"Who's she?" Tony asked pointing to the other woman.

"This is my friend Claire she is going to help take care of you." Emma replied.

The two woman helped Tony into the wheelchair. Then Emma produced from the closet and withdrew a pair of jeans and black button down shirt.

"What are these for?" Tony asked.

"You'll see." Claire replied.

Emma and Claire helped get Tony dressed and the wheeled him out of the room. They pushed him down the hall. Then Emma pushed the button for the elevator.

"What's going on? Where are my tests?" Tony asked.

Emma and Claire looked at each-other and smiled. The elevator dinged and slowly the doors opened. Tony looked up and much to his surprise. Standing in the middle of the elevator arms behind his back with a huge smile on his face was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Boss what's going on? Am I dead?" Tony asked.

"I hope not because you have been cleared to be checked out for a while to attend Liz and J.L.'s graduation!" Gibbs said excitedly.

"Really I get to go?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yes they don't want you gone more than two hours but you get to go." Gibbs replied.

"Do Liz and J.L. Know?" Tony asked.

"They have no idea." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Emma and Claire pushed Tony into the elevator and Gibbs pressed the button for the ground floor. Slowly they made there descent. The elevator came to a stop and once again the doors dinged open. Emma stepped remained inside since she had to return to work but Claire walked out beside Gibbs who had taken over pushing Tony. They walked out the back door where a wheelchair accessible van was parked.

"How did you swing the van Boss?" Tony asked.

"The Palmer's bought it for Ben. They're letting us borrow it for this." Gibbs replied.

"Wish I could go by HQ and see the gang in their natural habitat." Tony replied.

"Don't push it Tony." Gibbs warned.

"Right" Tony replied disappointed.

Gibbs climbed into the drivers seat. While Claire opened the back door and loaded Tony onto the lift. She gave Gibbs a thumbs up. After making sure Tony was secured in the back she climbed up front beside Gibbs.

"Now you will have to sit in the back I checked there's a place for you and if you feel bad at all let me know and I will drive you back." Claire replied.

"What about Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Jane said she would drive me back for my van after if need be." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into one of the handicap spots at W.W. Burrows. Claire climbed into the backseat and helped him out of the van. He pushed Tony towards the school with Claire walking beside them. The drive had taken a lot out of Tony some color drained from his face and the dark circles were back around his eyes.

"You feel up to this Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Tony replied.

"If you feel even a little bad let me know." Claire replied.

Gibbs pushed Tony up the wheelchair ramp and into the school. They signed in at the office and were given special name tags indicating they were attending the Pre-School graduation. Claire helped Tony fasten his onto his body and then they walked towards Mrs. Ross's room. Tony couldn't go in there was too much risk for his health. Either him catching an illness or a kid accidentally knocking off his oxygen. So Gibbs walked in to retrieve Liz and J.L. .allowing them their anticipated reunion between the three. The door opened and the twins walked out with Gibbs.

"Tony!" Liz cried.

"Tony?" J.L. asked.

Claire retrieved a tube of hand sanitizer from her bag and squirted some into each twins hands. Once they got that done they ran towards Tony. Gibbs warned them to be careful with him. Liz wrapped him in an Abby style hug and then climbed into his lap. J.L. however hung back a little.

"What's wrong J.L.?" Tony asked.

"Please don't die Tony." J.L. pleaded.

"Hey come here." Tony said.

J.L. nervously walked up to Tony and climbed up beside him. Tony wrapped his arm around the little boy and pulled him close.

"I'll watch over you. Just promise you won't forget me." Tony assured.

"I will never forget you Tony." J.L. replied.

* * *

The three remained together until it was time for the graduation to start. Tony was allowed to go in now since the kids were now lined up to graduate and no longer in the middle of playtime. Tony, Gibbs and Claire sat in the back. Just as Mrs. Ross stepped to the front.

"Welcome and thank you all for coming to the W.W. Burrows Pre-School graduation! Class of 2013!" Mrs. Ross called.

Everybody applauded everybody but Tony that is. He had fallen asleep Gibbs reached his hand over and shook Tony awake. He noticed he felt a little warm. There were only twelve kids graduating Liz and J.L. were the fourth and fifth. So he figured there was no harm in allowing him to stay. Mrs. Ross led the kids in the class song "Graduation Day" to the tune of "When Johnny Came Marching Home Again". Then she started calling names. After each name she would hand them their diploma, shake their hand, and Jane would take their picture.

"Myra Able!"

"Teddy Bryant!"

"Mary Cody!"

"Elizabeth Gibbs!"

"Jackson Gibbs!"

* * *

As soon as J.L.'s name was called. Claire readied to take Tony back to Bethesda. Gibbs was distracted by his pride in the twins. Today was perfect to perfect. He reached over to Tony Without warning Tony's body lurched forward. He fell to the ground in the grips of a violent seizure. All hell broke loose. Mrs. Ross and a few other parents calmly led the kids out of the classroom. While Claire dialed 911 and Jane shoved through the crowed to get closer to Tony.

"Get back!"

"Don't crowd him!"

Jane finally got through the cluster of on lookers and fell down beside Tony. He was still in the throws of his seizure when the paramedics arrived. They rushed Tony out of the classroom and into the ambulance. As Gibbs climbed in the back with Tony, Jane promised to take care of the twins for as long as he needed. Tony finally stopped seizing half-way to Bethesda.

"You will not die." Gibbs whispered.

The ambulance sped into the ambulance bay of Bethesda and Tony was rushed into the building. Gibbs stayed with them as long as he could but as he approached Tony's room they slammed the door in his face. He stumbled to the waiting room in a daze. Then he sat and waited. Gibbs collapsed into a chair and started cry.

"Leroy what's wrong?!" Jack asked.

* * *

**A/N: Will Tony survive this time? New chapter Wednesday sorry for the delay. Please review and thanks for reading. **


	39. Borrowed Time

**A/N: Warning mild sexual content within.**

* * *

Jackson Gibbs entered the sliding glass doors of Bethesda Naval Hospital. He wasn't supposed to come to town until the next day but when he told LJ Moore the reason he was going to visit Leroy and the seriousness of Tony's condition he said he needed to drive down sooner and stay as long as the younger Leroy needed him. He was just going to ask the receptionist for Tony's room number when he heard a muffled cry. He turned to see his normally stoic son sitting beside him body trembling, head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Leroy what's wrong?!" Jack asked.

"Tony had a really bad seizure at the twins graduation. They rushed him back here. I don't know how he is. They kicked me out. I'm not even sure if he's even still alive." Gibbs tearfully explained.

"Oh Leroy I'm so sorry." Jack replied.

"I'm not ready to lose him dad." Gibbs whispered.

"I know Leroy." Jack replied pulling his son into a hug.

"I feel so weak and stupid. McGee, Abby, and Ziva need me." Gibbs replied.

"Leroy this is hurting you just the same as it's hurting them. I'm sure your team understands that." Jack replied.

"They aren't my team anymore." Gibbs replied.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"I retired so I could be there for Tony and the twins." Gibbs replied.

"How are Liz and JL?" Jack asked.

"Liz is upset but JL is broken. God I feel bad for that kid." Gibbs replied.

"You'll get him through it." Jack replied.

"Jethro Gibbs?" Dr. Marks called she was treating Tony.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"Not good I'm afraid. He went into another seizure as were getting him set up in his room. It lasted for thirty minutes. If I were you I'd call everyone close to him and have them say their goodbyes." Dr. Marks replied.

"A...Alright" Gibbs replied feeling his heart practically jump out of his mouth before crashing to his stomach.

"Come on Leroy. I'll help you." Jack replied.

* * *

Gibbs stood in the center of the waiting room. He felt paralyzed he couldn't move he could barely even breathe. He was grateful though because he knew that as soon as he could he was going to break down again. He felt Jack wrap his arms around him and pull him into a close hug. Some of the tension released and he felt himself crumble in his dad's arms.

"You're okay Leroy." Jack whispered.

It took several minutes but finally Gibbs calmed down enough to where he felt the strength to walk. He pulled himself from Jack's embrace. Then slowly made his way to the doors. He stopped briefly in the small lobby area and ran his hands through his hair. Taking a long breath he stepped through the doors to outside. The sun burned in his tear stained eyes. At long last he mustered the strength to complete the task he was dreading. He withdrew his phone and dialed the number.

* * *

"Hey McGee it's me Gibbs."

"Boss you don't sound good are you okay?"

"No it's not. McGee Tony started having seizures. They don't know how much longer he has. If there is anything you need to say get down here fast."

"O...Okay c...can I do anything?"

"Just tell Abby and Ziver."

"Yeah I'll get on that."

"Thanks McGee."

* * *

"Leroy!" Jack called just as Gibbs was about to call Ducky.

"What is it dad?" Gibbs asked.

"Just come in here." Jack replied.

Nervously Gibbs made his way back into the building. Fearing he would get back inside to learn that Tony had already left them behind. He made it back inside and surveyed the room. He located his dad and Doctor Marks standing in the back of the room by the door leading to the main hallway. He took another deep breath then approached the other two men.

"Oh good Jethro." Dr. Marks replied.

"How bad is it now?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually it's good news." Dr. Marks replied.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

It's well come with me." Dr. Marks replied.

* * *

Gibbs followed Dr. Marks down the hall. Jack followed close behind even though he had been sent out to get his son. He did not know anymore than Leroy. Doctor Marks opened the door and much to Gibbs's surprise and relief. Tony was sitting up in the bed. He still looked like hell but he didn't look like before. When they first brought Tony in he looked dead. Slowly he made his way over to Tony's bedside and gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Boss. I was so scared Boss." Tony said weakly.

"I can imagine Tony." Gibbs replied.

"How bad was I?" Tony asked.

"The doctors thought you were dying." Gibbs replied.

"I am dying Boss." Tony replied.

"No they didn't expect you to last the night." Gibbs replied.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"I love you son." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks Boss." Tony replied.

"Anytime Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Boss?" Tony asked.

"What is it son?" Gibbs asked.

"Go be with the twins and get some rest. I'm kind of tired anyway." Tony replied.

"Sure thing but I'll be back later." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Hey McGee"

"Boss Abby took Ziva baby shopping a while ago and I was waiting for them to get back. Please say we aren't too late?"

"McGee he's not dying."

"You mean he's cured?"

"No McGee I'm sorry I worded that wrong. He's still terminal but he's not as close to death as we thought."

"Okay"

"Hey I still want you guys to come see him. I am going to spend some time with the twins but my dad is here."

"Sure thing Boss. If Abby and Ziva aren't to tired I'll bring them along."

"Thanks McGee."

* * *

Gibbs pulled into Jane's driveway. He parked his car, climbed out, and slowly made his way to her door. He rang the bell waited a few seconds and then knocked twice. Eventually the door opened and a small boy Gibbs's guessed was about seven answered.

"Hi are you Sydney's boyfriend?" Gibbs asked.

"Ew she's my aunt!" the boy cried.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"Paddy who is it?" Jane called from the kitchen.

"I don't know grandma!" Paddy called.

"Well then why are you still talking to them tell me you haven't forgotten our talk about stranger danger?" Jane asked.

"No it's" Paddy replied.

"Oh hi Jethro." Jane greeted.

"So that's Patrick?" Gibbs asked after Paddy ran from the room.

"Yeah" Jane replied.

"I expected him to be." Gibbs replied.

"Younger?" Jane finished.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Jesse got Colette pregnant when they were both fourteen." Jane replied.

"That must have been hard." Gibbs replied.

"It was but they some how survived." Jane replied.

"Where are the twins?" Gibbs asked.

"Living room. How's Tony?" Jane replied.

"We almost lost him but he stabilized." Gibbs replied.

"That's good. I honestly expected him to die in the classroom. I was so scared." Jane replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Lizzie Bear? J.L.?" Gibbs called.

"Gibbs!" Liz called racing to his arms.

Gibbs hugged Liz tightly. After surveying the room he found JL huddled in the corner. He releases Liz from his grip and made his way over to the small boy.

"Hey JL." Gibbs whispered.

"Did Tony die?" JL asked.

"No but he is still very sick." Gibbs explained.

"I don't want him to die." JL whispered.

"None of us do." Gibbs replied.

"So you must be my mom's new boyfriend." A tall boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Yeah and you must be Jesse." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah that's me." Jesse replied.

"Oh good you've me Jesse." Jane said.

"Yeah he seems like a nice guy." Gibbs replied.

"Hey mom me and Robby are going to take the kids to a movie." Jesse replied.

"Okay would you mind taking Liz and JL with you?" Jane asked.

"Oh no it's fine." Jesse replied.

"Thanks just tell me how much you spent on them and I'll pay you back." Gibbs replied.

"We get to go to the movies?!" Liz squealed.

"Yeah of course you do." Gibbs replied.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"I don't want to go." JL whimpered.

"You should go you it'll be fun and you don't want to feel left out if you stay home and everybody else goes." Gibbs replied.

"Fine" JL replied.

* * *

Half an hour later Jesse and Robby had left with the younger kids to go see a movie at the theater where Robby worked.

"You tired?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"You want to lie down in my room?" Jane asked.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs followed Jane into her room. The two climbed into the bed. He leaned in and kissed her she returned the kiss. Slowly Gibbs began to remove his shirt and Jane did the same. More articles of clothing were removed the closer they got. Until both were naked. Jane felt Gibbs inside her. She tightly squeezed his shoulder. He winced slightly when she got too excited and squeezed where he was still had pain from when he was hit by the car saving McGee. The moment ended and he pushed her off. She nodded and rolled over. Next thing she knew darkness had begun to fall and somebody was knocking on the bedroom door.

"Mom are you okay?" Jesse called.

Quickly they redressed. Before they exited he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"That was great this afternoon." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Jane replied.

* * *

They walked out of the room. Jane went to make dinner for her kids, daughter in law and grandson and Gibbs went to take Liz and JL home. The further he got from her house the more the magic disappeared until he was left with only the pain of how close he'd come to losing Tony. He knew all to soon it would happen for real.

* * *

****

A/N: Hope this makes up for not updating on Monday. New update Friday. Please review thanks.


	40. Final Moments

The sun shone through the window Gibbs pulled the blanket over his head and groaned. His alarm clock buzzed and he slowly pulled himself from the bed and switched off the alarm. His gut was churning. It was telling him that today would be Tony's last. He just wanted to disappear away from Tony's illness and JL's broken heart. He was surprised Tony was still around to be honest. Two weeks before he had suffered a massive seizure at Liz and JL's pre-school graduation and the doctors hadn't expected him to last the night. Being DiNozzo he had proved the doctors wrong but with each day he got weaker and weaker. He threw on some clothes before leaving his room. After a fast shower he went downstairs. He found Liz and JL sitting at the table.

"Hi Gibbs!" Liz called.

"Hi" JL replied dejectedly.

"Morning Lizzie, morning JL." Gibbs greeted.

Gibbs poured some Raisin Bran in a bowl for himself and some Lucky Charms in two bowls for the twins. After pouring two glasses of orange juice and cup if coffee. He sat down at the table and the family of three ate breakfast together. Around nine somebody knocked on the door. Gibbs stood to answer but Liz raced a head of him and answered first.

"ROBBY!" Liz cried.

"Hi Lizzie!" Robby greeted.

"Hi Robby." Gibbs greeted entering the room.

"Hi Mr. Gibbs my mom had to take Sydney to the ER so she sent me over to babysit the twins." Robby replied.

"Is everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah Syd is fine she just busted her lip playing soccer last night and I guess she bit it in her sleep because when she woke up there was blood everywhere. She just needs a few stitches." Robby replied.

"Alright well I am going to visit Tony. I should be back by this afternoon." Gibbs replied.

"Okay. I take it the emergency information is still on the fridge and if anything happens I call Dr. Mallard first." Robby replied.

"Very good" Gibbs replied.

"Good luck with Tony." Robby replied.

"Thanks but I think he's going to die today." Gibbs replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." Robby replied.

"Thanks but he has been sick for so long and he is in so much pain. He needs to be free" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked down the hall to Tony's room. He opened the door and saw his former second in command lying on the bed writhing in pain.

"Boss?" Tony said weakly.

"Yeah Tony I'm here." Gibbs replied.

"Ne...Need you to do s...something for me." Tony wheezed.

"I'll do anything for you son." Gibbs replied.

"Come here." Tony replied.

Gibbs walked over to the bed. Once he was there Tony reached over on the table and grabbed something in his hands. Slowly he opened them and revealed to Gibbs. The ring Senior had given him on Christmas and a beautiful fourteen carrot Star of David on a golden chain.

"Give this to my kid no matter what it is." Tony replied handing Gibbs the ring. "And give this to Ziva." he added handing him the necklace.

"I will see that they get them." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks but there is one more thing dad." Tony replied.

"Anything son." Gibbs replied trying not to cry.

"Ask Jane to marry you." Tony replied.

"We've only been dating a couple months." Gibbs replied.

"Being *cough* with her *cough* is *cough* the *cough* happiest *cough* I've *cough* ever *cough* ever *cough* seen you *cough cough*" Tony replied struggling to breathe.

"Alright if that's what you want I'll ask her." Gibbs replied failing to keep his promise to himself to not cry.

"Great now *cough* one more thing." Tony wheezed.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Get the team *cough* to say *cough* goodbye." Tony replied.

"Alright Tony son. I will get them here as soon as possible." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"McGee"

"Yeah Boss"

"Get Abby and Ziver. It's time."

"Tony?"

"Yes"

"Y...Yeah s...sure"

"Bye McGee"

"Bye Boss"

* * *

"Duck"

"It's Anthony isn't it?"

"Yes Duck it's time"

"Alright we will be right there."

"Bye Jethro and I am sorry."

"Bye Duck and thanks."

* * *

"Hi Senior"

"What do you want Gibbs?"

"It's Tony"

"What did Junior do now?"

"He's dying the cancer and infection are too strong he can't fight anymore. I don't think he'll last the night. Please get here as soon as you can. I'll try to keep him holding on but he's so weak."

"I'm in the middle of a deal in Rome."

"You knew your son was dying and you still made plans or international meetings?"

"Why should I put my life on hold because he's sick?"

"Because he's your son."

"He always had to inconvenience me."

"He's dying! Do you know how horrible it is to get back stateside and know you will never see your child alive again?"

"*click*"

* * *

Gibbs waited with Tony until the team arrived. Trying his best to forget his conversation with DiNozzo Senior. If Tony weren't on the verge of death he'd be on a flight to to Rome to punch that man in the face but, there was no way he was going to let his boy die alone. Tony had drifted into unconsciousness while he was making his calls. He had been panicking but when Gibbs walked in he immediately calmed down. Finally the door opened and Ducky, Abby, McGee, Jimmy, and Ziva walked in.

"I called Vance too. He said to tell Tony he was proud of him. He can't come though Jared is having his surgery today." McGee replied.

"Alright well you guys say goodbye I have to run out real quick," Gibbs replied.

"Okay Gibbs" Abby replied.

"Ziver stay strong." Gibbs said calmly placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Not sure I can." Ziva replied.

"We'll get you through it." Gibbs assured.

"Hey can I go first? I have to help Breena we get to pick Ben up tomorrow." Jimmy replied.

"Do what you want Palmer." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs drove down the street. He looked at the tiny bag in the passenger seat beside him. The one that contained the small velvet black box. He wasn't sure if he was making the right decision at all but he had made a promise to Tony. So he was going to do it. Ask the girl he had known less than three months to be the fifth and final Mrs. Gibbs. The ring was fairly simple but it was his fifth marriage and her fourth so he didn't think it had to be fancy. He pulled into Jane's driveway and sat in his car for a while. Before at last taking a deep breath and climbing out of the car. He reached in grabbed the bag, pulled the ring out, and placed it in his pocket. Nervously he walked up the driveway and the porch steps. He rang the bell.

"Hi Jethro" Jane greeted

"Hi Jane." Gibbs replied.

"How's Tony?" Jane asked.

"Any time now." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Jethro I'm so sorry." Jane replied.

"Thanks. How's Syd?" Gibbs asked.

"She's fine they gave her something for pain and she's probably going to sleep the rest of the day." Jane replied.

"That bad huh?" Gibbs asked.

"No she just does that on pretty much any medication." Jane replied.

"Alright." Gibbs replied.

"I have a feeling you are here for a reason." Jane replied.

"I am and you can say no but I promised Tony I would at least ask." Gibbs replied.

"What is it?" Jane asked.

"Jane Harriet will you marry me?" Gibbs asked producing the ring.

"Yes" Jane replied fighting off tears.

"Look you don't have to do this. I know it's not the most romantic way to ask and you don't have to feel obligated because of Tony's situation." Gibbs replied.

"No Jethro it has nothing to do with Tony. I love you and I wanted this to happen for as long as I have known you but I wasn't sure you wanted to get married again." Jane replied.

"I probably never would have asked you if weren't for Tony but that man is just so important to me and I had to ask. It's not that I don't love you but five wives?" Gibbs replied.

"Understandable but I love how devoted you are to Tony. It's beautiful." Jane replied.

"I wish he didn't have to die this way he doesn't deserve it." Gibbs replied voice cracking and tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

While Gibbs was asking Jane to marry him. To fulfill Tony's last wish. The last obligation he had ever made to his son. The other members of team Gibbs along with Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy. Said their final goodbyes to their friend and brother and in Ziva's case lover. Everybody had tears in their eyes as they took turns saying goodbye and waiting.

* * *

"Tony man I wish you weren't dying. God you were you are one of my best friend's. I wish you could hang on just one more day to meet Ben. He's a great kid. You'd love him. Anyway thanks for being such a good friend and prove to me that not all jocks are bullies. You teased me but you'd never really hurt me or anyone for that matter. Goodbye my friend."

* * *

"Anthony I can safely say that nobody could ever forget you. You are one of the kindest most full of life beautiful people. I do not know how we will get over this loss. You were always the one who picked our spirits up when we were grieving. Even when your own grief and pain was tearing you apart."

* * *

"Oh Tony I wish you weren't dying. We are all going to miss you so much especially Gibbs and Ziva. None of this seems fair there are so many horrible people. That could have gotten cancer but instead it was you. Our friend and brother and everything. I will never forget you."

* * *

"Tony you should be getting ready to be my best man. Not dying in a hospital bed. You are too good for this. We won't forget about you but you have to promise never to forget us either. Thank you so much for always being there. You made me the agent I am today."

* * *

"Tony you were the love of my life. It's not fair so many men I love have died. They were all killed though and none of them were as important to me as you were. You were the best person I ever met I will never forget you. You were the nicest most caring man I ever met. I'm never going to be happy again."

"Zi you have yo find happiness. For our baby. I love you" Tony replied. "Daddy loves you. Never forget that." he said patting Ziva's stomach.

* * *

Gibbs and Jane were sitting together on her back porch. He couldn't believe that she had actually agreed to marry him. Right now they were discussing how they would tell the kids. They were planning on having a big dinner with All of Gibbs and Jane's kids along with Ducky and the Palmer's. They just had to decide on a night Jane worked Monday's through Thursday's so it would have to be a Friday or Saturday night.

"We could do it tonight." Jane said.

"I don't know I may have to be with Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Tomorrow?" Jane asked.

"I guess so." Gibbs replied.

"Your place or mine?" Jane asked.

"Mine I guess." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Jane replied.

"Well I should get back to Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Alright Maddie should be home from her friends house anytime. When she gets here I can leave her with Syd and join you." Jane replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked to his car. He was just starting to pull out when he heard his cellphone ring. He flipped in open and saw that it was McGee.

"Hey McGee"

"Hey Boss. Can you get to the hospital right away?"

"Is Tony ya know?"

"No he's okay but I need you to get here right away."

"Okay McGee I'll be right there."

* * *

Gibbs walked through the door of Tony's hospital room absolutely terrified of what he would find. Sure McGee had said that he wasn't dying. That didn't mean he would come in and find something terrible. What if the stress had caused Ziva to lose her baby? If that happened he might lose two of his children that day. His heart stopped when he saw Chaplain Castro standing in the room.

"Tony" Gibbs whispered.

"I came in to preform Tony's last rites when I was asked to preform another task." Chaplain Castro explained.

"Last rites?" Gibbs asked confused he knew that Tony had been born Catholic but stopped attending church right after his mom's funeral.

"Couldn't face Kate without em." Tony replied weakly.

"She'd have understood. Now what was your other task?" Gibbs replied.

"Abby and I are getting married. Right here today." McGee replied.

"We will still have our ceremony in New Orleans in July but we know Tony won't be around then and we need him to see us get married." Abby added.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later everything was set up. Abby and McGee would exchange rings at their ceremony in New Orleans. This would just be an exchanging of the vows and the kiss. Ziva stood beside Abby waiting to walk in the room. Jimmy had called Breena and she had agreed to come. Jimmy stood beside McGee serving as his best man. Vance had also arranged to come since Jared was out of surgery and had gotten into a conversation with the boy he was sharing a room with. Jane had also arrived since Maddie had gotten home. Robby had had to get to his real job but Amy Slater had come over to babysit. McGee had called Sarah but she was at a work conference. Vance and Ducky were seated on Tony's left side and Jane and Breena were on the right side. Gibbs climbed into the bed beside Tony so that he could help him stay awake. Chaplain Burke finally began the ceremony.

"Do you Timothy McGee take Abigail Faith Scuito to be your Lawfully wedded bride to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer and poorer in sickness and in health til death do you part?" Chaplain Burke asked.

"I do." McGee replied.

"And do you Abigail Faith Scuito take Timothy McGee to be your Lawfully wedded groom to have and to hold in sickness and in health for richer and poorer in sickness and in health til death do you part?" Chaplain Burke asked.

"I do." Abby replied.

* * *

As soon as the ceremony was over everybody went down to the cafeteria to get some lunch. After-wards everybody went home. Gibbs spent some time with the twins before his gut told him it was time. He summoned the team and Jane back and left Liz and JL with his neighbor. He arrived back at the hospital the rest of the team arrived moments later. He went into the room and emerged several minutes later.

"He's ready." Gibbs said.

"Do you want us to come in?" Ducky asked.

"Only Jane." Gibbs replied.

Everybody nodded and Gibbs walked back into Tony's room along with Jane. Jane sat down in the chair while Gibbs stood by Tony's bed.

"Dad" Tony said weakly.

"Yes son?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm scared can you hold me?" Tony asked.

"Yeah of course" Gibbs replied.

Gibbs once again climbed into the bed along with Tony. He wrapped his arms around him and held him as close as he could. It killed him that this would be the last time he ever was with Tony when he was alive. For a long time he just lay there holding his son silent tears falling down his cheeks. Holding Tony reminded him of when he held Kelly when she was sick. Oh how he wished he could have been there when Kelly died. Just to hold her in her final moments. Still unsure how Senior could be so cold and heartless. He wondered if Tony was waiting for his father and that's why he hadn't given up yet. No Tony never counted on Senior. It was his father that he counted on and Tony would never die without his permission. Gibbs shuddered at that thought. Darkness had fallen when he realized he couldn't avoid it any longer. It was inevitable. He leaned over and whispered into Tony's ear that he had permission to die.

McGee, Abby, Ziva, Jimmy, Breena, and Ducky all sat outside Tony's hospital room. The door opened and Jane exited bleary eyed followed by Gibbs who looked like his whole world had come crashing down. Before words were spoken everybody knew exactly what happened.

"He's gone." Gibbs replied voice cracking.

Abby flew into McGee's arms and began sobbing into his chest. McGee slid down to the floor with Abby in his arms crying heavily. Jimmy made sounds like he was about to cry and Breena pulled him into a tight hug. He lay limply in her arms and wept. Ziva collapsed into Ducky arms totally hysterical. Ducky held her up silent tears falling from his eyes. Gibbs stood there for a while but finally ran off. Jane tried to go after him but he was already gone.

* * *

****

A/N: Sorry but you knew it was coming. Next chapter Monday please review thanks.


	41. Lost and Numb

Nobody could process it. Really nobody wanted to but Tony DiNozzo was really dead. No matter how long he had suffered or how sick he had been nobody wanted it to be real. They all just wanted it to be a cruel nightmare. That they would eventually wake from and Tony would be there. With his signature cocky grin enjoying their comments on how much they'd miss him.

* * *

Gibbs had no idea where he was going he felt dizzy and lost. He couldn't believe he had lost a second child. His boy Tony DiNozzo was dead. He just wanted to hold him one last time. He had laid with him in the hospital bed in his final moments. It had all happened so fast. Then again everything in his life had been racing out of control lately. First his cousin had died in a car accident along with his wife and left him to raise his five year old twins. Then JL had fallen apart and Liz got hit by a car. Thankfully Liz had gotten away with only a broken arm and JL had finally told Tony that he felt responsible for his parents death. Then the doctor Gibbs had taken Kelly to her whole life accused Tony of raping JL. They had finally found out who it really was after Tony had already unfairly been thrown in jail. It had been Emerson's best friend Wyatt. He had gone to jail but broke out and kidnapped JL and Kayla. He raped JL on a live feed which Gibbs, and Vance, and everybody else had seen it. Then when they caught him he had shot Kayla and she got an infection and died a week later. Then one day Jared disappeared. He was missing for three days before Tony found him. Unfortunately getting Jared back safe included Tony fording a river in a rainstorm. He developed a viral infection within hours. Upon further testing they discovered he had terminal lung cancer. He lived four weeks before he finally just couldn't fight anymore. That was tonight a little over an hour before. Now he was engaged to a woman he'd known only a couple months and the father of two kids.

* * *

Numb that's how McGee felt numb. It was a welcome feeling though after the heartbreak he had felt since Tony became sick. The worst part of all this was that he found out that the day Tony got his biopsy was the day. They buried his father who had died from cancer. When Ducky told him he felt terrible. He had had some hurtful thoughts about Gibbs. He thought that he only cared about Tony. At that time the team had just been told that Tony had an infection. Now Tony was dead and everything was fallen apart.

* * *

Abby cried her eyes out as she lay in her bed. She rubbed her stomach and cried. She hated that her and Timmy's babies would never know their uncle Tony.

* * *

Jimmy stood in his sons room. He couldn't believe him and Breena were getting a child tomorrow. They had only gotten on the adoption waiting list two weeks before they got the call that they had a child. They had been selected to take Ben a five year old with Cerebral Palsy that was a month ago. They got him because of Jimmy being a doctor and Breena having volunteered at a camp for children and adults with disabilities. She mainly worked with kids since they had their sessions in early to mid summer. While the adults went in late summer to early but had been helped with adults before. Though Ben was far ahead of the most of the adults that attended. He had gotten lucky since he had full use of his upper body and could do most things for himself. Though right now his mind was elsewhere his friend Tony had died of cancer that night.

* * *

Ducky carried Ziva into his house. She had fallen asleep on the drive home. The poor girl had just lost her boyfriend and the father of her child. Gently he laid her down on the bed in his guest room. He went into the kitchen and got her a glass of water. Which he placed on the bedside table.

* * *

Ziva woke up in an unfamiliar room. The loved of her life and father of her child was dead. He would never hold his baby. He didn't even get to know what gender it was. She kind of hoped it would be a boy who would be a mini Tony. Though a girl would be welcomed as well. She sat up and realized that she was in Ducky's guest room. She heard talking on the phone in his room.

* * *

Jane pulled into her fiancee Jethro Gibbs's drive way. That was still so foreign to her that she was engaged to him. After suck a short time. If it were anyone else she'd have said no but there was just something about him that he loved. Her heart skipped a beat when she didn't see his van in the driveway. The neighbor that Gibbs had left Liz and JL with crossed the lawn and walked over to her car. She rolled down the window.

"You must be Jane." The older woman said.

"Yeah are Liz and JL okay?" Jane asked.

"They are fine. Where is Gibbs?" The neighbor asked.

"I don't know I was hoping he was here." Jane replied.

"Is he okay?" The neighbor asked.

"No Tony died tonight." Jane replied.

"Oh that's too bad I know how much he meant to him." The neighbor replied.

"Yeah hey if you want I can take Liz and JL off your hands." Jane replied.

"Thanks just make sure Gibbs knows." The neighbor replied.

"I will." Jane replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked through Tony's apartment not caring that it was after ten. Noting seemed okay. He took the key that Tony had given him years ago. Though he hadn't been there in years. Not since Tony was agent afloat and he had to get Kate the fish.. That one died while Tony was still gone but he had bought him a replacement. He wasn't sure how many Kate's Tony had had between her death and his. The first had been Kate's she bought it while Tony had the plague. Kate's parents had taken her dog but didn't want to move a fish from DC to Indiana. The last one now lived with Ziva.

"Hey while you are visiting your friend at this hour maybe you can tell him to either move out or come home once in a while. I mean it's all well and good if he helps raise your kids but sheesh there are people who need that place." Tony's neighbor demanded.

"He hasn't been here because he's been in the hospital! He had cancer he died tonight!" Gibbs yelled before entering Tony's apartment and slamming the door in her face.

* * *

After spending sometime at Tony's place just sitting on the floor. Holding various objects of his in the his hands and thinking. He also emptied Tony's fridge, took the garbage out, and tossed it in the dumpster behind the building. Jane called him and said that she had taken the twins to her place. They were in bed already. Which gave him some relief since it meant he wouldn't have to tell him until morning. He drove to her house. Since it was late he knocked on the door.

"Hey Jethro you don't have to knock." Jane said.

"It's late and I didn't want to scare you or the kids." Gibbs replied.

"Oh that's okay. The kids could sleep through the apocalypse and I've been expecting you." Jane replied.

"You didn't tell them right?" Gibbs asked.

"No I would never do that. That's your job." Jane replied.

"I don't know if I can do it." Gibbs replied.

"Just be honest with them like you were when you told them about their parents." Jane replied.

"I'm really worried about JL he was so attached to Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Just be there for him that's all you can really do." Jane replied.

"I know I just wish I could take the pain away but I can't. I can't protect him." Gibbs replied.

"I know and that's rough but you care about him, want what's best for him and would do anything for him and do whatever it takes to make him happy." Jane replied.

"It's all moving to fast." Gibbs replied.

"I know." Jane replied.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Jackson Gibbs got the call he had been dreading. His son's protege Tony DiNozzo was gone. It was Doctor Donald Mallard who made the call and he knew that it would be stuck in his brain for the rest of his life.

"Hello?"

"Jackson this is Dr. Mallard from NCIS."

"Tony died didn't he?"

"I am afraid so."

"I'll be there in three hours."

* * *

The next morning Gibbs awoke and realized that he had to tell the twins. Jane had told Robby and Maddie the night before since they were still up. He was glad that at least JL would sleep for another couple hours. He walked into Jane's kitchen and saw her and kids sitting at the table.

"Hey Gibbs I'm sorry about Tony." Robby said.

"Yeah he seemed like a nice guy." Maddie added.

"Sorry" Sydney said.

"Thanks I really miss him." Gibbs replied.

"You feeling any better you had a rough night?" Jane asked.

"As good as I can be." Gibbs replied.

"Hi Gibbs!" Liz cried.

"Morning Lizzie." Gibbs replied.

"How's Tony?" JL asked.

"Come with me you guys. We need to talk." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"What is it Gibbs?" Liz asked once they were in Jane's living room.

"Look you guys I am really sorry to say this but Tony died last night." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Liz replied sadly.

"NO! NO! NO!" JL cried.

"Are you guys okay?" Gibbs asked.

Liz nodded.

"I'll never be okay again." JL replied he had curled up in the corner of the couch.

Gibbs placed his hand on Liz and JL's shoulders. Liz looked up at him with a sad smile but JL slapped his hand away. The three sat on the couch and cried together. He really wished that he could connect better to JL. Though it seemed like the only person that the little guy had ever truly connected to was Tony and he was gone now. It had been less than one day and twins had only known ten minutes but Gibbs's gut was telling him that this was far from over.

* * *

Ducky had decided to make a quick run to the grocery store. His heart smart diet didn't seem to satisfy Ziva's pregnancy appetite. He was glad that she had a tiny DiNozzo in her because that meant that no matter how depressed she was she always had to eat. He was reaching to grab the big jar of Kosher pickles when he saw a familiar face.

"Dr. Mallard?" Vance asked.

"Fancy meeting you here Leon." Ducky replied.

"How are you?" Vance asked.

"Anthony passed away last night. Naturally Jethro and the others are quite distraught." Ducky replied.

"Are any arrangements made yet?" Vance asked.

"Not to my knowledge. It was kind of late when it happened." Ducky replied.

"Alright I have to get back to Jared." Vance replied.

"How is he?" Ducky asked.

"A little groggy and kind of restless but fine otherwise." Vance replied.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is good. New chapter will be posted on Wednesday. Please review and thank you so much for reading. Please vote in the poll on my profile.**


	42. Need To Talk

"Hey Abbs." McGee called.

"What is it Timmy?" Abby asked.

"We are all supposed to go over to Gibbs's place later. He said he had news." McGee replied.

"The last time he said that we found out that Tony had cancer." Abby replied.

"I know but he sounded like it was good news." McGee replied.

"I hope so. I can't take losing anyone else." Abby replied.

"Me either. How's Ziva holding up by the way?" McGee asked.

"Not well she's pretty freaked out." Abby replied.

"I can imagine I mean Tony was our friend but he was her babies father." McGee replied.

"I know I feel so bad I can't imagine losing you and our babies not knowing you." Abby replied.

"I know Abbs it would have to be rough but we'll get her through it." McGee replied.

"What if she doesn't though?" Abby asked.

"She will she's tough." McGee assured.

"I know it's just not fair." Abby replied.

"I know Abbs but I knew Tony for a long time and I know he wouldn't want us crying for him." McGee replied.

"I know it's just so hard. He was such a great guy." Abby replied.

"It's weird because if it were any of us he'd break down for us but he'd hate to know we were doing it for him." McGee replied.

"He would just like he did for Kate, Jenny, Paula, Mike and everybody else we've lost." Abby replied.

"Hey Abbs can I ask you something?" McGee asked.

"Sure" Abby replied.

"Do you think if Tony had found out he was sick sooner he would have gotten treatment and maybe had a chance?" McGee asked.

"Maybe at least we would have had more time to say goodbye." Abby replied.

"Oh well I think I am going to go for a walk and kind of clear my head." McGee replied before exiting the room wiping tears from his eyes as he left.

* * *

Ziva found herself sitting on the floor in Ducky's guest room. She hugged her knees to her chest and starred up at the ceiling. She watched as the ceiling fan spinning around and around over and over again. She had been in this room four or five times since Ducky had bought the place and this was the first time she noticed the star stickers applied to the ceiling. She tried to decide if it this room had previously belonged to a child or just somebody who loved Outer Space. She felt the framiliar sting of tears in her eyes.

"Please come back Tony." Ziva pleaded.

"Ziva are you alright?" Ducky asked as he walked by the room.

"No" Ziva replied.

"Well do you want to talk about it?" Ducky asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Ziva asked.

"Well I know how much you loved Anthony." Ducky replied.

"I thought I'd have a happy ending with him. I guess it was pretty stupid of me to count on a happy ending." Ziva replied.

"It was not stupid to count on a happy ending. With all you have been though you deserve one." Ducky replied.

"I don't think I am going to get one though." Ziva replied.

"My dear you are only thirty three years old. You have plenty of time to get a happy ending." Ducky replied.

"I don't know." Ziva replied.

"You should really try to have a more postive outlook on life." Ducky replied.

"I think I am going to be like Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"You will not become like Jethro. He lost not only his love but also his child. That is a loss that you cannot come back from." Ducky replied.

"What if I lose my baby?" Ziva asked.

"Well I cannot tell you what would happen then but I assure you that worrying about it will put your child's health and life at risk." Ducky replied.

"Ducky I am kind of tired." Ziva replied.

"Oh well then I will leave you to get some rest though. We are supposed to meet at Jethro's this evening." Ducky replied before leaving the room.

* * *

"Oh hi Leon what can I do for you?" Jane asked as she opened the door.

"I heard about Agent DiNozzo and thought I'd come over and check on Jethro. I saw his van in your driveway." Vance replied.

"Oh he's in the living room. Just a warning he is not taking this loss well." Jane replied.

"I can understand that him and Tony had a special bond." Vance replied.

"Jethro you have a visitor." Jane said.

Vance was surprised by what he saw. Gibbs sat unmoving on the couch staring off into space. He wore the same clothes that he had on the day before. His eyes were red and puffy as if he hadn't stopped crying since Tony died.

"Hey" Gibbs croaked.

"I am so sorry about Tony." Vance replied.

"I lost another child Leon. I lost my first son." Gibbs replied.

"I know and I am going to tell you what you told me when I thought I had lost Jared. Don't do anything stupid" Vance replied.

"I can't I have Liz and JL to worry about." Gibbs replied.

"How are they doing by the way?" Vance asked.

"Liz is sad but JL is heart broken." Gibbs replied.

"Poor thing. I know how close him and Tony were." Vance replied.

"Everybody is so devestated. I want to help them I really do but I just feel so broken myself right now I don't think I could help them properly." Gibbs replied.

"I'm sure they will understand and I will try and help them out the best I can." Vance replied.

"Thanks Leon Duck is helping them too." Gibbs replied.

"I know I ran into him at the grocery store shopping for Ziva." Vance replied.

"Did he say how Ziver was doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Not well." Vance replied.

"I feel so bad for her it brings back a lot of bad memories when I lost Shannon." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah it kind of reminded me of when I first lost Jackie. The first day I was still kind of in shock though. Vance replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked down the steps of his basement. He was relativley surprised to see his father waiting for him even though he had seen his truck in the driveway.

"Where were you last night Leroy?" Jack asked.

"Me and the twins stayed with my girlfried." Gibbs replied.

"Jane right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Hey dad can I ask you something?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure" Jack replied.

"Am I moving to fast asking Jane to marry me?" Gibbs asked.

"Well do you love her?" Jack asked.

"More than I have ever loved anyone since Shannon. Even more than Jenny." Gibbs replied.

"Not more than Shannon right?" Jack asked.

"No I could never love anyone more than Shannon but she is the same way with her first husband so she understands." Gibbs replied.

"Then it is fine." Jack replied.

"Thanks dad." Gibbs replied.

"Hey can I see the twins I haven't seen them since you took them in?" Jack asked.

"Of course just a warning though JL is taking losing Tony really hard." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Liz, JL guess what your Grandpa Jack came for Tony's funeral." Gibbs said.

"Hey Lizzie Hey JL." Jack added.

"Grandpa Jack!" Liz squeaked.

"MM" JL replied.

"Liz JL I need to make some plans for Tony so your grandpa Jack is going to make you lunch What do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll have a grilled cheese sandwhich please." Liz replied.

"I'm not hungry." JL said.

* * *

"Alright well I will make and extra sandwhich just in case you change your mind." Jack replied.

"Are you okay Jimmy?" Breena asked handing her out of breath husband a glass of later.

"I think technology has come too far." Jimmy wheezed.

"Why do you say that?" Breena asked.

"Because when I was a kid I could at least out run the kid in a wheelchair." Jimmy replied.

"Do you at least have your inhaler on you?" Breena asked.

"No it's on my drawer." Jimmy replied.

"You stay here I will get it for you and no more running around until you've rested a bit." Breena replied.

"But Ben and I were having fun!" Jimmy whined,

"Do you really want his first day with us to include you being hospitalized for an asthma attack?" Breena asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"Hey are you coming back?" Ben asked wheeling himself in the kitchen.

"Sorry Ben he needs to catch his breath and I think you do to." Breena replied tossing Jimmy his inhaler.

"Aww man." Ben sighed.

"How about you two play checkers until you cool down a bit?" Breena asked pulling the checkers board out of the game closet. Since the game was a favorite of Jimmy and Ben's. She herself could never get into the game.

"Alright" Jimmy replied.

"Okay!" Ben cried excitedly.

"Ben how about you set up the board so I can talk to Jimmy for a minute." Breena said.

"How are you doing?" Breena asked.

"I really miss Tony." Jimmy replied.

"I know you do." Breena replied.

"I am so happy to have Ben with us. I just hope the others don't get upset whenever we celebrate his adoption since it's the day after the anniversry of Tony's death." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Later that evening everybody had gathered over at Gibbs's house. They were all sitting around the tabel waiting to hear his big announcment. McGee, Abby, Ziva, and Jimmy were all exchanging nervous glances and whispering amoungst themselves. The last time they had all been summoned to Gibbs's house. Was the night that they were told that Tony had cancer and it was terminal. To make matters worse McGee had freaked out and stormed out of the house and got into a car accident. Thankfully he was okay but he confessed to being upset with Gibbs for not forcing Tony to get treatment. To make things even more disturbing for the team Jane, her family, and Jack were all there as well. What if now soemthing was wrong with Gibbs?

"I can't get him to eat me and my dad have been trying all day." Gibbs said. Him and Ducky were upstairs in JL's bedroom.

"Has he at least been drinking?" Ducky asked.

"I finally got him to have some water a couple hours ago." Gibbs replied.

"Well that's good but he's going to need more than that." Ducky replied.

"I'll go get him another glass." Gibbs replied.

"No Jethro he is going to need more nourishment. I suggest giving him some juice that will at least get something into his body." Ducky replied.

"Alright but what about the food? I mean how long before this gets to be a problem?" Gibbs asked.

"Well children can go about seven days without eating but they get weak much faster. Within a day or two because of his small size you may have to take him to the hospital." Ducky replied.

"What happens then?" Gibbs asked,

"Well they may contact child services after that I cannot tell you what will happen but he could get removed from your custody." Ducky replied.

"O...Okay" Gibbs replied his heart breaking he had just lost one son and now as a result he was in danger oof losing the other.

"So what's the news Boss?" McGee asked.

"Please say nobody else is sick." Abby pleaded.

"It's actually good news." Gibbs replied.

"What is it?" Ziva asked Ew everybody at the table she was in the most need of good news.

"Jane and I are getting married." Gibbs replied.

"What?" McGee asked.

"Oh Gibbs that's so awesome!" Abby cried.

"Yeah way to go." Jimmy said.

"Oh Jethro that's wonderful." Ducky replied.

"Seriously you are going to be my stepdad?" Maddie asked.

"That's so cool I can't wait to tell my friends!" Sydney said excitedly.

"Good to see you finally have a good man mom." Robby said.

"I wish you both the best of luck." Breena added.

"Good for you son." Jack replied faking surprise.

"Already?" Ziva asked.

"You don't thing we are going to fast?" Gibbs asked.

Everybody shook their heads followed by a chorus oof no's."

"Yeah you are adults who love eachotehr not two six year olds that think that getting married means you don't have to eat your vegtables anymore." Jimmy replied.

"How'd that work out Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Not well she left me two days later for the kid with the sixty four pack Ew crayons and a real sketch pad." Jimmy replied.

* * *

****

A/N: I hope you liked the end I wanted to finsih on a light note today. New chapter Friday please review and thanks for reading.


	43. One Final Goodbye

"Why is Tony's body at here at NCIS? You didn't have to preform an autopsy since he died under a physicians care." Breena asked.

"We didn't do an autopsy but Tony wanted his memorial service here. So as soon as his body was preped me and Ducky collected it from the funeral home and brought it here for safe keeping." Jimmy explained.

"Oh okay." Breena replied.

* * *

It had been six days since Tony had died and now the remaining members of the little NCIS family along with a few other close friends had gathered at HQ for his memorial service. Gibbs stood with his hands jammed in the pockets of his suit pants. For a long time he stood outside and just stared the building he had not stepped foot in since the day after Tony was diagnosed with cancer. Finally he took a deep breath and walked inside. Jane followed close behind. Her kids were out with friends and the twins were with Jack. McGee and Abby walked in behind him leaning on each other for support. Ducky was next carrying himself with poise dispite the grief in his eyes. The Palmers walked in next Jimmy walked slowly with tears in his eyes while Breena pushed Ben's wheelchair. Jack was second to last with the twins he had silent tears in his eyes, Liz looked sad maybe a litte scared but JL was hysterical in Jack's arms, Ziva was last she moved like a zombie. The service was fairly short Chaplain Burke gave a quick sermon and led a couple of prayers. After that everybody spoke a few words and then they went home. His funeral was the next afternoon at two at St. Mary's catholic church.

* * *

The next day was double hard for Gibbs since JL had his first appointment with Dr. Andrews since Tony's death and Tony's funeral was at two. He left Liz with Jack and took JL for his appointment. The sessions usually left and hour so it would be over at noon leaving him and two hours between the appointment and Tony's funeral. He was relieved that JL had finally started to eat the day before. Until then he had survived only on liquids. The nourished him but he was begianing to get weak. Finally at dinner time he had eaten the sandwich that Jack had prepared for him.

"First off I am sorry about Tony's death. I know how close he was to both of you." Dr. Andrews replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied.

"Tony" JL whimpered.

"How is he doing with the loss?" Dr. Andrews asked Gibbs.

"Not well I'm afraid. He refused to eat until yesterday. My friend Dr. Mallard had to give him special smoothies to get him nutrients." Gibbs replied.

"Did you take him to the hospital?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"No Dr, Mallard said there was nothing they could really do, Unless he became to malnourished then they could put him on an IV drip but that's about it." Gibbs explained,

"Any other issues I should be aware of?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"His night terrors are back." Gibbs replied.

"How bad?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"At least twice a night. His little heart just races. I keep expecting him to have a heart attack or something." Gibbs replied.

"When was his last night terror before Tony's death?" Dr. Andrews asked.

"One week which was there frequency between the start of our sessions and Tony's illness being discovered." Gibbs replied.

"NO! I WANT TO BE WITH TONY!" JL cried before he jumped out of Gibbs's arms and started kicking and screaming on the floor.

* * *

Gibbs scooped JL back up and tried his best to calm him down. This only made the heartbreak he was feeling worse. Tony would have had him calmed down with in seconds but he could not seem to get the little boy to relax. He just kept kicking and screaming for Tony and about how he wanted to be with him.

"JL you can't leave I'd miss you way to much." Gibbs said in an attempt to calm the little boy.

"NO! TONY! WANT TONY" JL screamed his little face starting to turn blue.

* * *

"May I speak to you privatly Jethro?" Dr. Andrews asked once Gibbs had finally got JL calmed down.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

"Listen I know how much JL means to you and I know how hard you have been trying to get him rehabilitated." Dr. Andrews replied.

"Your point is?" Gibbs asked.

"Considering the amount of trauma he has endured in his lifetime before losing Tony I am afraid he may not be able to come back from that." Dr. Andrews replied.

"What do I do?" Gibbs asked.

"There's not really much you can do." Dr. Andrews replied.

"So what happens?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm afraid that Jackson may be better off being placed in a home for emotionally damaged children. There is a really nice one about an hour from here. So you could visit him and he could come for visits on weekends and holidays." Dr. Andrews explained handing Gibbs a pamphlet.

"I may have to send him away?" Gibbs asked.

"I have tried to prevent this from being a possibilty but with losing Tony I don't know. Trust me this is last ditch effort." Dr. Andrews replied.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Gibbs asked.

"Just if he shows major improvement and soon." Dr. Andrews replied.

"I...I have to get ready for Tony's funeral." Gibbs replied nervously.

* * *

Tony's funeral was packed. There were people up in the chior loft, standing along the walls and sitting in folding chairs in the Parish Hall. Gibbs wished that he could say that he was surprised that Tony's "father" had not shown up. Senior did however send a flower arrangement just nice enough to make it look like he cared and wished he could be there. It was up to Gibbs to deliver the eulogy.

* * *

"I first met Anthony DiNozzo in Baltimore when he was a detective with the police department there and NCIS had a joint case with them. I don't think he liked me very much at first but I was impressed with him right away. I was felt a father's pride when one day Tony showed up to NCIS saying he wanted to join us. He almost instantly became the best agent I had ever seen. Two years later he was ready for his own Probie Timothy McGee who was the definition of a Probie but thanks to Tony he is an amazing Lead Agent to be proud of. At the time of his death Ziva was seven weeks pregnant with his child. She is eight weeks today and completely lost. Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy all miss him too for different reasons. Three months prior to Tony's death I was awarded custody of my cousin's five year old twins. Elizabeth "Liz" and Jackson Liam "JL". JL is heartbroken by the loss of his Tony. He impacted so many lives. Jared please remember this is not your fault.

* * *

"Leory is Tony's father in poor health?" Jack asked.

"No" Gibbs replied.

"Then why did he just send flowers why isn't he here?" Jack asked.

"Because he cared more about closing a deal then his own son." Gibbs replied.

"Poor Tony he didn't deserve that." Jack replied.

"I know dad what I don't know is how Tony could be the spawn of somebody so horrible." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"This was the last time we will see Tony's face." McGee said somberly.

"We will still see his face all the time there are pictures of him everywhere?" Abby asked.

"No I mean in person." McGee replied.

"This is the most you have ever been impacted by the death of a co-worker." Abby replied.

"Tony was my partner and my brother." McGee replied.

"He was my brother too Timmy." Abby replied.

* * *

"You should have stayed here to help me raise our baby. I don't think I can do this on my own. The team says they will help but it won't be the same as having you there. You were going to be such a great father miles aheard of Eli and Senior. Ziva whispered in Tony's ear before placing one last kiss on his lips and running her hand across the coffin. She turned to leave knowing she couldn't handle the service.

* * *

"Where is Breena?" Ducky asked.

"She is home with Ben." Jimmy replied.

"Is everything alright with him?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah everything is fine we just kept him up a little too late last night." Jimmy replied.

"I look forward to getting to spend more time with the little guy." Ducky replied.

"Why did Tony have to die? He never hurt anyone, he's not going to get to meet any of our children. It's just not fair. He saves Jared's life and feels a little bad then boom he has lung cancer! It's just not fair! God I was so busy getting ready for Ben I barely spent time with Tony and now he's gone!" Jimmy cried voice cracking as he spoke until finally he was sobbing into Ducky's arms.

* * *

"Jethro is everything okay?" Vance asked.

"No no it's not." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks for mentioning that this isn't Jared's fault." Vance replied.

"Tony insisted I make that clear." Gibbs replied.

"So what's wrong?" Vance asked.

"I may lose JL." Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Vance asked.

"He's been through too much trauma and now he may have to go to a home for damaged children." Gibbs replied.

"Oh Jethro I'm so sorry." Vance replied.

"Why can't things just get easier for him?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know but, I have something that may help a little." Vance replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's badge. I know it helps the kids whose parents were killed in the line of duty. I don't see why it couldn't help JL deal with Tony dying from cancer. Just having it to hold and feel close to him." Vance replied.

"Thanks Leon." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: New chapter Monday. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	44. Relief

Two weeks Abby and McGee were getting married in two weeks. Everybody wished they coulf get excited about it they really did but it had been the same length of time since Tony had died. Gibbs was lost in thought as he held JL in his arms. They were sitting in Dr. Andrews's office. Again. They had been going there every day in the week since Tony's funreal. It was all in a last ditch effort to save JL from having to be placed in a home for troubled children. The thought of that terrified Gibbs. He had seen places like that before. It was mainly teens pregnat girls and kids with prison tattoos. Though there were some smaller children. Kids that rammed their heads into wallths, lashed out and were huddled up in corners. JL didn't deserve that life. That was where kids with severe mental illnesses and whose parents simply didn't care went. He loved JL and the only thing that would stop him from doing everythng he could to save him was death. JL wasn't mentally ill either. Was he? What if he was? What if they found that everything was his fault? He felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He wanted to stop them he really did but he knew there was no use. It's like his streangth had died along with Tony. So he just broke down right there in the waiting room.

"Jethro. It's okay Jethro." Jane assured.

"What if all this is my fault? What if I did this to him?" Gibbs asked.

"You didn't Jethro. JL has been through a lot in his life most before you got him." Jane replied.

"Why can't I help him?" Gibbs asked dejectedly.

"I don't know honey I really don't." Jane replied.

"He's five years old! He shouldn't be this broken!" Gibbs cried.

"Hey I'm here for both of you Lizzie too." Jane replied.

"Why Gibbs sad?" JL asked waking upf after falling asleep in Gibbs's arms.

"I'm just worried." Gibbs replied.

"My fault?" JL asked.

"No sweetie it's just life." Gibbs replied sadly.

* * *

Since he had spent so much time dealing with JL's issues the past couple weeks. Gibbs aranged for Jane to watch him for a couple of hours so he could spend some quality time just him and Liz.

"Why does JL have to go to the doctor so much?" Liz asked.

"He's just having a really hard time since Tony died and needs a little extra help." Gibbs explained.

"Is he going to be okay?" Liz asked.

"Hopefully but it may take a while and he is going to need you to be sensitve to him." Gibbs replied.

"I will. I promise." Liz replied.

"That's my girl." Gibbs replied.

"Are you and Jane really getting married?" Liz asked.

"Yeah we are." Gibbs replied.

"When?" Liz asked.

"We aren't sure yet." Gibbs replied.

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"Because it takes a while to plan a wedding and we haven't really long time to plan." Gibbs replied.

"Will I get to be in the wedding?" Liz asked.

"Of course you will. This is actually one of the few things me and Jane had time to talk about. You will be the flower girl and Sydney and Maddie will be the bridesmaids well a couple of them anyway.

"What about JL?" Liz asked.

"JL will be the ring bearer and Robby, Jesse, McGee, and Jimmy will be my groomsmen." Gibbs replied.

"What about Ducky?" Liz asked.

"He is going to be my best man." Gibbs replied.

"He told me he'd make a terrible best man." A voice said from behind Gibbs.

"Playing hookie Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"No Breena had a doctors appointment and Ben's sitter woke up sick so we had to take him with us and since he was good we decided to treat him to ice cream." Jimmy replied.

"How'd everything go Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Good they said we can determine the gender at the next appointment in two weeks." Jimmy replied.

"Well I promised this time to Liz." Gibbs replied.

"I'll go as soon as you tell me why Ducky agreeyd to be your best man but not mine?' Jimmy asked.

"Because you are a young kid who needed one last crazy night before you became a family man and I am an anti social man in his fifities on his fifth marriage with two adopted kids." Gibbs replied.

"Alright well I have to get back to my family. Oh yeah can I borrow some napkins?" Jimmy asked.

"Here you go Palmer." Gibbs replied handing him a couple napkins.

"So Lizzie how has everything been going for you?" Gibbs asked turning his attention back to Liz.

"Good Robby is going to drive me, Maddie, and Sydney to the library." Liz replied.

"Sounds like fun." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah except sometimes my head feels bad when I read." Liz replied.

"Really do you need to hold the book close to your face too?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Liz replied.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't care because I have been spending so much time with JL lately?" Gibbs asked.

"No because you read like that and rub your head so I thougt it was normal." Liz replied.

"I am going to make an appointment for you and JL with an Optomotrist." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Liz replied.

Gibbs made a mental note to make an appointment for himself as well. He had noticed his current perscription for glasses didn't seem to cut it anymore. He knew that he was getting older but for Liz and JL (if he had trouble with his vision too) it was probably genetic. Emerson hadn't been much older than them when he got his first pair of glasses.

"So all done with pre-k huh?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes!" Liz cried.

"Excited about starting kindergarten in the fall?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes!" Liz replied.

"So you have any idea what you want to do when you grow up?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to join NCIS." Liz replied.

"Really what do you want to be there?" Gibbs asked.

"I want to be an agent and stop the bad guys just like you used to." Liz replied.

"Well you know that's a lot of hard work right?" Gibbs asked.

"I know but I really really want to do it." Liz replied.

Well if you are serious about it then maybe you will have your own team one day." Gibbs replied.

"You really think I could?" Liz asked.

"If you are serious and dedicated to it then yes you can." Gibbs replied.

"Cool" Liz replied.

Gibbs and Liz finished their ice cream. Gibbs left a tip on the table, paid at the register, and then walked with Liz out to the car. He looked into the sunset and smiled. For the first time since Tony got sick he felt like maybe just maybe everything was going to be okay.

* * *

That night Gibbs was down in his basement working on a crib for baby Palmer. He was using the same blueprints he had used for Kelly's crib. He planned to paint it once the Jimmy and Breena learned the sex of the baby.

"Boss! Hey Boss!" A voice called.

"What do want DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess me dying really screwed everything up." Tony replied.

"Ya think?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry" Tony replied.

"It's not your fault. I know how hard you fought to stay with us." Gibbs replied.

"Too bad it wasn't meant to be." Tony replied.

"Why are you here DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"You have to promise me that you won't let JL go to one of that place." Tony replied.

"Well I may have to if it is the best thing for him." Gibbs replied.

"Really Boss when have you given up on anyone?" Tony asked.

"I don't know he's just so broken." Gibbs replied.

"So was I when I first joined your team and did you give up on me?" Tony asked.

"No but..." Gibbs replied.

"But what?" Tony asked.

"Well you were an adult." Gibbs replied.

"Which means that I was even worse off and even less likely to be fixed but you never gave up on me so give JL the same respect." Tony replied.

"Alright DiNozzo I will I promise." Gibbs replied.

"Take care of Ziva too she is really lost." Tony replied.

"I will DiNozzo I promise." Gibbs replied.

"I hope McGee and Abby have a good wedding and happy marriage. I also hope Dorneget can pull off a good bachelor party." Tony said.

"I'd have thought McGee would have picked Palmer as his best man but I'm sure Dorneget will make a great best man." Gibbs replied.

"One more thing I hope you and Jane have a great life together you deserve it more than anyone else except maybe Ziva." Tony replied.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah I hear you bought a hardware store. Me and Kate had a bet like that once." Tony replied.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Well for us the hardware store was an illegal underground shop in your basement." Tony replied.

"You're lucky you're dead or I'd headslap you." Gibbs replied.

"Surprised youd didn't still try." Tony replied.

"I love you DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"It's time for me to go Boss." Tony replied.

Gibbs looked up and he was alone in the basement once again. If he hadn't encountered so many ghosts in his life he would think he was just losing it. At this point he knew that Tony was just checking in on him to make sure he was okay.

* * *

"Gibbs?" JL called from the top of the stairs.

"What is it JL?" Gibbs asked.

"Can I come down?" JL asked.

"Sure just be very careful it's dark and there's lots of stuff to trip on." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" JL replied coming down the stairs. When he got closer he noticed that he was holding Tony's badge.

"Are you okay did you have a bad dream?" Gibbs asked.

"No I just couldn't sleep." JL replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gibbs asked concerned for the young boy.

"I was thinking about Tony." JL replied.

"Oh yeah what about him?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going to get to see him again but not for a long time." JL replied.

"That's right but you will see him again. Just promise me it won't be for a long long time because I would miss you way too much if you left too soon. We all would" Gibbs replied.

"Okay" JL replied.

"I see you have Tony's badge." Gibbs said.

"Yeah I've kept it under my pillow since you gave it to me after Tony's funeral." JL replied.

"That's nice." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah it makes me feel like Tony is with me." JL replied.

"He will always be with you. Tony always looked after the people he cared about when he was still alive and it's not his nature to stop just because he's dead." Gibbs replied.

"Promise?" JL asked.

"Of course I do." Gibbs replied.

"Lizzie too?" JL asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Why do I need to stay here besides you and everybody else would miss me?" JL asked.

"Well for one you are going to be the ring bearer in me and Jane's wedding and for another thing kindergarten is really fun." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" JL replied yawning.

"Well I think somebody needs to get back to bed." Gibbs replied.

Gibbs carried JL up the stairs and back to his room. He placed him on the bottom bunk and tucked him in between the "Mighty Mouse" sheets Tony had bought for him at a thrift shop. After making sure CoCo was tucked under his arm and Tony's badge was placed under his pillow. He turned to leave the room. As he did he got a flash of Tony laying on the bed with JL. He felt a feeling of relief and knew that Tony had seen to it that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

****

A/N: Now you know that JL is going to be okay. New chapter should be Wednesday but it may not be since tomorrow is my birthday and I may not have time to write. The next chapter also should be about McGee and Abby's wedding. I have a new poll for this story so please vote in it. It is for the baby names. I have three choices for each couple and will narrow it down if need be. Please review and thanks for reading.


	45. McAbby Wedding

"Can you believe that you are getting married today Agent McGee?" Dorenget asked.

"Not really but you are my best man you can just call me McGee of Tim." McGee replied.

"Oh yeah right." Doreneget replied.

"Hey Dorny can I have some privacy?" McGee asked.

"Yeah sure." Dorenget replied.

He walked out the door leaving McGee alone in the grooms dressing room. It had been thirty two days since Tony had died. He loved Ned Dorenget and saw him as a really good friend but he wasn't Tony. He had always pictured Tony as his best man. Standing beside him, handing him the rings, delivering the toast, planning the bachelor party, ragging on him for getting married. Too bad cancer had other ideas. McGee had been through the death of a co-worker several times now and had a few of his friends had already died and each time he had bounced back pretty quick. This time however he just couldn't seem to shake the grief. Time passed like it always had but for some reason it always felt like it did that first night. Seeing Gibbs cry and the team crumble. The hardest he had cried was when they were lowering Tony into the ground. That was the cruel moment when he realized that he would never see his friend again.

* * *

"Probie?" A voice called.

"Oh yeah real funny impersonate my dead best friend and partner!" McGee yelled.

"No Probie it's me. Turn around." Tony replied.

"No you...you can't be here you're you're dead." McGee stammered.

"Kate visited all of us after she died, Jenny too me anyway, Boss has seen Mike, and I went down to the morgue late a few times and heard Autopsy Gremlin talking to Michelle." Tony replied.

"I know it's just well I don't know." McGee replied.

"You still don't really believe in ghosts?" Tony asked.

"Yeah I never have really. I don't know why." McGee replied.

"Hey it's alright Probie. You believe what you want to." Tony replied.

"So why are you here?" McGee asked.

"I just wanted to check in with you. See how you are doing. I can't believe you and Abby are getting married today. God I wish I could be there." Tony replied.

"No like really here to stand beside you, hand you the rings, and make the speech. Oh man and your bachelor party would have kicked ass if I had planned it!" Tony replied.

"I wish it had worked out that way to Tony I really do. You would have been a great best man." McGee replied trying not to cry.

"Hey Probie don't cry." Tony replied.

"It's just I miss you so much!" McGee replied.

"Hey I miss you too Probie." Tony replied.

"You were a good man Tony." McGee replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"So you mad I picked Dorney to be my best man?" McGee asked.

"No I thought you'd have picked Palmer but Dorney is a good man." Tony replied.

"I tried to ask Palmer but he broke down before I was even done asking. So I asked Dorney he was taken aback and sad he only got it because you were gone but he was able to agree." McGee explained.

"What's wrong with you Probie you are getting married in a hour and you are going to be a dad in a few months?" Tony asked.

"I wish it was me who died. Ziva doesn't deserve to have to raise her child alone." McGee arrived.

"But Abby does?" Tony asked.

"No I just really miss you." McGee replied.

"I know Probie but you have to let go." Tony replied.

"It's just so hard! Now my kids won't know their Uncle Tony! I was going to have you teach them sports!" McGee cried.

"You can teach them the best you can the rest they can learn from Gibbs." Tony assured.

"It's time for me to go. You going to be okay?" Tony asked.

"I guess this is our last talk." McGee replied.

"No I can come back anytime I just have to go now." Tony replied.

"Goodbye Tony" McGee whispered.

* * *

"You doing okay Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Fine just a little nervous." Abby replied.

"Understandable" Gibbs replied.

"Was Shannon nervous when you guys got married?" Abby asked.

"Very nervous. Her sister said she almost left." Gibbs replied.

"What about you?" Abby asked.

"I have felt less fear in war zones then I did that day." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"You should tell Timmy that." Abby replied.

"I was going to speak with him when I was done here." Gibbs replied.

"ABBY!" Liz cried running in the room.

"Lizzie Bear shouldn't you be getting ready to be a flower girl?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm all done!" Liz cried.

"Hi Lizzie! When did you get glasses?" Abby replied. Noticing Liz's purple frames

"Two days ago." Liz replied.

"Well I think they are cute." Abby replied.

"Thanks" Liz replied.

"Alright Lizzie I am going to take you back to where you are supposed to then I am going to talk with Timmy for a little while." Gibbs replied.

"Okay" Liz replied.

* * *

"May I come in McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" McGee replied opening the door.

"How are you?" Gibbs asked.

"A little nervous but not as much as I was." McGee replied.

"Someone give you advice?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" McGee replied nervously.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony" McGee replied.

"You talked to Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I hope I don't sound to crazy." McGee replied.

"No I actually talked to him a couple weeks ago." Gibbs replied.

"Really what did he talk to you about?" McGee asked.

"He helped me not give up on JL." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah how are him and Liz doing?" McGee asked.

"Good they had to get glasses on Wednesday." Gibbs replied.

"They did?" McGee asked.

"Yeah Liz loves hers they are purple." Gibbs replied.

"That's a big surprise." McGee replied. "What about JL?"

"His are black but he isn't happy." Gibbs replied.

"Why not?" McGee asked.

"The doctors hand slipped and he slammed that big thing you look through into his face. Broken nose and two black eyes." Gibbs replied.

"Is it possible that he is really Tony's kid?" McGee asked.

"Haha no he and Liz look just like their dad." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" McGee replied.

"Well I should find my seat." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"Abby you mean more to me than anyone else and I can't wait until we have our babies and or family is complete. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Nothing could make me happier than I am right now and will be for the rest of my life with you." McGee said. He and Abby had decided to write their own vows. For their real wedding.

"Timmy you are the love of my life you always have been. I am so glad that you are the one that I am having my babies with. They are going to have a great father and an even better life with you. You are my best friend and my everything. I cannot imagine a day without you. I feel a kind of happiness I didn't think someone could feel. In real life just in Tony's movies but you make it real." Abby said.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena had attended the wedding they had left Ben back in DC with Breena's father so they could have one last weekend together before the new baby arrived. Breena was really starting to show. So much that the dress she had bought no longer fit. So she wore a blouse and pair of nice slacks. They were her best maternity clothes. After the reception ended they were sitting around the room with The McGee's Gibbs and the twins, Ziva, and Ducky.

"So Mr. Palmer I understand you found out the gender of your baby yesterday." Ducky said.

"Really what are you having?" Ziva asked.

"Breena tell them." Jimmy said.

"We are having a little girl." Breena replied.

"Oh that's so cool!" Abby cried.

"Ben can have a little sister to tease." Gibbs said.

"Wonderful" Ducky added.

"That's great" Ziva said.

"Do you have any names picked out?" McGee asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied glancing at Breena.

"Go ahead and tell them." Breena replied.

"Either Delilah Robin or Megan Eunice." Jimmy replied.

"I prefer Delilah Robin but Jimmy likes Megan Eunice." Breena replied.

"That's because that one is for our mothers." Jimmy replied.

"I have always loved the name Delilah and Robin is my middle name. Which I liked better but I was named after my grandmother." Breena replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Sorry for the delay. I will still have an update on Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	46. Can't Avoid It Anymore

Ziva slowed her car to a near stop. She paused for a moment and starred at the building for a long time. Until the man behind her honked and cussed her out. She almost turned in the parking lot. She really did but she simply couldn't bring herself to do it. The jackass behind her honked again. So she decided to give him a surprise. She sped up her to miles above the speed limit and drove away. She doesn't want to go home and be alone. Nor does she want to go to the McGee's or Palmer's house and see then preparing to become happy families. She thinks about going to Ducky's but he is probably with the Palmer's watching Ben while Jimmy and Breena prepare the nursery. She finds herself going to Gibbs's house. Liz and JL are at daycamp this week and Jane's whole family is out of town so he is alone.

* * *

"Are you okay Ziver?" Gibbs asked answering the door.

"No" Ziva replied voice cracking.

"Come on in." Gibbs replied.

"Packing boxes?" Ziva asked.

"We're moving in with Jane when they get back to town." Gibbs replied.

"What about this house?" Ziva asked.

"Selling it." Gibbs replied.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Too many memories. I just hope my ghosts don't haunt the place." Gibbs replied.

"They won't." Ziva assured.

"Now what brings you to my place Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"I was supposed to go to the OBG/YN today but I couldn't do it. Not without Tony" Ziva replied.

"I can imagine but at least you could do it at six weeks." Gibbs replied ptulling her into a tight hug.

"No I couldn't I cancelled it." Ziva replied.

"Woah? You haven't see a doctor at all?!" Gibbs demanded pulling away from her.

"Well no. I just couldn't do it." Ziva replied.

"Well you have to." Gibbs replied.

"It's still early." Ziva replied.

"Ziver you are eleven weeks that is almost the second trimester you have to get checked out." Gibbs replied.

"It will be fine." Ziva replied.

"What if it isn't though what if there is something wrong with you or the baby?" Gibbs asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if there is something wrong with the baby?" Ziva asked.

"I am going to make you an appointment and see to it that you keep it." Gibbs replied.

"How will you know if I go or not?" Ziva asked.

"Because I will be taking you no if's and's or but's." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Ziva replied.

* * *

Three days later Ziva sat in the waiting room of the obstentrics floor of Bethesda. Gibbs sat beside her running his fingers through her hair. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked down at the form the receptionist had given her. When she and Gibbs had arrived.

"Everything okay Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"This is just so hard." Ziva replied.

"I know it is Ziver just know we are all here for you." Gibbs replied.

"Tony should be here." Ziva replied.

"I know he should Ziver. I should just see the ultrasound when you two come over and show me. Not actually going through it with you." Gibbs replied.

"Why did you come to this with me? It can't all be that you didn't want me to bail." Ziva asked.

"I missed so much of this with Shannon. She wasn't much farther along then you when I got deplyed for a year. Kelly was almost six months old when I finally got home." Gibbs replied.

"That must have been hard." Ziva replied.

"Not as hard as it was being gone when they were killed." Gibbs replied.

"Zive David?" The doctor called leaving the "a" off of Ziva and pronoucing her lasy name as DayVid.

"Come on Ziver." Gibbs said.

"Alright" Ziva replied standing up.

* * *

Ducky stood alone in autopsy Jimmy was still off at lunch with McGee but do back at any moment. Ever since Tony had died he did not feel comfortable alone in autopsy. He wasn't sure why it just didn't feel right.

"Ducky" A voice called.

"Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah that's me." Tony replied.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ducky asked.

"Just popping it to see if you are okay." Tony replied.

"I do not know how I am Anthony to be honest I really don't." Ducky replied.

"Well why's that?" Tony asked.

"I do not know I just feel so cold and alone." Ducky replied.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"It's hard to explain but I don't feel okay being here alone. I've never felt uncomfortable in autopsy before you died." Ducky replied.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" Tony asked.

"No I have not I am worried that they will think I am losing it and I will be forced into retirement." Ducky replied.

"Don't worry about that Ducky everybody is having a hard time since I died. They will understand but if you don't get help you will start to lose control." Tony replied.

"Alright Anthony I will speak with Leon about a counsoler." Ducky replied.

"Yeah because you need to get better because Ben and Baby Girl Palmer need you to be their grandfather. They have Ed but he isn't really much fun." Tony replied.

"Alright I will work on it Anthony." Ducky replied.

"That's all I ask Ducky. I have to go now." Tony replied.

"Goodbye Anthony." Ducky replied.

* * *

"How did Ziva's appointment go?" Jane asked.

"Great everything looks healthy. She has another appointment in two weeks but she said she could handle that one alone." Gibbs replied.

"That's good. I was really starting to worry about her." Jane replied.

"Me too." Gibbs replied.

"Maybe things would have been better if I had let her go in the room when Tony was dying." Jane replied.

"Tony wanted you with me because he knew none of the team could handle it. Maybe Ducky but Tony didn't want to put to much stress on his heart." Gibbs replied.

"I'm glad Ziva is doing well no the less. I can't imagine what would happen if she lost that baby." Jane replied.

"Me too I need that child to survive and be a link to Tony. I miss him so much." Gibbs replied.

"Hopefully the child will be able to help JL too." Jane replied.

"That would be ideal." Gibbs replied.

"When are you and the kids moving in?" Jane asked.

"Maybe tomorrow I almost have the twins rooms set up. They are down to beds a few basics everything else is here." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sure JL is okay taking the little room downstairs?" Jane asked.

"Yeah he would perfer that actually. He doesn't like being to far away from me at night. Not since Tony died anyway." Gibbs replied

"Alright so everything is working out." Jane replied.

"Yeah thankfully." Gibbs replied.

"So the hardware store opens Monday?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"Are you nervous?" Jane asked.

"No I worked with my dad my whole life until I joined the Marines and he said if I had any questions I just call him and he will give me all the advice I need. Even come down here if need be." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Director Vance stood alone in the hallway of his home. He still was not used to being alone even though Jared was only at a friends house. Sometimes he would still see Jackie and Kayla but they always faded away before he could turn around.

"Director" A voice called from behind him.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"Yeah that's me. I felt like stopping by and checking up on you." Tony replied.

"I'm doing better." Vance replied.

"That's good we are all worried about you." Tony replied.

"I miss my girls so much Tony." Vance replied.

"They miss you." Tony replied.

"Thanks if it weren't for you I would have lost Jared too." Vance replied.

"I wish I hadn't screwed up so bad the night Kayla and JL were kidnapped. If I hadn't been so careless. She may still be here." Tony replied.

"Stop talking like that Tony. There was nothing you could have done. Just be glad JL is okay. If Gibbs had lost both of you he may not come back." Vance replied.

"Jared doesn't blame himself for my death right?" Tony asked.

"No he knows that you were very sick long before you saved him." Vance replied.

"Also I was doing my job." Tony replied.

"Thank you again." Vance replied.

"No problem. I have to go now but I will see you again." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: So now Tony has visited Ducky and Vance too. New chapter Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**A/N2: The baby name poll is now closed and the winning names are.**

**Jimmy/Breena: Girl, Delilah Robin Palmer.**

**McGee/Abby: Boy and Girl, Brayden Anthony and Katelyn Cheyenne McGee.**

**Tony/Ziva: Boy, Anthony Jethro DiNozzo.**


	47. New Day

"Are you nervous about today Jethro?" Jane asked Gibbs as they drank their morning coffee. It was the dat Gibbs offically took over the hardware store.

"A little but I think it should be fine." Gibbs replied.

"Well that's good." Jane replied.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Gibbs asked.

"Robby is working, I am taking Maddie to her summer job at the supermarket, and Sydney has a play date with a girl from her class." Jane replied.

"How are things with Maddie and that girl from school?" Gibbs asked.

"They have gone to a couple movies and talk on the phone a lot. I just hope they don't rush into anything maybe just stay friends for a few more months. Maddie is barely fifteeen and the girl is almost a year older." Jane replied.

"She's a sensible girl she'll be careful." Gibbs assured.

"I hope so it's just at their age their hormones are so crazy they may do something stupid and while I don't have to worry about pregnancy with her what if Kimmie has a disease and she catches it?" Jane asked.

"They could use a female condom." Gibbs replied awkwardly.

"You mean a female grown-up balloon?" Jane asked remembering the first time they met.

"Yeah whatever" Gibbs replied before slapping her lightly on the back of the head.

Jane leaned back in her seat and smiled. Gibbs was actually laughing this was the first time she had seen him like this since Tony's got sick. That whole ordeal had made him withdrawn and according to his team and father. Revert back to how he was before he got custody of the twins. Now slowly he was coming back to the light hearted open man she had orginally fallen in love with.

"I hope you know I'm not encouraging them to have sex but I remember what it was like to be that age and things were different when I was growing up." Gibbs replied.

"Believe me I understand. After Jesse had Paddy so young I made sure I talked to Maddie and Robby about safe sex as soon as they started having those feelings. Robby was twelve and I talked to Maddie after I found out she was gay." Jane replied.

"Well that's good." Gibbs replied.

"I'm glad you are so understanding. Good luck today I will be there once I get the kids dropped off." Jane replied.

"Thanks Liz is meeting a friend and JL I figured you could stay with me." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Abby was alone in her lab Ducky had just dropped off some tea for her. He had very carefully selected herbal teas that were safe for pregnant woman. She took a sip and then set it back down on the table. She looked down at her stomach she looked like she was about six months pregnant even though she was only fifteen weeks.

"Abbs" A voice called.

"Tony I miss you so much." Abby replied.

"I know Abbs." Tony replied.

"I wish you were still here." Abby replied.

"I kind of do to I'd love to see Gibbs open his store even though he only bought it because he retired because I died." Tony said.

"Oh I can't wait to go over and see him there! We are going as soon as we get off unless we get a case." Abby replied.

"Well that's great. I hope it works out for him he really needs some stability in his life." Tony replied.

"Oh Tony everything is so different since you died." Abby replied.

"That's the vibe I've gotten so far." Tony replied.

"I'm glad you talked to Timmy on our wedding day. He was really lost he still is but I was really getting worried before." Abby replied.

"Me too McGee is not the kind of person who gets depressed like that." Tony replied.

"I was kind of worried he may kill himself even. Nothing seemed to make him happy except you. I am so glad you helped him." Abby replied.

"I have to help everyone. The trick is finding out when they need me the most that's when I show up." Tony replied.

"You would be good at that." Abby replied.

"Thanks Vance was tricky I have to admit." Tony replied.

"You even talked to Vance?" Abby asked.

"Yeah he needed it. He lost his girls and almost Jared. I also wanted to be sure that Jared did not blame himself for my death. I spent too much of my life feeling guilt like that and it was not pleasant." Tony replied.

"You were such a good man Tony! You should still be here the world needs more people like you not less." Abby replied.

"It's okay Abbs there are still plenty of good people. Like you and McGee and well everyone in our little family." Tony assured.

"Thank you Tony." Abby replied.

"Well it's time for me to go for now but if you need me at anytime. Just call me and I will be there. Just like I was when I was alive." Tony replied.

"Thanks I'll remember that." Abby replied her voice cracking.

* * *

"Hi you must be Jethro Gibbs. I am Neil Myra. Sal told me you'd be taking over the store today." A man greeted.

"Yeah I guess I should have made a bigger deal but I've never really been a fan out of making a huge deal out of things." Gibbs replied.

"It's fine I'm not fond of big ta do's either. I mean I gave my daughter a nice sweet sixteen last year but it wasn't huge like some girls and she is my Princess." Neil replied.

"Yeah I make a big deal for my kids too." Gibbs replied.

"How old are they?" Neil asked.

"Five they are adopted from my cousin. He died in an accident a few months back." Gibbs replied.

"Well it was good of you to take them in." Neil replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

"How was business today?" Neil asked.

"Really good actually I hope it stays like that this is a great job. I have a few employees who didn't want to lose their job but also weren't to keen on running a business. So I can still be devoted to my kids. Not having time for them is why I quit my old job." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Tony will visit Ziva soon. New chapter Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	48. More Surprises

"Jethro may I speak with you?" Ducky asked.

"Of course you can Duck." Gibbs replied looking up from his project to see Ducky standing at the top of the steps.

"Thank you so much." Ducky replied walking down the steps.

"What is it Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"I have decided to retire. My final day at NCIS is Friday." Ducky replied.

"Is everything okay?" Gibbs asked.

"All is well Jethro. I just feel it is time Mr. Palmer became the head ME he is more than ready and the higher pay will be good for his and Breena's growing family. Of course I will still come in to asisst or if Mr. Palmer is unable to come in for whatever reason." Ducky replied.

"Well if you are a hundred percent sure about that then I am happy for you." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you for being so understanding Jethro." Ducky replied. "Now how are things at the store?" Ducky asked.

"Good" Gibbs replied. The store was closed on Sundays and closed early on Saturdays so Gibbs had more set hours to be with the twins.

* * *

Jane had taken her kids to a party for a family friend. Since Gibbs and the twins had never met the person and JL didn't do well in unframilar situations. He had decided to just stay home. Around three Liz decided she was bored. So Gibbs decided to load the twins into the car and take them to the park.

"JL are you okay?" Gibbs asked looking through the rear-veiw mirror.

"Tony used to take me to the park." JL replied sadly.

"I know he did." Gibbs replied.

"I'm too sad to go." JL replied.

"Try not to be Tony wanted you to have a happy life." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs arrived at the park with the twins. JL was kind of aprehenzive of the whole thing. So Gibbs decided to walk around with him for a while to get him used to the idea. Liz on the other hand was excited to play outside.

"LIZZIE!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair called.

"AVERY!" Liz called back.

"Gibbs! This is Avery my friend from school!" Liz cried.

"Nice to meet you Avery." Gibbs replied.

"Why does Liz call you Gibbs?" A Latina girl that had been playing with Avery asked.

"Marina that may be a sensitive subject." A woman Gibbs guessed was Avery's mom warned.

"No it's alright. She calls me Gibbs because I adopted her and JL after their real parents went to heaven." Gibbs explained hoping he had handled it well.

"We knew that but why does she not call you dad? If you adopted her?" Avery asked.

"She just prefers to call me Gibbs. She still does miss her real father." Gibbs replied.

"Avery, Marina how about you invite JL to play with you and Liz?" Avery's mom asked.

"Do we have to? He's weird." Avery replied.

"Avery Melanie Tucker do no talk like that about other people. Now apologize and then you are in timeout for five minutes." Avery's mom warned.

"Sorry" Avery replied.

* * *

Liz ran off with Marina. Leaving the two adults alone with Avery and JL. Gibbs held JL close to him. He walked over to the bench with Avery and her mom.

"JL I want you to go and play for a while. Alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay" JL replied nerbously.

"Do you think we will be in the same class next year Mairna?" Liz asked.

"Maybe" Marina replied.

"I hope so." Liz replied.

"We probably will be I think they do it by last name so Gibbs and Jiminezz are similar." Marina replied.

"Alright" Liz replied.

* * *

Jackson Gibbs was alone in his store. It was Sunday evening so most people were having dinner at that time. LJ Moore had left early to have dinner with the people who had bought his parents house. He was considering just going ahead and closing up early. Things had been fairly slow all day anyway. He walled over to straighten a picture that had been bumped earlier and was now crookrd.

"Jack?" A voice called.

"Tony? Please tell me Leroy is okay." Jack asked.

"Leroy is fine I just wanted to check on you." Tony assured.

"Things have been weird since you died." Jack said.

"How?" Tony asked.

"It's just hard when you are my age and someone so young dies." Jack replied.

"I wasn't that young." Tony replied.

"You were only forty I am eighty five." Jack replied.

"Well I'm glad you are still here. Leroy needs you and the twins really should get to know their grandpa Jack." Tony replied.

"I know but there are a lot of people I'd love to see again Leroy's mother, Shannon and Kelly, my parents and sister and I'd really love to know the baby girl Ann and I lost." Jack replied.

"I didn't know about her." Tony replied.

"She was stillborn when Leroy was five. We had been trying since Leroy was a year old for another one. We wanted a big family but after that Ann never could even think of another child." Jack explained.

"That's too bad." Tony replied.

"Yeah it was. We were lucky to have Leroy though he's a good man." Jack replied.

"He was I just wish I could have had more time with him. He was the best Boss I ever had and the first person who honestly cared for me." Tony replied.

"He always spoke so highly of you. You'd think he was your true father." Jack replied.

"I wish he had been my father." Tony replied.

"He does too. He has told me that so many times." Jack replied.

"I'm sorry Jack but I have to go." Tony replied.

"Goodbye Tony see you soon." Jack whispered.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into the driveway just after sunse Monday evening. He was expecting to be alone. Jane, Robby and Maddie were at work still and Ducky had taken the younger kids along with Ben Palmer to see a movie. They were all out as expected but due back at anytime. He saw Ziva's car in the driveway which surprised him. Until he remembered that he had invited her over for dinner. He climbed out of his car and walked into the house. He saw the light on in the hallway. Rounding the corner he saw one of the most horrible things he had seen in his life. Ziva curled up in a ball outside the bathroom crying. Her pants were covered with blood.

* * *

**A/N: Will Ziva's baby survive? New chapter Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	49. Be Okay

"Ziver?" Gibbs called as he scooped her into his arms.

"G...Gibbs?" Ziva asked tearfully.

"It's okay I got ya." Gibbs assured.

"This can't be happening." Ziva cried.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital." Gibbs replied carrying Ziva out of the house.

"Okay" Ziva cried.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked as he climbed into the drivers seat. Ziva was fastened into the passenger seat.

"I came over and had to use the bathroom. When I went I noticed a tiny bit of blood on my panties. I didn't think much of it because everybody said that was normal. I finished up and had just gotten into the hallway when it happened. Blood just started pouring out of me." Ziva replied.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Gibbs got Ziva out of the car and raced inside with he. Not caring about the disapproving looks people were giving him. This was Tony's baby the last link they had to their beloved Senior Field Agent. He knew in his heart that if Ziva lost that baby. She would die herself. She was grieving for Tony harder then all of them combined. This child was the only thing keeping her going.

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!" Gibbs yelled.

"What's the problem sir?" The receptionist asked slightly annoyed at Gibbs's demanding behavior.

"She's pregnant and bleeding. I think she's losing her baby." Gibbs replied.

The receptionist took a closer look at Ziva and noticed her blood soaked khaki's and how pale she had become. She immediteltly called for somebody to take Ziva back. She was being admitted even though she hadn't been examined yet.

"It's going to be okay Ziver." Gibbs assured as they loaded Ziva onto a gurney.

"Oh Gibbs I'm so scared." Ziva cried.

"You're not allowed to die baby DiNozzo." Gibbs whispered placing his hand on Ziva's stomach.

* * *

After they took Ziva back for her testing Gibbs stepped outside. For a while he just stood there rubbing his forehead and trying not to cry. He didn't know how much more loss Ziva could handle or him for that matter. Finally he took his cell out of his pocket and pressed number one on the speed dial list.

"Hi Duck"

"Jethro I am terribly sorry for the delay but I promised the children root beer floats. I don't think I spoiled their appietites but if I did I apologize."

"I'm at the hospital."

"Oh dear Jethrro are you okay?"

"I'm fine but Ziva. Ziva may be losing her baby."

"Oh dear I hope everything is okay. I just have to drop young Benjarmen off at home and then I will swing by you and Jane's place if there is someone home I will drop them off and then come join you if not I will stay with them as long as you need."

"Thanks"

"Oh Jethro would you like me to contact Abigail and Timothy?"

"Could you wait on that until we know something. This will freak Abby out and I don't want to put her babies in danger as well."

"Goodbye Jethro and give my best to Ziva."

"Will do Duck. Bye."

* * *

Ziva lay curled up on the hospital bed. She tried not to look at the fetal heart monitor that was strapped to her stomach. She still had her baby but she may not for very long. They had stopped the bleeding thankfully, drawn some blood, and now she was waiting for the doctor to come in and preform an ultrasound. Finally the door opened and the doctor walked in followed by Gibbs. The doctor rubbed some gel on her stomach the cold didn't even shock her she was too distraught to care about anything else. The doctor moved the wand all over her stomach and mumbled to himself.

"Uh-Oh" The doctor said suddenly.

"What the hell do you mean Uh-Oh?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Miss. David I'm sorry but you have placenta previa," The doctor replied.

"What's that?" Ziva asked.

"Your placenta is covering your cervix. You will be on complete bed rest most likely for the remainder of your pregnancy and when you deliver the best course of action would be a C-Section." The doctor explained.

"Am I going to lose my baby?" Ziva asked.

"As of right now no however you are far from out of the woods. You have a fairly serious complication and considering the amount of stress you have endured already during this pregnancy." The doctor explained.

"Ziva is only sixteen weeks. Doesn't Placenta Previa usually occur in later pregnancy?" Gibbs asked remembering a friend of Shannon's who had it around the time Kelly was born.

"Typically yes but it does occur earlier in the pregnancy. It's rare but it happens. Now as for you Miss. David I would like to keep you over night just to be safe. You did lose a lot of blood and your heart rate is higher then I would like." The doctor explained.

"Are you done now?" Ziva asked.

"For now I am however I will be back to check on you every hour or so." The doctor explained.

"Do you want me to stay with you Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"No Gibbs I really want to be alone now." Ziva replied.

"Alright I will be back tomorrow." Gibbs replied placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

A few minutes later Ziva was alone again. She was really starting to wish that she hadn't asked Gibbs to leave. Too bad he was probably already on his way home by now.

"Ziva?" A voice called.

"No Tony please don't take our baby." Ziva moaned.

"No Ziva I'm just here to check on you." Tony assured.

"Please say I'm not going to lose it." Ziva pleaded.

"I assure you that both you and your baby will live full and happy lives." Tony assured.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva replied.

"No problem Zee-Vah." Tony replied.

"Tony I loved you so much!" Ziva cried.

"I know you did and I love you." Tony replied.

"It's not fair you should be here to see out baby." Ziva cried.

"I will get to see it." Tony replied.

"Yeah but you won't get to hold it." Ziva replied.

"I know that is going to be really hard for me too." Tony replied.

"I have to have a C-Section and I am really scared and you can't be there in the room holding my hand and telling me that it will be okay." Ziva cried.

"I will be there even if I can't touch you but don't worry about that because Gibbs will be there I mean you know Gibbs he is always there for us. He is our father." Tony replied.

"I know." Ziva tearfully replied.

"Hey Zi you are going to be okay. You are the strongest person I know. Even more then Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Tony I watched the love of my life and father of my child die a horrible death and now I have to raise our baby that you never got to meet. You didn't even make it too see the second trimester let alone learn the sex! Now I have to do everything alone! Sure Gibbs will be there but he has the twins to worry about! He can't be there for me!" Ziva cried.

"Zi you need to calm down. You will lose the baby if you get to upset." Tony replied.

"You said the baby would live!" Ziva cried.

"Unless you fall apart too bad. That's why I'm here I have to visit you and everyone else from our little family and help you realize that you will be okay." Tony replied.

"Like who?" Ziva asked.

"I can't see the twins right now anyway because they are too young and it may do more harm then good. I can intervene if they are in trouble but other than that no. I was able to talk with Jack though. As for the team I have talked to everyone except Palmer. You have to wait until the person needs you most. So I am going to wait until well I can't tell you." Tony explained.

"So this happens to everyone?" Ziva asked.

"Under certain circumstances yes." Tony replied.

"Like what?" Ziva asked.

"It's really hard to explain." Tony replied.

"Will I see you again?" Ziva asked.

"Anytime you need me unfortunately I have to go now." Tony replied.

"You were the love of my life Tony." Ziva replied.

"Mine too and remember At Lo Levad." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: See it's okay Ziva's baby is going to be fine and Tony finally visited her. You are probably going to hate me for what happens to Jimmy later though. It probably will be in the sequal not this story tough. New chapter should be up Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N2: I am sorry for not updating Monday. I honestly intended to and had it completed and everything but then I had issues with the document.**


	50. Care

Time passed and people came in and out of the Emergency Room waiting area. Gibbs sat in one of the hard plastic chairs and read an ancient Highligts magazine. He knew it was strange for a man in his fifties to be reading a kids magazine but it was the best thing on the table near him. He thought he had seen a woodworking magazine on the table across the room but a lady was sitting over there with a little boy in the midst of a coughing fit. His own health didn't concern him he never got sick but he did not want to risk making the twins or worse Ziva or Abby sick. He rarely came into contact with Breena and Jimmy washed his hands about fifty times a day so he didn't worry about her as much. What he really wanted to be doing right now is be with Ziva but she had asked him to leave and he didn't want to upset her any further. Her heart and blood pressure were already too high for her doctor's liking so she was being kept overnight for observation. The door opened and much to Gibbs's surprise Ducky walked in.

"How is she?" Ducky asked.

"She wasn't losing the baby but she does have placenta previa and is now considered a high risk pregnancy." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear how much longer until she is released?" Ducky asked.

"Not til morning they are watching her for high blood pressure and heart rate." Gibbs replied.

"That's probably the best thing for her." Ducky replied.

"When they do release her she will be coming home with me." Gibbs replied.

"Why's that Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"She needs to be on bedrest and her sixth floor walk up is too much for her." Gibbs replied.

"If she needs bedrest than your house with five children three of whom are young would not be the best place for her eithter. She will need a lot of peace and quiet and with all those people it is bound to be noisy and hectic." Ducky replied.

"Then where the hell is she supposed to go?" Gibbs demanded.

"She can come home with me. My guest bedoom is a very short walk to the guest bathroom the whole home is on one floor and handicap accesible which is why I was so drawn to that particular complex at my age that is a very important factor in purchasing a home. So she will be quite comforatble their. Plus she may wind up requiring somebody to be watching her at all or most times and I wouldd feel more comortable providing it myself with my medical expertise and more available time." Ducky explaained.

"If your sure Duck." Gibbs replied.

"Of course I am sure Jethro I care very deeply about Ziva and her baby and feel that I owe them some debit. You are taking her to and from appointments if need be. Timothy, Abigail, and Mr. Palmer have all offered her shoulders to cry on and support at all hours. I need to offer support somehow and she trusts you more than me and it is hard for me to be aviable at all houts anymore." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Duck" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Darkness had already fallen by the time Gibbs finally returned home. As he drove he couldn't shake the memories of the night Tony died. Lying in that hospital room sobbing heavily into his second in command's limp body. He knew those memories were brought up by Ziva's scare. Too many dark thoughts circled his mind. What if she had been losing the baby? What if she had bled out before he found her? He couldn't imagine comung home and finding another one of his children dead on the floor of his hallway. He pulled into the driveway and saw Jane tracing the ground with her finger. She stood up and walked over to his car.

"How is she?" Jane asked.

"Thankfully she wasn't losing the baby. She has placenta previa and high blood pressure." Gibbs replied.

"Both of those are very serious I hope this is the worst of it." Jane replied.

"Me too there are a lot of broken hearts depending on this baby." Gibbs replied.

"You still miss him don't you?" Jane asked.

"You never get over losing a child." Gibbs replied.

"I know I mean I don't understand and pray I never do but I have heard and witnissed that many times in my profession." Jane replied.

"I am glad you don't understand me." Gibbs replied.

"Me too." Jane replied.

"I'm also glad that Ziver doesn't understand me and hopefully she won't." Gibbs said.

"Me too she is really going to need her family through all of this though." Jane replied.

"I know thankfully I instilled the family bond in my team early on." Gibbs replied.

"Is that because you lost your girls?" Jane asked.

"Kind of but also because if being a family means they will definitely have eachothers backs a lot more then any regular team will." Gibbs replied.

"I never really saw it that way but it does make sense there is no stronger bond than that of family." Jane replied.

"Yeah speaking of which how are my kids?" Gibb asked.

"They are fine I put them to bed about half an hour ago." Jane replied/

* * *

Abby and McGee sat on the couch in their shared apartment. Abby was flipping through a real estate magazine and McGee was half heartdly watching an ancient movie on TMC.

"I am so glad Ziva and her baby are okay." Abby said. Ducky had called them as soon as he got an update from Gibbs.

"Me too that must have been so scary for her and poor Gibbs finding her like that." McGee replied before being cut off by his cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Is everything okay director?"

"Wait what?"

"Okay when?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

"Well thanks for calling"

"What was that about Timmy?" Abby asked.

"That was Director Vance. He wants me to to come in and interview to be the regional assistant director." McGee replied

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? New chapter Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	51. Big News

It was a big day for the McGee family. Abby had an ultrasound and the doctor said he should be able to determine the gender of the babies and Tim had a follow up interview for the role of one of the Assistat Director's of NCIS. McGee's interview was at nine thirty in the morning and Abby's appointment was sechulded for three. McGee stood in front of the mirrror and awkwardly adjusted his tie. He wasn't really that nervous about the interview. It was the prospect of being Assistant Director. It was a nice pay raise and meant that Abby could stay out of work until the twins were a year old or even until they started school. Though he doubted she would be able to stay away that long. It was also a higher risk job even though he wasn't in the field as much he would be more of a target. It also meant longer hours times when the team was off he could still get called in. Though it wouldn't be as high stress and high risk as Vance's job or even Deputy Director Craig's position.

"You nervous?" Abby asked drapping her arm around him.

"A little yeah." McGee replied.

"You will do fine they would be crazy not to pick you." Abby replied.

"I'm more worried about what will happen if they pick me." McGee replied.

"Why would you worry about that?" Abby asked.

"Well it's just it's a more sensitive high risk job and the hours are even more unpredictable than they are now." McGee replied.

"It will be okay whatever happens happens and God has a plan for it all." Abby replied.

"What would I do without you Abbs?" McGee asked kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

McGee opened the door to the conference room. He saw Director Vance, SecNav Jarvis, Deputy Director Craig, and the Assistant Director he'd be replacing Michael Tyrell. He walked over and pulled out the empty chair between Vance and Tyrell.

"Good morning Agent McGee." Jarvis greeted extending his hand.

"Good morning SecNav." McGee replied returning the handshake.

"Good morning Agent McGee." Deputy Director Craig greeted.

"Good morning Deputy Director." McGee replied.

"Good morning Agent McGee." Vance greeted.

"Good morning Director." McGee replied.

"Pleasent morning Agent McGee." Tyrell greeted.

"Pleasent morning to you Assistant Director." McGee replied nodding to the older man. Assistant Director Tyrell was known for his germephopia.

After the meet and greet everybody sat back down. Jarvis pulled some papers out of his brief case and switched to his reading glasses.

"Congratulations on being in the top five out of the ten canidates originally selected to fill Assistant Director Tyrell's position." Jarvis said.

"Uh thank you sir." McGee replied nervously.

"No need to be nervous Agent McGee." Vance said reassuringly.

"Thank you Director." McGee replied.

"Agent McGee I must say your crendentials are impecable duel degrees from Johm Hopkins and MIT, you are very well liked through out the agency, Agent Gibbs and your superiors from Cyber Crimes have nothing but good things to say about you. I guees an advantage to Agent DiNozzo no longer being with us is that we don't have to worry about him sullying the report with a bad review." SecNav Jarvis replied.

"Clayton." Vance hissed.

"Actually Tony would have given me a good review. He had to complete a preformance review when Gibbs was retired a few years back and he always said positve things about me when asked." McGee replied trying not to cry at the negitive comments about his dead friend.

"Anyhoo this is all extremely impressive for such a young age. Unfortunately that is also a disadvantage the other canidates are equally qualified but have more experience with this and other law enforcemtent agencies. Lucky for you I get the final decision and I like you. We have two more cannidates to interview after you after that there will be another more intense background and credential check and it will be between the final two cannidates selected." Jarvis replied.

"Yes sit" McGee replied.

* * *

At three Abby and McGee were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Meyers's office. Abby was resting he head on Tim's shoulder and he had her hand cupped in his. He looked down at her. Her stomach had gotten really big in the past two weeks. She looked like she was about seven months along instead of five. She had also shed a lot of her gothic style. Her hair had begun to fade back to it's natural blonde and was down most of the time now it was too hard to put up with her belly. She also had outgrown her goth clothes. She was able to find some stuff at Hot Topic but not enough for a full wardrobe. Between Gibbs and McGee she probably had every black maternity top in DC. Vance had brought over some of Jackie's old pregnancy clothes as well but Gibbs had given Shannon's to charity years ago and until the babies most recent growth spurt she had been able to take Breena's old clothes.

"Can you believe we are learning the babies genders today?" McGee asked.

"No I can't. Can you believe Breena is due in a couple months?" Abby asked.

"No I can't I bet she is happy though she has been pretty miserable this pregnancy especially the last couple weeks." McGee replied.

"I know I feel so bad for her." Abby said.

"Here's another one for you Boss is getting married in two weeks." McGee replied.

"I know but he is so happy with Jane." Abby replied.

"Happier than I ever seen him though I think that's largely because of the twins too." McGee replied.

"True. Oh yeah how did your interview go?" Abby asked.

"Really well there are two more people to be interviewed after me. Then they will do some more research and review everything and then select the final two canidates." McGee replied.

"Well good luck but I still say you are a shoe in." Abby replied.

"Well thanks Abbs." McGee replied giggling.

"Mrs. McGee?" Dr. Meyers's nurse called.

* * *

McGee and Abby stood and walked back to the exam room. McGee sat in the folding chair and Abby climbed up on the exam table.

"Sorry for the wait our last appointment ran long." Dr. Meyers's replied as she rubbed the gel on Abby's belly.

"How does everything look doctor?" Abby asked.

"Really good. Everything is right on track. You should be able to carry to term and have yout natural delievery. Which is lucky a lot of twins have on breach. However that could change at anytime." Dr. Meyers replied.

"Alright" McGee replied.

"Can you tell us the gender?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Just a second... Congratulations you are having one girl and one boy." Dr. Meyers replied.

"That's great!" Abby cried.

"Well you are good to go see you guys in two weeks." Dr. Meyers replied.

* * *

Abby and McGee drove in the direction of Gibbs's house. They had promised that he would be the first person they told when they learned the gender(s).

"Timmy" Abby said suddenly.

"What is it Abbs?" McGee asked.

"Do you still like the names we agreed on?" Abby asked.

"Brayden Anthony, Katelyn Cheyenne, Leroy John, Jennifer Penelope?" McGee asked.

"The first ones the two we really liked those and Brayden and Cheyenne were our first choices before we even knew we were having twins and I really want to honnor Kate and Tony." Abby replied.

"I would like to honnor my dad, Jenny, grandma, and boss but we can save those." McGee replied.

"Thanks Timmy." Abby replied.

* * *

**A/N: The last chapter is likely to be posted Friday but I do have the sequel so don't feel too bad. I am not sure when I will start it but it will happen. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**


	52. Another First Day

Gibbs couldn't believe today was the day Liz and JL started kindergarten. They were going to be placed in seperate classes and he wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand JL did need to branch out and find new friends he never socialized with people his own age and hardly anyone else except family since Tony died. On the other hand JL would have nobody he knew to talk to and help him find new friends. He rolled over in bed and saw that Jane had already gotten up. The high school that Robby and Maddie attended started an hour earlier than the elementry school the twins and Sydney attended. He climbed out of bed, changed into his work clothes and joined Jane and the older kids in the kitchen.

"Good morning Jethro." Jane greeted.

"Morning everyone." Gibbs replied.

The kids didn't even look up Robby was filling his backpack with school supplies and Maddie was busy texting back and forth with her best friend. Sydney walked in and dropped her "Brave" backpack on the floor.

"You know you don't have to be up for another half hour sweetie." Jane commented.

"I know I just want to be ready." Sydney replied.

"Syd it's the fourth grade it's really not that bad." Maddie replied.

"Yeah wait until you get to Senior Year." Robby replied.

* * *

After Robby and Maddie left for school Jane went to work helping Sydney finish getting her school supplies together and Gibbs went to get Liz and JL up. He was able to get Liz up quickly and right away she started bouncing around talking about how excited she was. JL however took a while to get up and was freaking out that he was going to have a bad time.

"I can't believe they are starting kindergarten." Gibbs commented.

"My my girls are going into fourth and tenth grade and my youngest son is starting his Seniot year. My grandson is going into first grade so don't get me started." Jane replied.

"Time goes too fast." Gibbs replied.

"It really does." Jane replied.

"Can you believe we are getting married next week?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Jane replied.

"It's time to get the kids to school." Gibbs replied.

"You're right" Jane replied looking at her watch.

"I hope this goes well." Gibbs whispered to himself.

* * *

Gibbs held Liz and JL's hands while he waited with the other sixty or so kindergarten parents to be let into the classrooms. Sydney had already gone to her fourth grade classroom and Jane was dropping off the extra school supplies she had bought for the supply drive off in the office. Liz had been placed in the advanced combined kindergarten class just like Mrs. Ross had said she probably would and JL was in the regular class. Gibbs felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jimmy standing behind him. Breena was beside him holding onto Ben's wheelchair.

"Gibbs I haven't seen you since Abby and McGee's wedding!" Jimmy cried excitedly.

"How are you Palmer?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty good really proud of Ben." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah hey who's his teacher?" Gibbs asked.

"Mrs. James" Jimmy replied.

"That's JL's teacher Liz has Ms. McWillis." Gibbs replied.

"They recommended Ben for that class but I think he would be better off in the regular class for now anyway." Breena replied.

"How are you feeling Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay this pregnancy is really wearing me out." Breena replied.

"How much longer?" Gibbs asked.

"Two months" Breena replied happily.

"December twelfth." Jimmy added excitedly.

"Well congratulations." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you." Jimmy and Breena replied together.

"And how are you?" Gibbs asked Ben.

"Excited! I really liked pre-school and can't wait for kindergarten." Ben replied.

"I really hope this doesn't overwhelm him. He was in an ESE pre-school class but he tested out and I really hope we are making the right choice." Jimmy replied.

"It will be fine besides it's just kindergarten." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks Gibbs I hope you are right." Jimmy replied.

"Jimmy you worry way too much." Breena replied.

* * *

JL tried to make sense of what was going on. Liz had been with him while he waited with Gibbs outside the classrooms. Then when the teachers opened the doors Gibbs led her to another classroom and then walked him into the room next door. He had screamed when Gibbs left at first he had turned around but then he had sucked it up and walked away. Now JL was sitting at his chair staring at the picture he that had been coloring.

"Hi" A voice said.

JL turned around and saw Ben the little boy he had met at McGee and Abby's wedding dinner or whatever it was called. They hadn't been able to talk but Gibbs and Ben's dad Jimmy had introduced them briefly. When Ben had first joined the Palmer family Gibbs had explained to him and Liz that he was adopted just like them but he did not have any real family. He had also explained to them that JL had a condition called Cerebral Palsy and could not walk but he was just like them other then that.

"Hi" JL replied.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"No they separated me from my twin sister." JL replied.

"Liz?" Ben asked.

"Yes" JL replied.

"She's just in a different class. You will see her again later." Ben replied.

"Promise?" JL asked.

"Yeah" Ben assured.

"Okay" JL replied.

"Hey JL can I ask you something?" Ben asked.

"Sure" JL replied.

"Do you miss Tony? My dad Jimmy told me about him and said you missed him a lot." Ben replied.

"Yeah I miss him but Gibbs said I will see him again just not too soon." JL replied.

"That's good." Ben replied.

"Hey where are your parents?" JL asked.

"I don't know. Where are yours?" Ben asked.

"They died in an accident." JL replied.

"I'm sorry" Ben replied.

"Thanks" JL replied.

"Hey there's still some time left in free-play want to help me with my blocks?" Ben asked.

"Okay" JL replied.

* * *

That afternoon Gibbs arrived to pick up Liz and JL. He had left the assistant manager in charge of the store. He had to get back so Berry could get off his shift on time but Jimmy and Breena had agreed to take care of them until he and Jane got off work.

"How was you first day?" Gibbs asked.

"Really good! I love my new teacher and I can already read at the same level as the first graders almost to the second grade level!" Liz replied excitedly.

"That's great Lizzie. How about you JL?" Gibbs asked.

"Ben Palmer and me are best friends." JL replied.

"That's great." Gibbs replied.

For the first time since Tony died he had faith that his youngest son was really going to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter. The final one will be Friday. I am not sure when I will start the sequel I kind of want to hold off on it for a while but I may start it soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N2: Happy 4th of July.**


	53. Never Thought Life Would Be This Good

It was a day that even Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself thought would come. The day he got married for the fifth and final time. As much as his co-workers, the handful amount of people he would actually call his friends and even his own father had teased him about it. He never thought he would get married again. His first marriage after Shannon to Joy was bad, the whole Diane affiar was the biggest mistake of his life, and Stephanie well they had made peace finally but the relationship was a disaster. All his exes minus Diane who had "a lot of issues" as Ducky had put it. Joy had been married for fifteen years he had two kids and they had one or two together. Stephanie had gotten married to a great guy the previous fall and they were in the process of adopting an eighteen month old boy. The door opened. Gibbs looked over and saw Jack standing in the doorway.

"Hi dad." Gibbs greeted.

"How you doing Leroy?" Jack asked.

"Not gonna lie I'm nervous." Gibbs replied.

"That's nornal son." Jack replied.

"I hope this one works out my last three..." Gibbs replied.

"Were mistakes. You were still grieving Shannon and Kelly." Jack replied.

"Yeah but what if this..." Gibbs asked.

"Ends like it did with Shannon?" Jack finished.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"What was that rule Shannon used to have?" Jack asked.

"Never take anything for granted." Gibbs replied.

"Exactly" Jack replied.

"I hope she would be okay with Jane." Gibbs replied.

"Do you love Jane son?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Gibbs replied.

"Well Shannon always wanted what was best for you and she would want you to be happy so as long as these feelings really are true then she will be fine with it." Jack assured.

"Thanks dad I needed to hear that." Gibbs replied.

"Well I got to go relieve that Goth girl of the twins. Good luck Leroy." Jack replied.

"Thanks dad see you in a couple hour." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After his dad left Gibbs picked up his wallet he had wallet sized copies of the twins school and graduation pictures, a couple of them together and a picture of each of his team. The last pictutre at the very bottom was the tear stained picture of Tony. In the picture Tony was leaning over the rail on the landing of his basement he had the signature Tony grin on his face. It was at Ducky's birthday party the previous fall he was still recovering from his heart attack. Gibbs had had to send an over excited Abby and her new camera down to the basement. Tony had gone down to try and talk her down before they served the cake and she had snapped the picture. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the food stains on Tony's face and shirt. He still missed that boy it was just like with Kelly he was passed the dark doom and gloom stage but the pain still took him down sometimes. God Tony and his girls were gone. This was all too much. He looked at his watch he still had an hour and a half before he had to be at the alter. He flipped his wallet shut, scribbled a quick note on the note pad on the desk, in case he was delayed, left the room and walked out to his car. He backed out of his space and turned onto the street.

* * *

Jane Harriet soon to be Gibbs knocked on the door of the room that her groom was supposed to be getting ready in. She knew it was bad luck for her to see him but the handle had broken on Jack's cane and he was the only person she knew who could fix it. When he didn't answer she knocked again louder this time.

"Jethro?" She called.

Nothing

"JETHRO?!" She called louder.

Her heart began to race. Had he left her? Had someone climbed in the window and taken him? No he was a Fedral Agent and Ex-Marine he could fight off an attacker. That couldn't be it but what if he had a heart attack and was lying in there dead. She twisted the knob and saw that the door was unlocked. Just like Jethro she thought. She entered the room and saw that it was empty. Her heart dropped had he really left her? She was about to completely breakdown when she saw the note on the table.

* * *

Ziva lay in her bed in Ducky's guest room. She hated that she was the only one who could not attend Gibbs' wedding. At least Breena had volunteered to stay with her so Ducky could attend he was the best man after all. Breena did not have the medical expertise that Ducky had but she knew first aide and CPR and Ducky had kept his phone on just in case. Still if she became to critical Breena knew to call an ambulance. Jimmy had taken Ben as his plus one. Which both Ziva and Breena liked since he had gotten so close with JL. Breena entered the room and saw Ziva lying on the bed starring at the ceiling.

"You doing okay Ziva?" Breena asked.

"Yeah" Ziva replied sadly.

"Aw what's wrong?" Breena asked.

"I should be there for Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"I know" Breena replied.

"I just want to see him get married! He seems so happy and I can't be there. I feel so bad." Ziva replied.

"Well I have some good news for you." Breena replied slyly.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"McGee hooked up a Skype feed just for you." Breena replied withdrawing Ziva's laptop from the sidetable drawer.

"McGee would do that." Ziva said happily.

"The wedding's not due to start for another hour or so but I thought we could watch a DVD or something." Breena replied.

"Sounds good to me. What do you have?" Ziva asked.

"Just a little video Jimmy put together." Breena replied.

Ziva smiled as a picture of Tony flickered on to the screen. A title flashed onto the screen that read. "Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. July 8th 1873-June 2nd 2013.

"This was Tony's idea for your baby. The beginning is just some facts about Tony you already knew and pictures but at the end is actually Tony talking to his kid." Breena replied quoting Jimmy.

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah he wanted to do one for JL too but he didn't have the strength." Breena replied.

"At least he thought of him." Ziva replied.

"Jimmy is going to make a copy of just the slide show for him though and maybe add the pictures Gibbs took of the two of them." Breena replied.

"That's nice of him." Ziva replied.

* * *

Abby sat with McGee on the bench outside the church where Gibbs was getting married. Jimmy and Vance had taken the little kids to the playground to lose some energy before the cermony. They found it hard to believe that in a matter of months they would have their own set of twins. They themselves had married two months before. It was still unreal to them. They had enough clothes for a set of octuplets thanks to their co-workers and families. Now all they had to do was find a house. Penelope had planned to leave them her house when she died but in the past few months had found it hard to keep up with alone so she was planning on moving into a condo or apartment and had offered them the house. It was a nice place but they weren't sure if they wanted it. Admiral McGee had also left his son a large sum of money enough to put a sizeable down payment on a house.

"I think we should buy Gibbs's place." Abby said out of the blue.

"It was a reasonable price for a house that nice and of that size." McGee replied.

"Yeah and then it would stay in the family." Abby replied.

"Before we commit is it even still on the market?" McGee asked.

"Yes it is! I drove by today!" Abby cried withdrawing flyer from her purse.

"So you want to put in an offer Monday?" Abby asked.

"Yes" McGee replied.

"AGHGHGHGHGHHGH! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Abby cried.

"Let me just program the number in my phone." McGee replied.

"I already put it there." Abby replied.

* * *

Jimmy had been left alone with the twins Vance had gone to take his seat along with Jared. Jimmy planned on calling the kids in soon but he wanted to be sure they were nice and calm. Liz was running all over the place with Amirra Franks. While JL was tossing a plush baseball around with Ben. Neither of the boys had much skill with the sport. Ben was doing better than JL though. Poor JL actually made him look good and Jimmy had been kicked off the little league team. According to the coach he was a liability.

"Are you excited about Gibbs getting married?" Amirra asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Liz cried.

"Are you excited?" Ben asked.

"Yeah Jane is nice." JL replied.

* * *

Jane walked through the rows of the cemetery until she found her fiancee. He was kneeling in front of one of a gravestone. She got closer and saw that it was him and Shannon's plot. On Shannon's side was tiny stone that belonged to Kelly and on his side was a single plot. She looked and saw that that plot belonged to Tony. She hadn't realized the plots were all together at Tony's funeral. It made sense though Jethro had referred to Tony as his son hundreds of times. She had never been to Shannon and Kelly's graves though. He had never asked her and it seemed disrespectful to push her way in.

"Am I late Jane?" Gibbs asked.

"No we have half an hour." Jane replied.

"Good." Gibbs replied.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was okay with this." Gibbs replied.

"Are they?" Jane asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied.

"So you want to go through with this wedding?" Jane asked.

"Of course I do." Gibbs replied.

"Let's get married." Jane replied.

* * *

Four hours later Gibbs and Jane were married. He held her close as they danced to one last song. Most people had cleared out of the reception hall. Except the McGee's who had taken seats near the back. Abby had kicked off her high heals. McGee was starring nervously at Gibbs wondering how his ex boss would feel when he learned McGee planned to finish his beloved basement workshop and convert it into an office/computer room. Maybe put in an extra bedroom in down there.

"It will be okay Timmy." Abby said playfully punching him in the arm.

* * *

Jimmy had picked Ben out of his wheelchair and lay him on the ground beside JL, Amirra, and Liz. Now the four little kids were playing Go Fish.

* * *

Jimmy watched the kids play from his spot against the left wall. He was glad that Ben had found a friend in JL. Both boys had a lot of pain but maybe if they became close they could help eachother cope. He wished that Breena could have come but she was pretty tired at least when she was babysitting Ziva she could rest as long as she could hear Ziva call and woke up to check on her periodically. He was glad that he had the love of his life.

* * *

Robby, Maddie, and Sydney stood near the door to the kitchen and watched their mother dance with her new husband. Jesse had to be up early for work the next morning. Robby was glad his mom had married Gibbs his first two step-fathers had been horrible. Maddie had no memories of her first step-father but knew he was bad news and only limited ones of her second one. He was a jerk too but at least he was the reason Sydney was alive. Gibbs was great though he was so accepting. Sydney had never met her mothers first two husbands her siblings dad had died and the first ex was before she was born. She was from the second ex and she had only met her father once or twice in her life. She loved Gibbs though.

* * *

Jared Vance sat in the back corner his dad had been acting weird the past few weeks. Going out a lot and coming home late sometimes even leaving for work early. Whenever he asked him about it he just said he was "runnig errends". At first it hadn't really bothered him but then it started happening regularly. He was starting to worry. What if he was sick? What would happen to him if his dad died?

* * *

Across town Breena lay on the floor beside Ziva's bed. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly baby Megan or Deliah softly kicked her belly. So far she was pretty calm baby a lot like Jimmy. Breena guessed. Since according to her father she was a wild child.

* * *

Ziva was in a deep sleep the first one she had had in months. The video of Tony had made her feel so much better. She was glad Jimmy was working on one for JL even if it wasn't as personal as the one for her. She did really wish Tony had had more good days at the end. She knew he had still fought to live to at least hold their child. Even though the cancer was spreading fast and by them would have been in his brain and spine and probably other places as well. Meaning he would be to weak to hold a baby. If he was even aware of the world around him then. She had her hand on her belly this baby was Tony's son alright and she wondered just how many times it would remind her of that.

* * *

Back at the church two couples stood behind the building probably unaware of the others presence. The first was two older people. They had tried dating before and it just didn't work out. They had met again at the reception and reconnected. The man was surprised to see the woman there. Until he learned that she had helped Jane's daughter Maddie and a friend of hers start and LGBT/Straight Alliance at their high school.

"Where do you suggest we go from here?" Ducky asked.

"Let's try calling ourselves a couple Dr. Mallard." Penelope replied.

* * *

The other couple had been together longer. Not a lot longer just a few weeks longer. She had not attened the wedding as they had not become a couple until after he had already RSVP'd. Actually they still weren't really a couple. He felt it was still to soon but she worked in an office down the street from the church.

"I have to go Leon." She replied.

"See you later Kylie." Vance replied.

She climbed into her Yellow Honda Echo and drove off into the night. Vance stood alone in the parking lot and smiled. They may never move past friends who happened to kiss and cuddle never more than that though but she did make him feel a level of happiness he had not felt since Jackie died. He was thinking of introducing her to Jared and she was planning on introducing him to her children daughter Bailey ten and son Tucker seven. Neither were sure how to do it though Jackie had only been gone nine months and Kylie's husband had only left thirteen months ago. They weren't dating but they didn't want to confuse and or upset their children.

* * *

Gibbs held Jane's hand as the walked to their car. Liz and JL were staying with McGee and Abby for the night and durring their week long honeymoon to LA. Gibbs was a little worried about going to California with a girl he loved. It was where he had lost two other woman he loved and his one biological child. Still it's what Jane wanted and he truly did love her. So he had agreed. He opened the front passenger door and ushered her in. He looked at her and wondered what he had done to deserve the life he had now. He walked around and climbed into the drivers seat. He grabbed the digital camera from her purse. He looked at the picture of his family. Jane, himself, Jesse, Colette, Patrick, Robby, Maddie, Sydney, Liz, JL, Abby (who held a picture of Ziva), Ducky, and Jackson. A smile crossed his face. If you had told him a year ago when everything was just returning to normal after Dearing's bomb and Ducky's heart attack. Not to mention yet another bitter break-up. He would have sworn you were insane. Now he could not imagine his life ever not being this way.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. What do you think? Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this project. I may post the start of the sequel on Monday. The sequel will start off right after the wedding but skip to December after two or three chapters. Anyway one last time please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
